


Тринадцать Писем

by Asperatus, SolidHate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asperatus/pseuds/Asperatus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidHate/pseuds/SolidHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От колыбели до могилы, любимый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тринадцать писем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thirteen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689091) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



> "Тринадцать писем" является переводом второй части цикла [Not Easily Conquered](http://archiveofourown.org/series/115516).  
> ["Долгая Зима"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3974965) \- перевод первой части от [esplodio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio).  
> ["Несломленные"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107146) \- наш перевод третьей (и последней) части цикла.

 

2010

 

По отдельности очертания знакомы: он узнает смотрящее на него лицо. Широкая переносица, выпирающий подбородок, нахмуренный лоб. Он отводит взгляд вправо.

_Сержант Джеймс Барнс, родившийся 10 марта 1917 года, вырос в Бруклине, штат Нью-Йорк, где провел свою юность, занимаясь тяжелым физическим трудом. Семья Барнсов была маленькой, и, согласно многочисленным свидетельствам, большую часть времени он проводил со своим лучшим другом детства Стивом Роджерсом. В 1943 году Барнс был призван нести службу на Европейском фронте. Менее чем через год активных боев его отряд был захвачен в плен, где Барнс подвергался пыткам, изоляции и личностными унижениям в течение, согласно оценкам историков, четырех-восьми недель. По иронии судьбы, лагерь военнопленных был освобожден не кем иным, как..._

Вместо того, чтобы продолжить читать, он волочит ноги за остальными людьми. Все ведут себя очень тихо. Некоторые склоняются над маленькой выставочной витриной из стекла. Внутри нее книга в кожаном переплете. Она слишком мала для того, чтобы каждый желающий смог ее рассмотреть, поэтому увеличенные страницы проецируются на стены рядом. Красивый почерк. Его левая рука помнит.

 

* * *

 

 

_Идеалы миролюбивы. История жестока._

  
_— Дэвид Эйр_  
_"Ярость"_

 

* * *

 

1941

 

_ЯПОНИЯ ОБЪЯВИЛА ВОЙНУ СОЕДИНЕННЫМ ШТАТАМ И ВЕЛИКОБРИТАНИИ_

_СОВЕРШЕНА ВНЕЗАПНАЯ АТАКА НА ГАВАЙИ_

_СООБЩАЕТСЯ ОБ ОЖЕСТОЧЕННЫХ МОРСКИХ БОЯХ_

_(Брукхаймер, Фрэнк Л. The New York Times, 8 декабря 1941. Печатное издание.)_

 

 

  _—_

 

 

УЛ МОНТЕГЮ 166

С Г РОДЖЕРСУ

БРУКЛИН НЬЮ ЙОРК

 

В ПОРЯДКЕ ТОЛЬКО ЗАМЕРЗ ТВОЙ БАКИ

 

 

—

 

_"Это было долгое лето", вспоминая телеграмму, говорит полковник Стив Роджерс в телефонном интервью с музеем в 2006 году. "Я был на гастролях, и она пришла с опозданием, потому что на ней был указан наш старый адрес. Когда я открывал ее, руки ужасно тряслись. Было так страшно, понимаете; каждый тогда пугался, получая телеграмму. Поэтому она и порвана. Но я наконец-то открыл ее, прямо перед шоу, и я помню, как долго-долго сидел за кулисами. Просто не мог встать, такое испытал облегчение. Кажется, я тогда опоздал."_

  
_(Телеграмма: Барнс, Джеймс. 14 июня 1943. Война в телеграммах: Интерактивная выставка. Смитсоновский музей, Вашингтон, округ Колумбия.)_

 

—

 

 

 

1943

 

_Баки,_

_Спасибо за телеграмму и прости, что так долго не отвечал — работа отнимает очень много времени. Представляю твое лицо, когда увидишь марку на конверте, но на самом деле в Джерси не так уж и плохо, если закрыть глаза, задержать дыхание и постараться представить, что ты не в Джерси. Правда, я больше не буду рассказывать тебе о том, чем занимаюсь в Хобокене, потому что ты не говоришь мне, чем занят на фронте. И ты не отделаешься глупыми шутками, когда я наконец-то увижу тебя и выясню всю правду. Это я тебе гарантирую._

_Постараюсь быть краток, потому что вряд ли у тебя есть свободное время для чтения, а еще я знаю, что разворачивать посылки ты любишь куда больше. Я купил тебе сигареты, но не той марки, которую вам выдают пачками в пайках. Уверен, что твоя воображаемая девушка курит. И, чтобы ты знал, мне пришлось сказать продавцу в магазине, что сигареты — для моей девушки. Не сомневаюсь, парням в твоем отряде понравится эта история, так что, будь добр, расскажи им ее. Во всех подробностях._

_Все думаю, что ты наконец-то можешь побыть один, без меня, выкашливающего легкие за твоей спиной. Посылки просматривают, потому я сомневаюсь, что в них будут спички, и надеюсь, что у тебя они есть, либо же у вас там хватит мозгов, чтобы добыть огонь. Случались вещи и похуже._

_Напиши мне (если еще не забыл, как это делается). Иногда мне становится скучно, и я пытаюсь представить, какие ужасные непристойности из ваших писем в целях поддержания общественной морали покрываются цензурой, чтобы те стали хоть немного приличными. В свободное от работы время война держит меня в напряжении. Кроме того, в отличие от некоторых людей, я могу заниматься умственным трудом (ха-ха). Может быть, ты уже что-то отправил, и оно ждет меня в почтовом ящике. В таком случае не обращай внимания._

_Прости за рисунок на обороте. Вид из окна у меня так себе, правда?_

_Да, и еще: если сможешь, отправь мне пустую пачку от сигарет. Просто отправь что-нибудь. Если ты получишь это письмо до сентября и быстро напишешь ответ, то укажи обратный адрес, указанный на конверте. Если нет, то отправь на нашу квартиру. Оно не потеряется._

_Твой друг Стив._

 

 

— А ну, давай их сюда, — говорит Дуган. Застигнутый врасплох, Баки убирает письмо Стива и щурится на Дугана сквозь тусклый свет костра.

— Сигареты, — уточняет Дуган театральным шепотом.

— А, черт, Дум-Дум, — закатывает глаза Баки. — Сказал же тебе, у меня нет.

— Вранье, — говорит Дуган. — Я знаю, твоя девушка прислала их тебе. В конвертах, которые ты получаешь, всегда что-нибудь есть, а в этом месяце пришло что-то прямоугольной формы. И если это Лаки Страйк, Барнс, клянусь богом...

— Это не от девушки.

Дуган глубоко вздыхает.

— Боже, прости. Твоя мама? Нет? Ты женат?

Неожиданно Баки вспоминает о полном отсутствии у Стива каких-либо кулинарных способностей и прикусывает щеку изнутри. _Жена_ — ох, господи. Дуган заработал бы синяк под глазом, услышь его Стив. Другие же парни отделались бы сломанными носами и за меньшее.

— Боже, ты когда-нибудь заткнешься?

— Слушай, я готов обменять часть своего пайка на одну сигарету, — не унимается Дуган.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть спички, — смягчается Баки, — потому что у меня ни одной.

Он протягивает пачку.

— _Мальборо?_ — спрашивает Дуган. — Это ведь женские сигареты.

— Пошел ты! Мне больше достанется.

— Нет, дай сюда, — фыркает Дуган. Прикрывая ладонью спичку, он подносит ее сначала к своей сигарете, а потом к сигарете Баки, и быстро прогорающее пламя облизывает его кожу. Дуган затягивается и удивленно поднимает брови. — Хорошие.

— Говорил же. Я держал их для девушек, с которыми ходил на свидания, ну, знаешь, мог бы предложить даме закурить, если она захочет.

— Пристрастился?

— Да, они мне нравятся.

Баки наслаждается густым и терпким вкусом шоколада на языке. Он сует письмо Стива в карман, пока Дуган не видит, и глубоко затягивается. Дым тяжело сворачивается в груди, и с первой затяжкой он чувствует легкое головокружение. Закрыв глаза, Баки представляет набросок Стива на обратной стороне письма. Стив может придать красоту чему угодно своим карандашом, но он прав: вид Хобокена безнадежно дерьмовый. Пара плоских зданий и серый смог в воздухе. _Джерси_ — господи боже, Баки предпочел бы находиться на фронте, чем в ебаном Джерси. Это Стиву за то, думает Баки, что он его не слушал.

Баки напишет ответ завтра, после того, как они передислоцируются. Сейчас октябрь, а Стив написал письмо в сентябре — он будет волноваться. На его лбу заляжет морщинка, уголки рта опустятся вниз. Как обычно, начнет грызть ногти.

Когда Баки двигается, стряхивая пепел с сигареты, его взгляд выхватывает яркое мерцание в тусклом свете костра. Дуган полирует свои латунные кастеты. Разумеется, кастеты входят в список десяти запрещенных видов оружия в армии, но Баки не видит ни единой причины для того, чтобы доложить об этом их начальству, учитывая, насколько те полезны в рукопашном бою. Кастеты у Дугана еще со времен базовой подготовки. А если его капризная задница подорвется, он обещал отдать их Баки, что весьма неплохая инвестиция в будущее.

Дуган — человек, не терпящий тишины, поэтому он болтает, занимаясь полировкой.

— Вряд ли я говорил тебе это, — сообщает он, — но мне нравится думать, будто они — мой счастливый талисман. С ними я пережил много серьезных передряг.

— Ты вырос в гребаном Мидтауне, — говорит Баки, косясь на него. — Никто не попадает в передряги в Мидтауне.

Дуган фыркает.

— Ты удивишься. У меня есть особая способность, смекаешь? Я могу ввязаться в драку где угодно. В кинотеатре, в поезде...

Неожиданно для самого себя Баки чувствует, как его рот растягивается в улыбке.

— Знаю пару таких людей, — признается он, снова закрывая глаза. Роджерс, сумасшедший малый, постоянно с кем-то дерется своими маленькими кулачками. Баки надеется, что он не вздумает открывать рот в Джерси. Слишком уж там много темных переулков, где тебе могу пересчитать ребра.

— Каков твой талисман? — спрашивает Дуган, прерывая ход мыслей Баки. Он кивает в его сторону. Нужна секунда, чтобы понять, к чему это, и, когда до Баки доходит, он почти стонет в голос.

— Дуган, ты как ищейка, — сетует Баки.

— Слушай, ну он должен быть, — размышляет Дуган, — потому что ты пуленепробиваемый, Барнс. Как тебе, а? Пуленепробиваемый Барнс. Клянусь, ты самый везучий сукин сын из всех, кого я встречал.

Неплохо сказано.

— Нету, — говорит Баки.

— Вот только на прошлой неделе! Во время обстрела с твоей головы смело каску, а на тебе ни единой царапины.

Баки посылает Дугану одну из своих лучших усмешек и пожимает плечами, готовясь закончить этот разговор.

— Должно быть, это духи, которые она наносит на письма перед отправкой.

Дуган лающе смеется. Он убирает кастеты обратно в карман, где обычно их прячет.

— Я первым в караул, хорошо?

— Мы выходим завтра поутру, — предупреждает Баки.

— Сержант, ты еле на ногах стоишь. Самое время для хорошего сна и крепких объятий со своими письмами.

— У тебя два часа, — соглашается Баки.

Его руки и спина ноют от тяжести винтовки. Они действительно выходят завтра рано утром, и Баки уже сейчас костями чует, что их ждет тяжелый бой. Ему и правда стоит немного поспать. Сворачиваясь в клубок вокруг винтовки, он оседает вниз и начинает составлять письмо Стиву. Здесь все в порядке, в порядке, напишет он. Иногда даже тепло. Он найдет, какую историю рассказать. Может, это будет один из грязных анекдотов Дугана или развратные описания француженок. Он хочет, чтобы Стив рассмеялся.

К тому времени, как на горизонте появляется мутный розовый рассвет, они уже совершают марш-бросок на милю вперед сквозь холодные туманы Австрии. На войне долго ждать не приходится, и обстрелы начинаются еще до первых сумерек. Время тянется медленно. Проходит час или два, прежде чем враги начинают отступать. Потом с землей начинает происходить что-то странное. Она кренится, движется и вибрирует под ногами. Грунт рушится и идет трещинами. Сперва Баки убежден, что это землетрясение. Затем он видит танки.

 

—

 

— Ты подохнуть решил? — шипит на него Дуган.

— Не-а, — бормочет Баки. — Не решил. Они пытались убить того парня.

— А теперь они собираются убить _тебя_ , — говорит Дуган, а затем матерится, — Господи, — и пытается поймать Баки, когда тот спотыкается, но ловит неудачно, причиняя боль его ребрам.

По ночам пленники здесь превращаются в обезьян, что взбираются по решеткам камер и выкрикивают ругательства, получая после, как скот, тычки за свое поведение. Баки рад тому, что днем некоторых из них заставляют работать. Но с наступлением ночи раз за разом забирают по человеку. Утром тела отправляются в печь. Сперва запах был ужасен. Металлический: иногда — горящего стейка, иногда — мускусно-сладкий. Тяжелый запах.

— Будут выбивать из тебя дерьмо за этого япошку, — зло говорит Дуган.

— Япошки разве не их союзники? Тогда какого черта они пытались забрать его? Лучше бы меня взяли. Во мне хоть есть цыганская кровь.

— Да ни черта в тебе ее нет, сядь нахрен и сиди.

Баки смеется, начиная немного бредить от боли.

— Пошел ты, есть. Наполовину цыган, со стороны матери. Моя песенка спета.

— Нет.

— Да, — настаивает Баки. И дело не только в этом: он же голубой, помимо прочего. Баки представляет телеграмму, которую получит Стив. ВОЕННЫЙ СЕКРЕТАРИАТ С ГЛУБОЧАЙШИМ СОЖАЛЕНИЕМ СООБЩАЕТ, ЧТО...

Он почти вздыхает с облегчением, когда оказывается прав: на следующий день ему натягивают мешок на голову и ведут по длинному, ветреному и полному поворотов коридору. В комнате нет окон. Воздух застоявшийся и тяжелый. Есть длинный стальной стол с креплениями и иглами; он спотыкается и падает, а когда он падает снова, то попадает в кошмар. Он чувствует голод. Он чувствует запах собственной горелой кожи. Маски, которые носят люди вокруг, белые, и они мерцают так, словно зовут его домой подобно огню маяка в ночи.

 

—

 

Свет ослепляет его. Они говорят по-немецки. Они режут его. Они накачивают его химикатами. У них холодные руки. Они говорят по-немецки. Они режут его: ребра, руки, ступни ног...

— Иди сюда, ты, болван.

Большая твердая рука обхватывает Баки за плечи, и он рывком возвращается из кружащих голову воспоминаний. Над ним возвышается Стив. Баки шатается, делая попытку встать, но Капитан Америка удерживает его и пытается посмотреть в глаза.

— Чего ты так пялишься? — спрашивает Баки. Даже в тусклом свете бара Баки видит, как вспыхивает лицо Стива. Это прекрасно, и это напоминает ему о том, что он больше не на столе Арнима Золы.

— Не пялюсь, — лжет Стив, застигнутый врасплох.

Голова у Баки кружится сильнее, чем то бывает от гленфиддиха, и он перестает спорить.

— Куда делась агент Картер? — Он чертовски хорошо знает имя агента Картер. Баки улыбается так осторожно, будто боится, что его лицо сейчас треснет пополам. — Она, должно быть, ждет тебя, Капитан.

Стив мрачнеет. Уже не такой довольный, как был секундой ранее.

— Уверен, она просто ушла пораньше. Кроме того, кто еще здесь дотащит твой зад до кровати?

— Что ж, не буду тебя задерживать, — Баки сжимает зубы, зная, что улыбка у него фальшивая и походит на акулий оскал. — Не заставляй леди...

— Давай, поднимайся, — перебивает Стив. Он стаскивает Баки с барной стойки, тот немного заплетается в ногах, но выпрямляется, боясь слишком сильно наваливаться на Стива. Но затем он осознает, что это больше не проблема, идет вперед и вновь опирается на него, пока они прокладывают себе путь наружу из душного паба. На улице холодно. Баки не чувствует себя пьяным, но он истощен. Свежий воздух помогает ему взбодриться.

— Прости, что я так и не удосужился написать тебе ответ, — говорит Баки. Их плечи соприкасаются, но как-то неправильно: немного выше, немного левее. Сегодня вечером весь этот мир такой же неправильный.

— Ну, теперь-то тебе не нужно об этом волноваться, так? — спрашивает Стив. Баки боится посмотреть на него. Этой улыбки чертовски много. Хватит с него испытаний за одну неделю. _Господи_ , думает он уныло. Стоило пойти в комедианты.

— Я имею в виду, мы будем в одном и том же отряде. Я тебе скоро надоем, — продолжает Стив.

— Это точно, Роджерс, — говорит Баки. Жилой комплекс, где они остановились, — комнаты для военнопленных, хотя жить в них опаснее, чем в окопе — располагается в квартале от паба, поэтому, как рассчитывает Баки, возвращение туда не отнимет много времени. Они заняли его всего на одну ночь, и то только потому, что он находится недалеко от лагеря. Но Баки ни на что не жалуется, ему достаточно того, что есть, и настоящая кровать куда лучше металлического стола, на котором он должен был провести эту ночь.

Они подходят к зданию, и Баки возится с дверью, чтобы открыть ее.

— Прямо как дома, а? — спрашивает он через плечо. Половицы ужасно скрипят, а солдаты сверху явно решили скоротать вечер в компании парочки верещащих девиц. Баки думает о Картер в облегающем платье и чувствует резкий и внезапный приступ ревности. Ему нужно было попытаться еще раз — он смог бы подцепить ее, даже со Стивом рядом. На его воротнике уже мог бы красоваться след ее алой помады, и ему удалось бы забыть этот ужасный день.

Алкоголь не помог. Картер могла бы.

Стив молчит и хмурит брови, поднимаясь за ним по лестнице. Он мешкает, пока Баки расшнуровывает ботинки, снимает куртку и садится на кровать. Раздражение плотно засело у Баки в горле. Он устал, он хочет спать, он хочет, чтобы этот парень с его командирским тоном и отутюженной формой ушел. Он хочет прежнего Стива обратно.

Баки заставляет себя улыбнуться.

— Что, Стиви, — начинает он. — Не говори, будто я — самое интересное, на что сейчас можно глазеть. Потому что та девушка, она точно...

— Баки.

— Что?

Стив кротко изучает его с тем своим выражением лица: пронзительный взгляд, сжатые губы. Жестоко и обеспокоенно.

— Ты... — он явно пытается подобрать слова. — С тобой все будет в порядке? Ночью, я имею в виду. В одиночестве.

— Врачи хорошо меня подлатали, — отвечает Баки. Это было, конечно, уже после того, как он вспомнил, как дышать, когда те пришли к нему с маленькими блестящими инструментами. Грудь теснит от воспоминаний, и он отпускает их. Баки разводит руками и делает попытку усмехнуться, но выходит грубо: он ощущает растерянность и собственную жестокость, едкую как желчь. — Я цел, видишь? Конечно, выгляжу не так впечатляюще, как ты, но не надо меня винить. Это была долгая неделя.

Истощение тянет его вниз. Он машет рукой на Стива, и боль в груди разрастается так сильно, что он не может описать это словами. Ему хочется закопаться в заплесневелых простынях на этом жалком подобии кровати и оставаться в них до тех пор, пока он не проснется в Бруклине, как в "Волшебнике страны Оз". И, быть может, Бруклин тоже будет черно-белым, как Канзас, потому что Баки смертельно устал от цветов — смертельно устал от красного.

— Баки, — снова зовет Стив.

— Слушай, я правда думаю, что тебе стоит догнать свою девушку. Возьми пару советов у парня из комнаты выше. Дамы, которые носят красное, я клянусь, просто настоящие тигрицы в...

— Да что с тобой такое, черт возьми? — огрызается Стив. Баки резко замолкает и, к его унижению, резкий тон Стива заставляет его горло сжаться, а зрение — помутиться. Возьми себя в руки, говорит Баки сам себе, но не может этого сделать.

— Ничего, Роджерс, — Баки лжет и лжет плохо. Он тяжело сглатывает. Улыбаться не получается. — Здоров как бык.

Стив выглядит так, будто разрывается между тем, чтобы проигнорировать ложь Баки и тем, чтобы вскрыть правду, как инфицированную рану. Но Баки уже крепко увяз в своем лихорадочном бреде. Неожиданно он теряет уверенность в том, что происходящее вокруг реально, что реален он сам.

— Баки? — зовет Стив. Его большие и теплые руки у него на шее, и зрение Баки плывет: он не может дышать. — Бак! Баки, ну же...

Баки закрывает глаза и пытается выровнять дыхание. Ничего не выходит, и он осознает, что руки Стива дрожат от страха. Внезапно он понимает: вот, как он умрет. Он обнимает себя рукой за живот, который скрутило от боли, и его взор застилает тьма. Чужая рука накрывают его собственную. Он сдавливает запястье Стива и чувствует подушечкой пальца сильный и ровный пульс под кожей. Баки опускает голову. Пытается выровнять дыхание.

— Здесь, — говорит Стив, пусть и сам тоже выглядит испуганным. — Все хорошо, видишь? Ты здесь.

Баки вздрагивает от беспокойства, потому что он может сломать Стиву запястье, если сожмет хоть немного сильнее. Но, открывая глаза, он видит, что руки Стива большие и здоровые, пусть даже вены под бледной кожей такие же синие и тонкие, как и раньше. Стив, который теперь размером с целый дом, в порядке; вместе — они в порядке.

Баки тяжело смотрит на него.

— Твоя астма прошла, да? — наконец спрашивает он.

— Да, — кивает Стив, улыбаясь ему. Когда он убирает руки, они сталкиваются коленями. Баки с опозданием осознает, что Стив сидит на кровати рядом с ним.

— Теперь я могу бегать. Поднимать тяжести. И я довольно быстро исцеляюсь.

Он пытается не слишком сильно гордиться этим, но получатся у него плохо. Баки больше не может злиться на него, поэтому просто смотрит так, как не мог смотреть в пабе. Челюсть более квадратная, шея определенно толще, но это все еще лицо Стива. Он узнает это лицо где угодно. Он наверняка узнает его, даже если ослепнет. И по отдельности, оказывается, черты лица все те же: темные брови, большие детские голубые глаза, красивый маленький рот. Даже его большой уродливый нос на месте.

Баки никогда за всю свою жизнь не испытывал такого облегчения. Это Стив. Это просто Стив, вспыльчивый Стив, с его серьезным лицом и узловатыми, талантливыми руками. Это Стив, такой же, как и обычно.

— А это так и не вышло исправить, — говорит Баки, кивая на кривой нос.

Глаза Стива расширяются, а потом он хохочет, пиная Баки ногой. Спасибо Господу за нос Стива, бессвязно думает Баки. За этот ужасный, искривленный клюв с горбинкой посередине. Если бы все те препараты, что вкалывали Стиву, изменили бы его нос, Баки точно сошел бы с ума.

— И кто, черт возьми, виноват в этом? — спрашивает Стив, продолжая улыбаться. Он по-прежнему смотрит и смотрит на Баки, а потом выражение его лица меняется. Между ними воцаряется напряженная тишина, и Стив тихо зовет: — Бак.

— Просто слегка потрясен, — признается Баки, пора уже сказать правду. Голос хрипит, и он чувствует себя так, будто лишился кожи и открыт нараспашку, как ставни их окна, что хлопали во время шторма. — Это пройдет, вот увидишь. Все, что мне нужно — это хорошо выспаться ночью.

— Я останусь здесь, — тут же выдает Cтив. — Посплю на полу. На случай, если ты… сам знаешь.

Раздраженный, Баки хочет прояснить это. Если он что? Если он опять забудет, как дышать, и у него снова начнется лихорадка посреди ночи? Он не такой сильный, как Стив — не такой храбрый. Он не хочет оставаться один, но и не хочет признавать, что ему это нужно. Он солдат.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — говорит Баки, уходя от темы. Улыбка выходит немного лучше прежнего, и Баки машет рукой. — Серьезно, Стив. Иди отсюда. Ночь только началась.

Он специально избегает упоминаний об агенте Картер, — не сработало раньше, значит, не сработает и сейчас. Но Стив по-прежнему выглядит неуверенным.

— Я просто хочу спать, — настаивает Баки, пытаясь выглядеть максимально честно. — Слово скаута, Стиви. Клянусь.

Стив фыркает и кивает.

— Ладно, хорошо. — Он протягивает руку и сжимает плечо Баки с новой, потрясающей силой. Баки даже не осознавал, как тяжело ему было держаться в руках, пока ладонь Стива не стряхивает с него все напряжение. Стив мягко треплет его из стороны в сторону, а затем отпускает, поднимаясь с хлипкой скрипящей кровати. Он одергивает форму, и в тусклом свете его капитанская нашивка вспыхивает блеском, как иголка в стоге сена.

— Никогда больше не делай этого, — говорит вдруг Баки.

— Что? — Стив на полпути из комнаты. Все эмоции Баки, испытанные им за ночь, выплескиваются через край, сильно, неожиданно и внезапно: он никогда в своей жизни не был так зол. Эта ярость его пугает.

— Я сказал, — голос Баки дрожит, — ты больше никогда так не сделаешь. Слышишь меня? Ты никогда не отправишься за мной в ад, Стив. Никогда.

— Ты знаешь, что это несправедливо, — огрызается Стив. Он тоже зол. На секунду вновь воцаряется тишина, а затем он добавляет, спокойно и сокрушительно: — Спокойной ночи, Бак. Отдохни, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, — запоздало отвечает Баки в пустой комнате.

 

—

 

Полковник Филлипс смотрит на Стива с таким раздражением, будто знал, что ему следовало ожидать подобных выходок.

— Роджерс, — начинает он, — я одобряю рядового Дугана, а сержант Барнс — чертов лучший снайпер в армии США. Но есть проблема. Я не до конца уверен, что ты заметил, но позволить этим двоим быть под твоим командованием, учитывая, что они вообще не были призваны на службу в армию США, так еще и являются гражданами других стран, — незаконно.

— Сэр, вы дали мне свободу выбора. Они лучшие, с кем мне выпала честь сражаться бок о бок.

Филлипс прищуривается.

— Они _первые_ , с кем ты имел честь сражаться бок о бок.

— У каждого из них есть навыки, необходимые на поле боя. Мы доказали, что прекрасно работаем как команда...

— И, — вклинивается агент Картер, — SSR действует на международном уровне, полковник. Мы работаем с солдатами союзных стран по всему свету. Включение в состав двух человек из французского и британского резервов не будет выглядеть необычно.

— У кого-нибудь еще есть оправдания для нарушения гребаного закона в отношении рядового Джонса и рядового Мориты? — требовательно спрашивает Филлипс. — Ну, у кого-нибудь?

Стив сжимает челюсть.

— При всем уважении, сэр, — говорит он, — если вы примите их, я помогу вам в продвижении облигаций.

Ну, думает Баки, это уже бессовестная ложь, однако, надо признать, блефует Стив совсем неплохо. Боковым взглядом он замечает, как рядом дергаются Джонс и Морита.

— Мы можем выиграть эту войну и без тебя, Роджерс, — говорит Филлипс без особой злости, но с хорошо ощутимым раздражением. Баки осознает нечто очень его тревожащее: впервые в своей жизни он безмерно сочувствует командиру. Филлипсу точно хочется выпить, уж он-то знает.

— Никаких сомнений, — говорит Стив, — но с нами вы сможете одержать победу куда быстрее.

— Черт с тобой, — наконец вздыхает Филлипс. Он указывает пальцем на Стива. — Если об этом станет известно, Роджерс, ты пойдешь на дно вместе со мной, и мы оба будем разжалованы до жалких придурков с опальными именами. Надеюсь, до тебя дошло. Можешь воспринимать это как мою личную благосклонность. И не вздумай просить у меня что-либо еще раз в своей жалкой жизни. Мне придется подергать за много чертовых ниточек, чтобы все организовать, и тебе, черт побери, нужно хорошо постараться, чтобы не заставить меня пожалеть об этом.

— Есть, сэр, — говорит Стив, отдавая честь.

И теперь они, кучка сброда, именуемого профессионалами, расположились ждут рассвета, чтобы отправиться на следующее задание в сельской местности Франции. Отряд изможден, и Баки добровольно отправляется стоять на часах. Местность вокруг них тиха и пустынна, рядом медленно догорает костер.

 _Стив_ _,_ пишет он и почти тут же зачеркивает. Зачеркивает до тех пор, пока имя полностью не исчезает, а страница не становится черной. Теперь, когда его ничто не отвлекает, Баки внезапно осознает, как болят его ноги в ботинках. Порезы наконец-то перестали открываться и кровоточить, даже струпья, как ни странно, зажили. Но в отличие от его старых шрамов по всему телу, эти обновленные ступни нежные на ощупь, кожа на них по-детски розовая и чувствительная, а не онемевшая и белая. Теперь даже его шерстяные носки натирают.

Он думает об этом, грызя карандаш.

Неправильно, что он так и не написал ответ Стиву. Это иррационально раздражает. Да у него бы ничего и не вышло: почта идет слишком долго. Но Баки знает, что когда Стив не получил ответа на свое письмо, то испугался, что писал уже мертвецу, и правда в том, что Баки запросто мог бы им быть.

 _Стиви_ _,_ пытается Баки снова. Зачеркивает. Блокнот, в котором он пишет, необыкновенно хороший: он купил его для Стива, в период между тренировочным лагерем и отправкой. Предполагалось, что ему позволено спускать деньги, потому что он вряд ли вернется обратно. Но Стив отказывался принимать подарок и толкал его обратно в руки Баки, а в итоге просто сказал, что тот должен хранить блокнот у себя и использовать, пока будет там, далеко.

Так они оба говорили. "Далеко", а не "на войне".

Вырваны уже три страницы. Баки написал Стиву много писем, но ни одного в этом блокноте. Тот стоил ему целого пенни. И он не возражал бы, если бы Стив писал и рисовал в нем, однако сам этим заниматься не любит. Ему кажется, что это ужасное расточительство. В отличие от Стива, талантливыми руками он обделен.

Где-то в глубине леса трещит ветка. Баки напрягается и тянется за ножами, которые теперь держит припрятанными в ботинках. Никого нет; возможно, это был просто маленький кролик. Нависшая над ним тишина рассеивается, и он ощущает, как никогда прежде, каждой клеткой тела биение собственного сердца в тишине глубокой, застывшей ночи.

Он опять прижимает карандаш к бумаге и решает покончить с беспокойством. Ему ведь даже не нужно ставить адресов. Стив в любом случае этого не прочтет. Как он и сказал тогда, они оба теперь в одном отряде, и у Баки больше нет необходимости отправлять ему письма. Баки кажется, что если он сможет излить все на бумагу, то обретет способность думать хоть о чем-то еще. А потому он просто пишет то, что приходит на ум.

 _Чего_ _бы_ _я_ _только_ _ни_ _отдал_ _,_ _черт_ _возьми_ _,_ наконец-то удается Баки, _чтобы_ _ты_ _был_ _так_ _здоров_ _три_ _года_ _назад_ _,_ _когда_ _в_ _средине_ _зимы_ _чуть_ _не_ _умер_ _у_ _меня_ _на_ _руках_ _от_ _этих_ _хрипов_ _в_ _груди_ _._ _Месяц_ _я_ _ходил_ _,_ _напуганный_ _до_ _смерти_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _перестанешь_ _дышать_ _,_ _а_ _затем_ _еще_ _две_ _недели_ _переживал_ _,_ _что_ _при_ _следующем_ _приступе_ _кашля_ _у_ _тебя_ _на_ _ладони_ _будет_ _кровь_ _,_ _и_ _ты_ _покинешь_ _меня_ _,_ _как_ _до_ _этого_ _сделала_ _твоя_ _мама_ _,_ _упокой,_ _Господь,_ _ее_ _душу_ _._ _Не_ _думаю_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _смог_ _бы_ _выдержать_ _твои_ _похороны_ _._ _Даже_ _сейчас_ _я_ _лучше_ _сожру_ _собственную_ _винтовку_ _,_ _чем_ _увижу_ _тебя_ _мертвым_ _._

Руки Баки больше не дрожат, когда тот нервничает или испуган, иначе он не стал бы лучшим снайпером в армии Соединенных Штатов. Подобное из него начисто выбили. Но он чувствует, как его пронзает нечто выжигающее, тревожное, будто со страниц на него смотрит сама правда.

 _Я_ _ненавижу_ _их_ _,_ продолжает Баки. Он не может остановиться. Он никогда не скажет этого вслух. Не скажет ужасающую и ошеломительную правду. _Я_ _ненавижу_ _их_ _за_ _то_ _,_ _что_ _они_ _сделали_ _с_ _тобой_ _._ _Не_ _думаю_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _когда_ _-_ _нибудь_ _поймешь_ _это_ _._ _Разумеется_ _,_ _я_ _рад_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _наконец_ _-_ _то_ _здоров_ _и_ _мне_ _не_ _надо_ _переживать_ _,_ _что_ _тебя_ _может_ _снести_ _сильным_ _ветром_ _._ _Я_ _рад_ _,_ _что_ _у_ _тебя_ _больше_ _нет_ _плохих_ _легких_ _и_ _они_ _не_ _болят_ _от_ _долгой_ _ходьбы_ _._ _Внешность_ _наконец_ _-_ _то_ _соответствует_ _тому_ _,_ _что_ _внутри_ _,_ _и_ _теперь_ _люди_ _—_ _да_ _и_ _весь_ _мир_ _,_ _наверно_ _, —_ _смогут_ _увидеть_ _,_ _какой_ _ты_ _на_ _самом_ _деле_ _._ _И_ _я_ _не_ _сержусь_ _._

 _Может_ _,_ _это_ _и_ _эгоистично_ _,_ _но_ _я_ _не_ _хочу_ _,_ _чтобы_ _ты_ _был_ _здесь_ _._ _Отплывая_ _,_ _я_ _думал_ _,_ _как_ _хорошо_ _,_ _что_ _он_ _остался_ _в_ _безопасности_ _._ _Я_ _думал_ _даже_ _,_ _что_ _если_ _меня_ _здесь_ _убьют_ _,_ _то_ _,_ _возможно_ _,_ _это_ _заставит_ _его_ _прекратить_ _попытки_ _попасть_ _сюда_ _._ _И_ _это_ _было_ _той_ _единственной_ _хорошей_ _мыслью_ _в_ _моей_ _голове_ _,_ _когда_ _я_ _слышал_ _вражеский_ _огонь_ _и_ _был_ _уверен_ _,_ _что_ _уже_ _не_ _выберусь_ _._ _А_ _теперь_ _ты_   _на добровольной службе, как и мечтал_ _._ _Ты_ _всегда_ _был_ _себе_ _на_ _уме_ _._ _Вот_ _уж_ _что_ _точно_ _,_ _что_ _бы_ _там_ _ни_ _происходило_ _,_ _ты_ _всегда_ _сам_ _творил_ _свою_ _судьбу_ _._ _Невозможно_ _отрицать_ _это_ _._ _Я_ _никогда_ _и_ _не_ _пытался_ _._ _Но_ _в_ _следующие_ _несколько_ _дней_ _ты_ _будешь_ _видеть_ _одни_ _убийства_ _._ _Ты_ _будешь_ _видеть_ _всю_ _правду_ _этого_ _мира_ _и_ _ад_ _,_ _что_ _в_ _нем_ _творится_ _._ _Так_ _ответь_ _мне_ _и_ _будь_ _честен_ _:_ _разве_ _это_ _не_ _замена_ _одной_ _болезни_ _на_ _другую_ _?_

—

 

— Он разбивает мне сердце, — вздыхает Баки, и затем кричит. — Стиви! Ты разбиваешь мне сердце!

Стив посылает его, не оборачиваясь. Не сказать, что он плохо целится — нет, с этим все в порядке. Просто не хватает опыта, и это заметно.

Моросит, но это не холодный дождь или ливень. За пределами Италии всегда льет с неба, а когда нет дождей, стоят туманы. Дуган, Баки и остальные ребята ютятся под неаккуратно натянутым брезентом, сидя на перевернутых ящиках и покосившихся, шатких табуретах. Вокруг них шумит лагерь, тащится по грязи неофицерский состав, а из медицинской палатки раздаются крики. Учитывая все обстоятельства, это еще тихо. Спокойный день, который они проводят в ожидании приказов. У их состава бывает и куда более бесполезная работа. Баки привыкает к этому. Такова теперь его жизнь.

Стив стреляет с расстояния ярда в консервную банку на заборе, попадает, и та падает в грязь. Джонс улюлюкает. Стив спускает курок в другую банку — промахивается.

— Кэп когда-нибудь был на фронте? То есть на линии фронта? — спрашивает Дуган.

— Нет, — говорит Баки и прищуривается, глядя, как Стив перезаряжается. — Нет, не был.

Он знает, что Дуган и Морита обмениваются взглядами. Пребывание на линии фронта — это другое. Это меняет человека. Баки думает, что это бы многое рассказало о том, какой Стив человек. Он встает, закуривает и подходит к нему.

— Дай-ка сюда, — говорит Баки. Стив подчиняется. В конце концов, это не его винтовка. — Я знаю, в чем твоя проблема. Она стреляет по-другому, когда ствол нагревается. В бою, а особенно в ближнем, у тебя нет времени ждать, пока он остынет. Моя девочка, как правило, уходит влево. Так что держи ее чуть правее, понял? Ты почувствуешь это. Мягче.

Он показывает, как. Выстрел — хлопок, и самая дальняя банка исчезает. Дуган и Фэлсворт аплодируют, словно пришли на турнир по гольфу, и Баки поворачивается к ним с величественным поклоном.

Стив забирает винтовку обратно, но все еще смотрит на Баки.

— Ты правда лучший в армии, да?

Баки пожимает плечами и затягивается. Не сказать, что он застенчив, просто старается не думать об этом. Временами он мечтает проснуться без единого воспоминания о том, как держать винтовку.

— В тренировочном лагере выбор пал на меня, я стал усиленно обучаться стрельбе. Тебе я не мог рассказать тебе об этом. Не разрешалось.

— Как ты оказался на линии фронта?

Как ты попал в плен — вот настоящий вопрос. Почему не выбрал другой путь? Стив пока все еще не знает, как на самом деле работает армия. А возможно, никогда не узнает. Разведка отличается от пехоты или танков. Конечно, это куда более опасно по сравнению с тем, чем они заняты сейчас. Но есть кое-что в нахождении в окопах, чего Стив никогда не поймет.

И спасибо господу за это.

— Сто седьмой пехотный полк был уничтожен, — говорит Баки. — Людей не хватало, и им нужно было кого-то отправить. Либо меня, либо секретаря.

Стив фыркает от смеха. Это весело, но Баки не шутит — это действительно мог бы быть секретарь. Стив делает еще один выстрел.

— Неплохо, — с гордостью за Стива говорит Баки, обхватывая его за шею и легонько встряхивая. — Действительно неплохо, Роджерс.

Стив втягивает голову в плечи.

— Ладно, ладно.

— Они учили тебя стрелять из пистолета?

— Не так хорошо, как тебя, наверно.

Баки мгновение смотрит на него. Он наклоняется ниже и понижает голос. Никто не должен услышать.

— Ты кого-нибудь убивал?

— Что?

— Ты уже кого-нибудь убивал?

Стив задумывается.

— Кажется, да. Я должен был. Тогда, — говорит Стив. Осознает. — Да. Да, я убил. Четырех или пятерых. Может, больше.

— Это беспокоит тебя?

— Нет, — решает Стив. — Нет, я делал это... Ну. На базе. Была причина.

— Какая?

— Ты знаешь, Бак. — Губы Стива сжимаются в тонкую, бледную линию. Он напрягает плечи, будто готовится к драке, и говорит: — Я должен был.

Сильные, прекрасные и ужасные чувства бурлят внутри Баки. Со Стивом всегда так: если он захочет следовать за ним, он сделает это, и Баки не сможет этому помешать. Теперь они убивают друг за друга, сражаются друг за друга и умрут тоже друг за друга. 

Он снова обхватывает Стива за шею, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы на его затылке, резко притягивает его ближе и прижимается губами к виску, а затем отступает.

— Доставай свой пистолет, — говорит Баки. — Давай. Из винтовки ты стреляешь дерьмово, нужно практиковаться на нем.

Работа со Стивом на войне, оказывается, не так уж и отличается от работы со Стивом дома. Иначе говоря, что большая часть их взаимодействия состоит из того, что Баки говорит " _нет_ ", Стив говорит " _да_ ", и так до тех пор, пока Баки наконец не разводит руками и не соглашается, позже сожалея о каждом принятом им решении когда-либо в жизни вплоть до этого момента. Он просто в ярости. Хуже всего то, что Стив решил, будто выпрыгивать из взрывающегося здания — это забавно. Единственное отличие этого Стива от старого заключается в том, что теперь Баки приходится справляться не с маленьким безумцем, а с очень большим, и по этому кретину сходят с ума все американцы.

Люди хотят фотографий, хотят кинохроники. Стив в такие дни улыбается всем и каждому, но улыбка эта, с напряженными уголками рта, фальшивая и немного печальная, — кажется, он понимает, чем занимается, и это бессмысленное безумство делает его смешным в собственных глазах. Иногда их взгляды встречаются, и Стив ведет бровями — нет, можешь ты поверишь в это дерьмо? Баки выходит из роли и смеется.

— Сержант, пожалуйста, встаньте здесь, —говорит ему один из режиссеров. — Вы оперативник, не так ли? Нам хватает улыбающихся парней. Встаньте здесь, достаньте винтовку. Сделайте задумчивый вид.

Это не трудно. Баки понимает: его улыбка в эти дни убийственна.

 

_—_

 

 _Они_ _испоганили_ _меня_ _,_ украдкой пишет Баки той же ночью перед отбоем _._ _Но_ _я_ _никогда_ _не_ _захочу_ _признаться_ _тебе_ _насколько_ _сильно_ _._

 

_—_

_Дерматологи_ _ненавидят_ _его_ _!_ _Нет_ _,_ _на_ _самом_ _деле_ _:_ _почему_ _Стив_ _Роджерс_ _по_ _-_ _прежнему_ _выглядит_ _на_ _тридцать_ _?_

 _Недавний_ _пересмотр_ _сохранившихся_ _записей_ _доктора_ _Авраама_ _Эрскина_ _позволил_ _ученым_ _Калифорнийского_ _университета_ _Беркли_ _заявить_ _,_ _что_ _невероятно_ _замедленный_ _процесс_ _старения_ _Роджерса_ _является_ _результатом_ _его_ _ускоренной_ _регенерации_ _._ _Проще_ _говоря_ _,_ _сыворотка_ _"_ _Суперсолдата_ _",_ _согласно_ _гипотезам_ _ученых_ _,_ _воспринимает_ _стареющие_ _клетки_ _так_ _же_ _,_ _как_ _и_ _поврежденные_ _:_ _она_ _их_ _излечивает_ _._ _В_ _результате_ _,_ _ткани_ _Роджерса_ _просто_ _продолжают_ _регенерировать_ _._

 _"_ _В_ _дальнейшем_ _мы_ _надеемся_ _выяснить_ _,_ _как_ _полковник_ _Роджерс_ _выжил_ _при_ _крушении_ _самолета_ _в_ _1945",_ _—_ _говорит_ _доктор_ _Абха_ _Малик_ _,_ _куратор_ _проекта_ _,_ _добавляя_ _:_ _—_ _К_ _сожалению_ _,_ _он_ _сейчас_ _слишком_ _занят_ _"._

 _Подробнее_ _прочитать_ _об_ _исследовании_ _можно_ _здесь_ _._

 _(_ _Джонсон_ _,_ _Джеймс_ _. "_ _Прорыв_ _Суперсолдата_ _". Yahoo! News._ _Нью_ _-_ _Йорк_ _, 2007._ _Интернет_ _-_ _ресурс_ _.)_

—

 

Стив ломает кости так же легко, как когда-то ронял яблоки, работая в продуктовом мистера Элиса. Он просит Баки вправить ему плечо дважды за месяц и тратит неделю, вставляя на место сломанные пальцы после каждого задания, потому что никак не может научиться правильно ловить щит. Это отвратительно. Стиву это нравится.

— Не нравится.

— Врешь, — говорит ему Бак. — Закуси что-нибудь.

Стив усмехается, морщится, отказываясь, и Баки без предупреждения вправляет ему коленную чашечку. Стив покрывается потом и пытается подавить высокий, болезненный стон, а Баки из-за собственной злости почти выбивает ему колено снова.

— Прекращай так делать, — говорит ему Баки. — Или, по крайней мере, прекращай _наслаждаться_ этим.

— Дерьмо, — смеется Стив сквозь стоны: наслаждается.

 

—

_15\. Барабанная_ _дробь_ _,_ _пожалуйста_ _,_ _для_ _последней_ _загадки_ _истории_ _:_ _самое_ _короткое_ _(_ _и_ _озлобленное_ _)_ _письмо_ _Джеймса_ _Барнса_ _._

 _"_ _Как_ _же_ _ты_ _чертовски_ _меня_ _выбесил_ _._ _Господи_ _Рузвельт_ _Боже_ _._ _Я_ _раскусил_ _тебя_ _,_ _ты_ _,_ _безрассудный_ _еб_ _—_ _й_ _тупица_ _"._

 _Только_ _лучший_ _друг_ _может_ _так_ _говорить_ _с_ _вами_ _._ _Никто_ _точно_ _не_ _знает_ _,_ _почему_ _сержант_ _Барнс_ _был_ _настолько_ _рассержен_ _,_ _но_ _,_ _видимо_ _,_ _даже_ _Капитан_ _Америка_ _может_ _раздражать_ _._ _Кто_ _знает_ _?_

 _(_ _Уоррен_ _,_ _Кейт_ _. "_ _Пятнадцать_ _загадок_ _истории_ _". Buzzfeed._ _Нью_ _-_ _Йорк_ _, 2012._ _Интернет_ _-_ _ресурс_ _.)_

—

 

hipsterodysseus:

  

 

> окей, но: за всю историю вселенной никто не ненавидел капитана америка так, как джеймс барнс ненавидел капитана америка, и я думаю, это прекрасно.

 

sansastarks:

  

 

> ну, по крайней мере, хоть костюм ему нравился

#omfg #history #SO BAD #SO GOOD #queer things

 

_—_

_Видит_ _Бог_ _,_ _это_ _чистая_ _правда_ _:_ _я_ _ненавидел_ _этого_ _мудака_ _._ _С_ _его_ _большими_ _жемчужно_ _-_ _белыми_ _зубами_ _и_ _блестящей_ _униформой_ _—_ _какое_ _ничтожество_ _вообще_ _позволит_ _кому_ _-_ _то_ _разодеть_ _себя_ _в_ _подобное_ _? —_ _скачущего_ _повсюду_ _в_ _своем_ _трико_ _и_ _ведущего_ _себя_ _так_ _,_ _будто_ _он_ _знает_ _,_ _каково_ _это_ _—_ _валяться_ _в_ _грязи_ _шесть_ _дней_ _подряд_ _,_ _чувствовать_ _,_ _как_ _близко_ _подходят_ _враги_ _,_ _и_ _единственное_ _,_ _что_ _тебе_ _остается_ _—_ _сцепить_ _руки_ _вокруг_ _их_ _шеи_ _и_ _давить_ _до_ _тех_ _пор_ _,_ _пока_ _они_ _не_ _лишатся_ _жизни_ _._

 _Я_ _делал_ _подобное_ _._ _Ты_ _видел_ _._

 _Не_ _прошло_ _и_ _трех_ _месяцев_ _после_ _моего_ _возвращения_ _,_ _как_ _из_ _увольнительной_ _объявился_ _один_ _парнишка_ _с_ _комиксами_ _._ _Проклятье_ _,_ _я_ _рассмеялся_ _прямо_ _ему_ _в_ _лицо_ _._ _Нет_ _поводов_ _для_ _гордости_ _,_ _но_ _я_ _это_ _сделал_ _._ _Я_ _болел_ _,_ _был_ _уставшим_ _и_ _никак_ _не_ _мог_ _избавиться_ _от_ _той_ _машинной_ _вони_ _,_ _что_ _обычно_ _стоит_ _в_ _гаражах_ _в_ _жаркие_ _дни_ _,_ _а_ _теперь_ _засела_ _у_ _меня_ _в_ _носу_ _._ _Чувство_ _было_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _купаюсь_ _в_ _этом_ _запахе_ _._ _Оно_ _до_ _сих_ _пор_ _у_ _меня_ _есть_ _._ _Что_ _бы_ _кто_ _ни_ _говорил_ _,_ _кровь_ _не_ _отмыть_ _._ _Даже_ _холодная_ _вода_ _не_ _поможет_ _._ _Так_ _или_ _иначе_ _,_ _я_ _стою_ _там_ _в_ _своих_ _дырявых_ _ботинках_ _,_ _воняющих_ _грязью_ _,_ _дерьмом_ _и_ _черт_ _еще_ _знает_ _,_ _во_ _что_ _я_ _там_ _наступил_ _,_ _а_ _этот_ _юнец_ _,_ _с_ _большими_ _,_ _как_ _у_ _тебя_ _,_ _глазами_ _и_ _в_ _чистенькой_ _форме_ _,_ _усаживается_ _у_ _костра_ _и_ _достает_ _свои_ _комиксы_ _._ _Я_ _чуть_ _не_ _спятил_ _в_ _тот_ _же_ _момент_ _._ _Я_ _не_ _знал_ _,_ _хочу_ _я_ _съязвить_ _,_ _закричать_ _или_ _врезать_ _ему_ _,_ _но_ _в_ _ушах_ _шумело_ _,_ _и_ _из_ _-_ _за_ _ярости_ _я_ _не_ _мог_ _думать_ _._ _Именно_ _тогда_ _я_ _представил_ _,_ _как_ _тело_ _этого_ _парня_ _лежит_ _на_ _земле_ _,_ _как_ _его_ _глаза_ _,_ _слепые_ _и_ _налитые_ _кровью_ _,_ _смотрят_ _на_ _меня_ _._ _Я_ _не_ _хотел_ _,_ _чтобы_ _эти_ _мысли_ _были_ _моими_ _._ _Я_ _ненавидел_ _думать_ _о подобном_ _,_ _но_ _не_ _мог_ _заставить_ _эту_ _картинку_ _в_ _голове_ _исчезнуть_ _._ _В_ _конце_ _концов_ _я_ _совладал_ _с_ _этим_ _—_ _ты_ _бы_ _мной_ _гордился_ _._ _Я только и сказал тогда, что_ _эта_ _книжка_ _не_ _про_ _тебя_ _,_ _приятель_ _._ _Ты_ _никогда_ _не_ _сражался_ _на_ _войне_ _и_ _никогда_ _не_ _будешь_ _._

 _И_ _,_ _Господи_ _,_ _что_ _за_ _ирония_ _?_

 _Когда_ _позже_ _этот_ _ребенок_ _потерял_ _руку_ _,_ _подорвавшись_ _на_ _гранате_ _фрицев_ _,_ _я_ _почувствовал_ _себя_ _дерьмом_ _и_ _извинился_ _._ _Он_ _отправился_ _домой_ _._ _Не_ _знаю_ _, к чему все это_ _._ _Военные_ _истории_ _не_ _особо_ _подходят_ _для_ _нравоучений_ _,_ _но_ _почему_ _бы_ _и_ _не_ _рассказать_ _их_ _._

 _Я_ _уже_ _не_ _ненавижу_ _его_ _,_ _или_ _по_ _крайней_ _мере_ _ненавижу_ _не_ _так_ _сильно_ _,_ _как_ _раньше_ _._ _Как_ _я_ _могу_ _?_ _Это_ _невозможно_ _._ _Приделал_ _его_ _нашивку_ _к_ _своей_ _левой_ _руке_ _._ _Я_ _буду_ _носить_ _ее_ _до_ _тех_ _пор_ _,_ _пока_ _не_ _умру_ _._ _Говорю_ _тебе_ _,_ _я_ _должен_ _был_ _сказать_ _что_ _-_ _то_ _хорошее_ _о_ _том_ _комиксе_ _,_ _пока_ _у_ _меня_ _был_ _чертов_ _шанс_ _._ _Я_ _был_ _дураком_ _._ _Цвета_ _в_ _нем_ _были_ _такими_ _яркими_ _и_ _живыми_ _,_ _намного_ _красивее_ _серого_ _и_ _зеленого_ _,_ _что_ _мы_ _видим_ _здесь_ _._ _Но_ _когда_ _парня_ _увозили_ _с_ _поля_ _боя_ _,_ _в_ _его_ _кармане_ _был_ _тот_ _комикс_ _,_ _который_ _тоже_ _в_ _итоге_ _отправился_ _с_ _ним оттуда_ _._ _Так_ _,_ _все_ _цвета_ _,_ _что_ _он_ _привез_ _с_ _собой_ _,_ _вернулись_ _обратно_ _домой_ _._ _И_ _это_ _хорошо_ _._ _Интересно_ _,_ _где_ _печатают_ _такие_ _счастливые_ _штуки_ _._

—

 

— Знаешь, что самое хреновое в нахождении здесь?

Стив раздраженно вздыхает.

— Ты должен поспать, Бак.

Баки ворочается в окопе, который они вырыли. Из света только луна и звезды, и на секунду это почти приятно, лежать там, на земле; почти, как если бы они были в походе и отпускали нескончаемые шутки о происходящем. "Но где же мы разобьем лагерь, Бак?", задал бы вопрос Стив, ответ на который Баки знает заранее: "В Центральном парке, конечно! Под скамейкой, Стив, где ж еще?"

Сейчас это уже не смешно. В действительности это никогда и не было смешным, исключая тот странный факт, что только Стив и Баки могут заставить друг друга смеяться. Чувство юмора у Стива слишком саркастичное и сухое, хотя Баки оно нравится всей душой. Понятное дело, они никогда ни с кем этой шуткой не делились: сотни людей взаправду ночевали в палатках в Центральном парке, да и в других местах по всему городу, и не только пока Гувер занимал пост, но и сейчас тоже. Бедность определенным образом сказывается на чувстве юмора. Должна сказываться.

Баки тычет кулаком в бедро Стива, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Не хочу спать, — говорит он. Правда в том, что сон ему не нужен. Внутри Баки трепещет знакомый тошнотворный страх, но он сосредотачивается на грязном, залитом лунным светом лице Стива и отталкивает это чувство прочь. — Ну же, угадай.

— Угадать что? — спрашивает Стив. Он только притворяется раздраженным, предостерегающе двигая бровями.

— Худшее в нахождении здесь.

— О, Бак, только не говори, что это еда. Пища тут — праздник для гурманов.

Стив никогда не говорит подобного перед парнями. В Баки пробуждается смех.

— Нет. Еще попытка.

Стив отвлекается от выполнения своих обязанностей часового и опирается спиной на грунтовые стены. Его плечи слишком велики для того, чтобы они могли сидеть бок о бок, но он двигается так, чтобы им обоим хватило места, и немного разворачивается лицом к Баки.

— Я не знаю. Хорошие мягкие подушки?

Баки пытается сдержать смех, учитывая, что сейчас глубокая ночь, а они, технически, на вражеской территории. Вроде бы получается. Он знает, что этот разговор едва ли на самом деле смешной, знает, что шутки плоские, но это не его вина: ему нравится смотреть, как Стив вновь становится самим собой.

— Не-а, — говорит Баки. — Третья попытка.

Стив тяжело, удрученно вздыхает.

— Видеть твою рожу день за днем... — Баки толкает его в плечо. — ...или когда на днях я подумал, будто что-то сдохло, а это оказался запах от твоей рубашки... Эй!

Они бессмысленно борются, пиная друг друга и поднимая вокруг пыль. Спустя секунду Стив, помня о том, что нужно сохранять тишину, тихо скулит, задыхаясь от смеха. Баки толкает его, чувствуя, как от улыбки у него вот-вот треснет лицо, и Стив пихается в ответ.

— Так что это? — спрашивает Стив, и в его голубых глазах все еще сияет улыбка.

— М? — тупо спрашивает Баки. Их окоп уже, чем односпальная кровать, которую они могли позволить себе дома, и их ноги прижаты друг к другу. Баки отвлекается. Баки постоянно отвлекается.

— Худшее здесь, — напоминает ему Стив. Баки замолкает, и тот пихает его плечом. — Это холод, да? Знаю, как ты его не любишь.

— Нет, — мягко говорит Баки. — Прислушайся на секунду.

Стив послушно выполняет сказанное. Спустя мгновение его брови поднимаются в замешательстве. Он открывает рот, но Баки отвечает раньше, чем он успевает спросить.

— Тишина, — говорит Баки и смотрит Стиву в глаза, темные и синие в свете ночи. — Так чертовски тихо. Где звуки города, м? Дети разбивают бутылки на улице. Автомобильные гудки с шести утра. Полицейские сирены. Паршивые кошки, что воют за окном. Помнишь? Уснуть без этого ужасно тяжело.

— Ужасно тяжело уснуть _со_ всем этим, — говорит Стив. Спустя мгновение он бормочет: — Хотя я понял. Понял, что ты имеешь в виду.

— Знал, что ты поймешь, — спокойно признается Баки. Лицо Стива мрачное и обращено в прошлое, его ресницы отбрасывают длинные тени на щеки, когда он смотрит вниз. Баки не нравится этот вид, поэтому он вновь толкает Стива. — Помнишь, как летом...

— Ты _ненавидел_ это, — говорит Стив, посмеиваясь. — Постоянно жаловался...

Баки негромко хохочет. Когда он был маленьким, прежде чем Барнсы, как и все остальные американцы, оказались обездоленными, каждое лето на целый месяц мама увозила его и Бекку в дом ее детства, расположенный в Коннектикуте. Там был свежий воздух, много-много зеленой травы, большие деревья и цветы повсюду. Баки ненавидел это место. Презирал. Он считал Хартфорд настоящим адом на Земле, и в десять лет он не мог понять, почему кто-то предпочитает это жизни в городе. Каждый год, возвращаясь обратно, он поднимался по пожарной лестнице Роджерсов, будил Стива, и жаловался тому, как невыносимо ужасно было там находиться. Стив всегда невероятно ему сочувствовал. "Я верю тебе, Бак", — вздыхал он своим слишком тяжким для девятилетнего мальчика вздохом и убирал волосы с лица Баки. "Мы никогда не поедем туда, обещаю".

В четырнадцать, когда доктор захотел отправить Стива куда-нибудь, где есть свежий воздух, никто из них уже не мог себе подобного позволить. Стив опасался и злился, не хотел покидать район. "Я отправлю тебя в Хартфорд", — сказал тогда Баки, и Стив, вполне предсказуемо, ударил его в живот.

Теперь они здесь, и, конечно, Коннектикут намного лучше, чем это место. Но Баки все равно не согласился бы на перемены. В конце концов, в Коннектикуте нет Стива.

Он смотрит на Стива, который тихо улыбается, и эта улыбка отражается в уголках его глаз. Теперь он куда счастливее. Баки не понимает, почему они никогда не могут догнать друг друга. Стив болен — Баки здоров. Стив здоров, а Баки расходится по швам. Это ужасно и несправедливо.

Баки толкает его локтем. Он хочет перестать думать об этом.

— Ждешь, что фрицы не будут атаковать, пока наш часовой не видит? Смотри в оба, лентяй. Дай мне немного поспать.

Стив посылает ему свою странную Стиво-улыбку, одну из тех, которая говорит, что Баки раскусили. Он возвращается обратно на пост, чтобы продолжить наблюдение. Никто из них не спит этой ночью, но, как и обычно, они великолепно притворяются.

 

—

 

 _Я_ _видел_ _это_ _—_ _ты_ _знал_ _?_ _Я_ _видел_ _._ _Ты_ _всегда_ _был_ _до_ _глупости_ _сентиментальным_ _,_ _никогда_ _не_ _мог_ _говорить_ _о_ _вещах_ _открыто_ _,_ _придумывал_ _способы_ _выразить_ _чувства_ _поступками_ _._ _Знаешь_ _,_ _я_ _понимаю_ _._ _Правда_ _._ _Дьявол_ _,_ _да_ _я_ _и_ _сам_ _испытывал_ _нечто_ _подобное_ _к_ _твоим_ _письмам_ _,_ _пока_ _не_ _потерял_ _их_ _._ _Каждый_ _раз_ _сжимал_ _их_ _в_ _кармане_ _,_ _когда_ _был_ _в_ _бою_ _._ _Это_ _ли_ _не_ _смешно_ _,_ _а_ _?_

 _Может_ _,_ _ты_ _думаешь_ _,_ _что_ _это_ _—_ _твой_ _талисман_ _на_ _счастье_ _._ _Или_ _,_ _может_ _,_ _тебе_ _просто_ _нравится_ _ее_ _красивое_ _лицо_ _—_ _я_ _тебя_ _понимаю_ _._ _Хотел_ _бы_ _я_ _,_ _что_ _бы_ _она_ _стала_ _моей_ _,_ _не_ _будь_ _и_ _дураку_ _понятно_ _,_ _как_ _ты_ _к_ _ней_ _относишься_ _._ _Помнишь_ _,_ _что_ _твоя_ _мама_ _говорила_ _? "_ _Рехнувшийся_ _"._ _Вот_ _кто_ _ты_ _._ _Не_ _будь_ _войны_ _,_ _вы_ _двое_ _уже_ _жили_ _бы_ _в_ _тихом_ _местечке_ _на_ _севере_ _штата_ _в_ _красивом_ _доме_ _с_ _двумя_ _собаками_ _и_ _ребенком_ _._ _Как_ _видно_ _,_ _если_ _вы_ _вдвоем_ _выживете_ _,_ _то_ _придете_ _именно_ _к_ _этому_ _._ _Не_ _переживай_ _._ _Она_ _скажет_ _«_ _да_ _»._ _Она_ _скажет_ _«_ _да_ _»,_ _даже_ _если_ _ты_ _сделаешь_ _ей_ _предложение_ _прямо_ _сейчас_ _._ _Даже_ _если_ _все_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _сможешь_ _ей_ _дать_ _,_ _это_ _кольцо_ _из_ _коробки_ _с_ _воздушной_ _кукурузой_ _“_ _Крекер_ _Джек_ _”,_ _она_ _наденет_ _его_ _,_ _поверь_ _мне_ _._ _Она_ _навеки_ _твоя_ _._

 _Вот_ _они_ _,_ _слова_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _собираюсь_ _сказать_ _тебе_ _в_ _ночь_ _перед_ _тем_ _,_ _как_ _ты_ _будешь_ _делать_ _ей_ _предложение_ _,_ _в_ _ночь_ _,_ _когда_ _ты_ _будешь_ _нервничать_ _,_ _слоняться_ _из_ _стороны_ _в_ _сторону_ _и_ _захочешь_ _попрактиковаться_ _на_ _мне_ _._ _Хотя_ _возможно_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _уже_ _умру_ _к_ _тому_ _моменту_ _._ _Иногда_ _я_ _молю_ _Бога_ _о_ _смерти_ _._ _Когда_ _дело_ _дойдет_ _до_ _этого_ _,_ _я_ _не_ _знаю_ _,_ _смогу_ _ли_ _._ _Я_ _не_ _знаю_ _,_ _хватит_ _ли_ _сил_ _._ _Я_ _не_ _знаю_ _,_ _смогу_ _ли_ _просто_ _стоять_ _там_ _,_ _на_ _вашем_ _обручении_ _._ _Мне_ _плохо_ _,_ _когда_ _я_ _вижу_ _,_ _как_ _ты_ _уходишь_ _от_ _меня_ _._

 _Знаешь_ _,_ _после_ _того_ _стола_ _,_ _когда_ _меня_ _засыпали_ _вопросами_ _о_ _случившемся_ _,_ _они_ _решили_ _дать_ _мне_ _отпуск_ _._ _Сказали_ _,_ _что_ _демобилизуют_ _и_ _я_ _отправлюсь_ _домой_ _—_ _нет_ _,_ _серьезно_ _._ _Все_ _из_ _-_ _за_ _психологической_ _травмы_ _,_ _по_ _их_ _словам_ _._ _Понимаешь_ _?_ _Я_ _думаю_ _об_ _этом_ _каждый_ _чертов_ _день_ _своей_ _жизни_ _._ _Я_ _мог_ _бы_ _поехать_ _домой_ _._ _Я_ _мог_ _бы_ _быть_ _там_ _прямо_ _сейчас_ _._ _Мог_ _бы_ _сидеть_ _в_ _нашей_ _ужасной_ _крохотной_ _каморке_ _,_ _пытаясь_ _заставить_ _радиатор_ _работать_ _._ _Мог_ _бы_ _наведаться_ _на_ _рыбный_ _рынок_ _или_ _даже_ _пригласить_ _девушку_ _на_ _свидание_ _._ _Но_ _Бог_ _,_ _блядь_ _,_ _спас_ _меня_ _,_ _и_ _я_ _не_ _могу_ _этого_ _сделать_ _._ _Моя_ _мечта_ _осуществилась_ _,_ _но_ _я_ _не_ _принял_ _этот_ _подарок_ _судьбы_ _,_ _потому_ _что_ _не_ _хотел_ _видеть_ _,_ _как_ _ты_ _уходишь_ _._ _Пока_ _еще_ _нет_ _._ _Я_ _эгоист_ _,_ _и_ _я_ _хочу_ _продержаться_ _столько_ _,_ _сколько_ _смогу_ _._

 _Видит_ _Бог_ _,_ _это_ _чистая_ _правда_ _—_ _я_ _никогда_ _не_ _смогу_ _полюбить_ _снова_ _._ _Она_ _твой_ _истинный_ _север_ _._ _Я_ _знаю_ _,_ _что_ _это_ _значит_ _,_ _потому_ _что_ _ты_ _—_ _мой_ _._

 

 

 

_1944_

_Хотя_ _многие_ _детали_ _этой_ _конкретной_ _вылазки_ _по_ _-_ _прежнему_ _засекречены_ _,_ _и_ _ряд_ _из_ _них_ _все_ _еще_ _остается_ _спорным_ _,_ _нет_ _сомнений_ _,_ _что_ _проведенная_ _в_ _1944_ _новоявленными_ _Ревущими_ _Коммандос_ _операция_ _,_ _в_ _ходе_ _которой_ _в_ _Люксембурге_ _была_ _уничтожена_ _одна_ _из_ _самых_ _крупных_ _баз_ _ГИДРЫ_ _,_ _стала_ _в_ _последствии_ _одним_ _из_ _легендарных_ _проявлений_ _храбрости_ _,_ _задокументированных_ _во_ _времена_ _Второй_ _Мировой_ _войны_ _._ _Поскольку_ _не_ _существует_ _ни_ _одного_ _окончательно_ _надежного_ _отчета_ _о_ _том_ _,_ _что_ _произошло_ _в_ _течение_ _той_ _миссии_ _,_ _данная_ _биография_ _опирается_ _лишь_ _на_ _достоверно_ _известные_ _факты_ _._

 _В_ _сентябре_ _1944_ _года_ _Ревущие_ _Коммандос_ _успешно_ _проникли_ _на_ _базу_ _в_ _Люксембурге_ _._ _Их_ _целью_ _,_ _вероятно_ _,_ _был_ _сбор_ _сведений_ _,_ _однако_ _выпущенные_ _позже_ _комиксы_ _(_ _смотри_ _“_ _Капитан_ _Америка_ _,_ _Выпуск_ _12”,_ _страница_ _260)_ _перекликаются_ _с_ _более_ _ранним_ _боевым_ _подвигом_ _,_ _утверждая_ _,_ _что_ _целью_ _операции_ _было_ _освобождение_ _американских_ _военнопленных_ _._ _Однако_ _независимо_ _то_ _того_ _,_ _в_ _чем_ _заключалась_ _эта_ _миссия_ _,_ _она_ _была_ _ограничена_ _во_ _времени_ _,_ _поскольку_ _многие_ _базы_ _ГИДРЫ_ _возводились_ _с_ _возможностью_ _самоликвидации_ _на_ _случай_ _их_ _обнаружения_ _._ _Когда_ _Коммандос_ _обнаружили_ _,_ _что_ _детонация_ _неизбежна_ _,_ _Барнс_ _спросил_ _Роджерса_ _,_ _как_ _они_ _будут_ _выбираться_ _._ _Известно_ _,_ _что_ _Роджерс_ _ответил_ _: "_ _С_   _божьей_ _милостью_ _,_ _нам_ _хватит_ _времени_ _уйти_ _"._

 _(_ _Кохран_ _,_ _Стейси_ _,_ _и_ _Рэндалл_ _Кросс_ _._ _Мальчик_ _из_ _Бруклина_ _:_ _Автобиография_ _Капитана_ _Америка_ _. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1950. __Печатное_ _издание_ _.)_

_—_

 

Они продолжают наступать — двое, пятеро, одиннадцать, их тяжелые ботинки глухо стучат и скрипят по полу. Баки думает только о том, что лучшее, на что он способен — это попытаться задержать их, не позволив отыскать других ребят из своего отряда, которые, он надеется на бога, завершили операцию. Через две оглушительные, бесконечные минуты у Баки наконец заканчиваются патроны. Он прячется за изрешеченный пулями конференц-стол оперативного штаба и вытаскивает свой Кольт. Когда он вновь оказывается на ногах, один магазин уже полностью истрачен, и человек за спиной нападает, когда он перезаряжается. Баки уворачивается и ныряет за пистолетом солдата. Может у того и есть преимущество в виде брони, но Баки сильнее и быстрее, и потому оба падают под весом его тела. Они борются, но у солдата нет и шанса. Со странной тишиной в голове Баки наконец-то получает заряженный пистолет, прижимает человека коленом к полу и трижды выстреливает ему в голову, покрытую черной маской. Он бросает пистолет ГИДРЫ — тот пуст — и, не вставая, перезаряжает свой собственный. Он успевает содрать уставившиеся на него непроницаемые очки солдатской маски прежде, чем в дверь вламываются.

Баки выпускает четыре пули и затем еще четыре левее, когда слышит звуки выстрелов с другой стороны. Солдаты начинают падать замертво, а за углом появляется Дернье, за спиной которого Стив и Фэлсворт.

Медлить с остатками ГИДРЫ нельзя, и Морита плюет на тело последнего оперативника, после того, как выносит тому мозги. Стив подбегает к Баки. В его шлеме прореха, и порез на скуле кровоточит. Баки не нравится выражение его лица.

— Что?

— Скоро все взлетит на воздух, — говорит Стив, задыхаясь, но достаточно громко для того, чтобы услышали и остальные парни, перебинтовывающие раны и проверяющие патроны. — Нужно убираться отсюда.

Баки вспоминает лабиринты коридоров, которые привели его к этой комнате, и резко останавливается.

— Думаешь, у нас достаточно времени? — спрашивает он.

Стив переводит дыхание.

— Я чертовски на это надеюсь.

Конечно, Баки не считает повороты, и на долю секунды поддается панике, прежде чем осознает, что Стив ведет их. Так что он остается сзади, по левое плечо от Стива, и держит свой пистолет наготове. Их шаги гремят и отражаются эхом в небольшом пространстве, пока они бегут, поворачивая направо, налево, опять направо. Баки прикидывает, сколько времени у них осталось, и двигается быстрее. Он молится, чтобы из-за очередной двери, что они открывают на пути, на них не хлынули монстры Франкенштейна. Такое уже бывало.

Они поворачивают в очередной раз, и спасибо господу за Стива Роджерса, потому что прямо перед ними раскрытая нараспашку дверь выхода. Они минуют ее и сломя голову бегут прочь от базы. Стив ускоряется, и Баки каким-то образом удается бежать с ним в ногу. Остальные парни — их, как и всегда, шестеро, — не отстают, и густая линия деревьев становится все ближе и ближе, пока они наконец-то не уходят с поля и не оказываются в лесу. Позади детонирует база. Сперва это момент идеальной тишины, а затем — оглушающий, внезапный треск. Только один, подобный грому, взрыв, и повсюду летят обломки. Стив, инстинктивно защищая их головы, поднимает свой щит словно пуленепробиваемый зонт. Баки видит остальных Коммандос, укрывающихся от дождя из стали и дерева. Но спустя мгновение тот заканчивается, Стив опускает щит и помогает Баки подняться. Остальная часть отряда, потрепанная, но невредимая, тоже начинает собираться в путь.

Стив поворачивается к Баки со смятением на лице.

— Бак, — говорит он, — слушай, я нашел...

Все происходит быстро. Серебряная вспышка, Баки видит кровь и слышит крик Дернье, и прежде чем он понимает, что делает, в его руке пистолет. Взглядом он цепляется за тусклый отблеск в полумраке леса — очки — и поворачивается, стреляя. Солдат, одиночка, бросается на него. Баки палит ему прямо в грудь, но тот в чем-то пуленепробиваемом и не собирается останавливаться. Баки продолжает давить на курок. Оружие дважды прощелкивает, прежде чем Баки понимает, что патроны кончились, и в это время солдат атакует, из-за чего оба падают на землю с такой силой, что у Баки выбивает воздух из легких. Они катаются в грязи, и Баки наконец-то оказывается сверху, прижав противника ногами. В него летят кулаки солдата: некоторые удары достигают цели. Баки слышит его тяжелое, хрипящее дыхание под маской. Он вертится, выворачивается, и ему удается нанести серьезный удар Баки по голове. Два пальца в перчатках давят на скулы Баки, и он понимает, что ему вот-вот выколют глаза. Он бьет солдата по голове своим пустым Кольтом. Это либо причиняет достаточно боли даже через толстый шлем, либо происходит совершенно неожиданно, но хватка солдата ослабевает. В эту долю секунды у Баки появляется возможность сорвать маску. Он поворачивает в ладони пистолет, хватая его за ствол. У человека под его ногами обычное и ничем не примечательное лицо. Его глаза широко распахиваются перед тем, как Баки бьет его рукояткой по переносице. Баки бьет снова и снова. Переносица трещит и проваливается, скулы солдата сломаны. Он сдавленно и высоко кричит от боли. Руки Баки становятся скользкими из-за крови. Он бьет его до тех пор, пока не убеждается, что тот больше не встанет. Нос у мужчины сплющен, глазницы деформированы. Наконец на нем и вовсе нет лица, и Баки чувствует кровь на своей шее. Через секунду он осознает, что солдат мертв, и в то же мгновение оказывается на ногах. Невдалеке скрючился его отряд. Баки бежит к ним.

— Господи, — выдыхает он, отталкивая Дугана и Фэлсворта с пути, и падает на колени. Морита возится с полевой аптечкой, пока руки Джонса плотно зажимают шею Стива. Его шлем отброшен, голова повернута в сторону. Его ресницы трепещут, как у пьяного. Баки требуется время, чтобы понять происходящее. У Стива порезано горло. Повсюду запах, как у автомобильных деталей летом. Запах крови. Под руками Джонса Стив смертельно истекает кровью.

— Здесь могут быть и другие, — рявкает Баки отряду. Дуган и Фэлсворт встают, освобождаясь от состояния тихого ужаса; Дернье остается, готовый помогать. Единственное, о чем Баки может думать, это кровь, заливающая форму Стива и видимую часть запястья Джонса.

— Господи боже, господи ебаный боже, — повторяет Баки. Он понятия не имеет, куда деть руки, и бессильно водит ими у лица Стива. Он надеется на бога, что Стив еще здесь. Баки не хочет кричать, но не он в силах контролировать себя. Голос срывается. — Стив? _Стив_ _!_

 _—_ Заткнись, ты привлекаешь внимание. Он потерял уйму крови, — говорит Морита. Его руки быстро движутся, доставая треугольную повязку и отдавая ее Джонсу. — Нужны хорошие медики.

— Даже, блядь, не думай, — низко хрипит Баки. Собственный голос он слышит будто издалека. — Ты, блядь, не посмеешь, смотри на меня, ты, _смотри_ _на_ _меня_ _,_ Стив, _Стиви_ _..._

Джонс говорит:

— В глубине вражеской территории нет медиков.

— Знаю, — твердо отвечает Морита. — Наложи ему повязку там, где держишь, и как можно быстрее. Нам нужно поднять его на ноги и двигаться обратно в лагерь. Здесь может быть небезопасно, а у меня с собой ни иглы, ни ваты.

Джонс задерживает дыхание и делает, как ему было сказано. Много крови. Чертовски много крови. Джонс переглядывается с Моритой, его глаза испуганы.

— Джим, нет ни одного сраного способа дотащить его до туда.

Глаза Стива приоткрываются, совсем чуть-чуть.

— ...случилось?

— Ножевое ранение в шею, Капитан, — отвечает Морита с мрачным энтузиазмом врача. — Просто очередной вторник, а?

— Вторник, — бормочет Стив.

— Не говори, — приказывает Морита и затем обращается к Джонсу: — Ну, выбора у нас нет, так? Зажми рану, и мы медленно поднимем его. Наших парней шестеро.

— Мы не можем вести себя так, будто у нас есть время, — огрызается Баки.

Морита тяжело смотрит на него.

— Нет, — говорит он так, будто его вера перенесет их прямо через весь лес и устранит каждого солдата ГИДРЫ на тридцать миль вокруг. — Нет, можем.

— Бак? — зовет Стив. Он пытается повернуть голову, чтобы отыскать его голос, но покрывается испариной от боли и закрывает глаза.

— Прекращай это, — хрипит Баки, а затем кладет руку Стиву на лицо, чтобы у того был хоть какой-то ориентир. Он чувствует боль и головокружение, когда на льняных волосах Стива остается кровь недавно убитого Баки человека. — Заткнись, ни слова, ты делаешь только хуже.

— Могу идти, — невнятно произносит Стив спустя секунду. Его губы кривятся, когда он пытается сесть, но он справляется. Морита смотрит на Джонса, который смотрит на Дернье, который смотрит на Баки.

— Ладно, — говорит Баки, понимая, что никто из оставшихся не собирается произносить это первым, потому что ни один не хочет отдавать приказ, который убьет их капитана. — Стив? _Эй_ _,_ Роджерс.

От Стива неприятно тащит порохом и кровью. Это не подворотня, Стив, думает Баки и слышит голос того мертвого парня. Это не подворотня. Это война.

— Стив, нужно встать, ты, здоровяк, — вслух произносит Баки, его голос ломается. — Мы должны идти.

Лоб Стива морщится, но его глаза вновь закрываются.

— Ммм... опаздываем на урок?

— Да, дружище, да, ты опаздываешь, — поддакивает Баки, но внутри у него все замирает. Тот факт, что Стив дезориентирован до состояния, что думает, будто сейчас 1940 год, должен бы вызвать у него новую волну паники, но этого не происходит: Стив истекает кровью, и Баки совершенно цепенеет из-за этого, не способный думать о чем-либо еще.

Джонс и Дернье обмениваются взглядами.

— Вставай, вставай, — уговаривает Баки. Это сложно, но Стив упирается на колени, и Баки зовет: — Джонс... — вместе они поднимают Стива на ноги, и Баки каким-то чудом справляется с тяжестью его веса. Секунду он шатается на месте, и ему кажется, что они вот-вот упадут. Но Стив — это Стив, а Стив упрям. Стив удивителен. Стив не умер ни в 26-м, ни в 34-м, ни в 38-м, не умрет и сейчас. Стив не умрет сейчас.

— Помнишь, как ходить? — спрашивает Баки.

Прежде чем ему удается идти, Стив невнятно бормочет с необычайной силой для того, кто так ужасно истекает кровью:

— Я не... идиот, Барнс.

Из горла Баки вырывается смешок.

— А по тебе и не скажешь.

— Давай, Кэп, всего пара шагов, — говорит Морита. Стив, Баки и Джонс, как странное окровавленное пятиногое существо, начинают двигаться. Баки отдает приказы. Не имеет значения, какие. Все равно не запомнит. Он впивается пальцами в ребра Стива. Они медленно движутся строем, что напоминает Баки пингвиний: в школе Баки читал, как те собираются вокруг маленьких и слабых собратьев в разгар зимы, чтобы согреть их. Что ж, в этом Баки будет полезен. Он отлично умеет согревать Стива. Он повторяет это сам себе. Единственная вещь, в которой он хорош, — это согревание Стива.

— Не дайте ему отрубиться, — командует Морита. — Спасибо, блядь, что мы не расположились на пятнадцать миль дальше.

Баки ломает голову. В мозгах только белый шум ужаса, но он решает сделать лучшее из того, что может: он начинает рассказывать истории.

— Эй, Стив. Помнишь пирог, который пекла твоя мама? Как он назывался?

Они движутся мучительно медленно, и в позвоночнике Баки появляется ужасное желание схватить Стива и бежать. Вместо этого он смотрит на их заплетающиеся ноги. Колени Стива продолжают подгибаться.

— Яблочный, — спустя секунду отвечает Стив. Он тяжело дышит, и Баки инстинктивно прислушивается к хрипам и одышке. Ни того, ни другого нет.

— Точно, яблочный, — кивает Баки. — Помнишь, когда началась война, и мы не могли больше позволить себе яблоки, я однажды украл парочку у Маццело, а ты поймал меня, заставил вернуться и мыть их посуду целую неделю?

Стив утвердительно мычит. Слева от него Джонс пытается улыбнуться:

— У этой истории есть же смысл, сержант?

— Конечно, — отвечает Баки. — Смысл — Стиви, ты слушаешь? — в том, что Стив чертовски хреновый повар, постоянно обжигается кипятком. Но сейчас ему лучше перестать истекать кровью, потому что он единственный человек, который знает секретный ингредиент его мамы, и я не умру, пока не попробую тот пирог еще раз.

Стив фыркает, что может быть расценено как смех. И спасибо Господу — Баки хочет упасть на колени и плакать — наконец-то виднеется одна из палаток, не обнаруженных, к счастью, врагом. Должно быть, здесь чей-то лагерь; Баки не в курсе. Он пытается заставить Стива держать глаза открытыми, повторяет его имя снова и снова, что-то бормочет. Смотри на меня. Смотри на меня. Стив, мы в порядке.

— Хорошая новость: заражения, судя по всему, не будет, — говорит Морита, роясь одной рукой в своей аптечке. Рот у него перекошен. — Знаете, что было бы чертовски полезным? Если бы кто-нибудь удосужился сказать мне, чем конкретно армия его накачала.

Никто из Коммандос не говорит об этом — никто из них, технически, не должен знать об этом вообще — но сейчас, когда Стив истекает кровью на руках Мориты, для лжи нет места.

— Я знаю об этом столько же, сколько и вы, — сознается Баки. — Он быстрый. Сильный. Умеет исцеляется. Это все, что мне известно.

Морита выгляди так, будто понял достаточно.

— Вдень нитку в иглу, — распоряжается он. Со Стивом, нетвердо опирающимся на него, Баки делает, что ему говорят, и передает иглу Морите в руки. Тот поджимает губы.

— Будет чертовски много крови, сержант, — предупреждает он. – Но я постараюсь сделать все быстро. Держи ему голову. Пусть не двигается.

— Прости, прости меня, — тихо говорит Баки Стиву. Тот издает глухой звук. — Стиви, — говорит Баки, не сдерживаясь. Горло сжимается, и перед глазами мутнеет. Он с трудом моргает. Слишком больно. Не делай этого, хочет он сказать. Хочет сказать: ты разбиваешь мне сердце. От Стива веет потом и страхом, — тот самый запах войны. Он совсем бледный, и Баки так страшно. Морита зубами скручивает крышку с пузырька йода и ставит его на землю, опуская туда иглу. Баки прислоняет голову Стива к своему плечу, и тот тихо стонет. Он сжимает его руку, пока Морита морально подготавливается, снимает повязку и принимается за работу.

Джим не лгал: крови очень много. Баки не может отвести взгляд.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он Стиву, хотя едва ли слышит сам себя. — Все хорошо.

Баки не представляет, как Морита может что-то там видеть, но по его движениям делает вывод, что тот удерживает края раны одной рукой и сшивает их другой. Ему приходится останавливаться и завязывать узел после каждого стежка. Выходит криво и безобразно. Ладони Стива сжимаются в кулаки, и пять его пальцев впиваются в бедро Баки. Он видит выступивший пот на стивовом лбу. Баки не дает себе отчета в том, что болтает.

— Прости, почти все, он почти закончил, да, Стив? Не так уж и плохо, он почти закончил.

Не умирай, не умирай. Я сделаю все, лишь бы ты выжил.

Он говорит о другом. Обо всем и ни о чем. Рассказывает истории и отпускает несмешные шутки. Это навеивает воспоминания об их городе зимой, больном Стиве в постели и свете церковных свечей. Тупые ногти Стива рвут брюки Баки, от чего на ноге остаются пять кровавых отпечатков, и под ними холодно и грязно.

— Я с тобой, я с тобой, — повторяет Баки снова и снова, зарываясь носом в волосы Стива. — Я с тобой, я здесь, ничего плохого не случится, пока я рядом.

И, конечно, вскоре все заканчивается. Баки не осознает, как сильно бьется его сердце, пока Морита накладывает последний шов и снова достает йод. Он льет его прямо на рану, смывая большую часть крови, и Стив издает ужасный звук, его ноги дергаются. Но он жив. Это слово проносится сквозь Баки словно кровь, текущая по венам. Он знает, что его в его огромных глазах по-прежнему плещется страх, и вдруг осознает, что все это время мелко дрожал. Жив, жив, жив. Морита тянется проверить пульс Стива, после минутного прослушивания он смотрит на Баки и кивает.

 

—

_Ты_ _все_ _время_ _чертовски_ _меня_ _пугаешь_ _._ _Каждый_ _час_ _каждого_ _гребаного_ _дня_ _._ _Ты_ _,_ _блядь_ _,_ _пугаешь_ _до_ _смерти_ _._

 _Есть_ _у_ _меня_ _теория_ _,_ _теория_ _о_ _войне_ _,_ _и_ _вот_ _в_ _чем_ _ее_ _суть_ _:_ _все_ _мы_ _,_ _и_ _призывники_ _,_ _и_ _добровольцы_ _,_ _однажды_ _говорим_ _себе_ _,_ _почему_ _мы_ _оказались_ _здесь_ _._ _Некоторые_ _парни_ _,_ _которые_ _получают_ _повестки_ _,_ _считают_ _,_ _что_ _это_ _божий_ _замысел_ _,_ _те_ _же_ _,_ _кто_ _вызвался_ _добровольно_ _,_ _говорят_ _,_ _что_ _все_ _ради_ _Дядюшки_ _Сэма_ _,_ _ради_ _их_ _возлюбленных_ _,_ _ради_ _матерей_ _или_ _,_ _может_ _быть_ _,_ _контуженных_ _отцов_ _._

 _Я_ _шел_ _сюда_ _не_ _для_ _того_ _,_ _чтобы_ _воевать_ _за_ _тебя_ _или_ _пытаться_ _сдержать_ _войну_ _где_ _-_ _то_ _там_ _,_ _далеко_ _._ _Путь_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _выбрал_ _,_ _был_ _труслив_ _._ _Но_ _чем_ _чаще_ _я_ _сражался_ _,_ _тем_ _чаще_ _говорил_ _себе_ _подобное_ _._ _Становится_ _намного_ _легче_ _,_ _когда_ _повторяешь_ _про_ _себя_ _такие_ _истории_ _._ _Потому_ _что_ _правда_ _в_ _том_ _,_ _что_ _мы_ _здесь_ _не_ _ради_ _Бога_ _,_ _не_ _ради_ _нашей_ _страны_ _и_ _даже_ _не_ _ради_ _семей_ _и_ _любимых_ _._ _Может_ _быть_ _,_ _первое_ _время_ _мы_ _и_ _думаем_ _именно_ _так_ _,_ _внушаем_ _это_ _себе_ _,_ _ведь_ _с_ _мыслями_ _вроде_ _таких_ _становится_ _проще_ _ползти_ _через_ _грязь_ _или_ _пытаться_ _не_ _заработать_ _переохлаждение_ _в_ _лесу_ _. Вот только_   _на_ _поле_ _боя_ _все уже иначе_ _._ _Неожиданно_ _красивые_ _картинки_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _себе_ _нарисовал_ _,_ _исчезают_ _,_ _и_ _все_ _,_ _что_ _остается_ _—_ _это_ _уродливо_ _запекшаяся_ _кровь_ _и_ _вонь_ _от_ _пота_ _._ _Оказывается_ _,_ _что_ _в_ _смерти_ _тут_ _нет_ _ни_ _черта_ _героического_ _._ _И_ _ты_ _здесь_ _не_ _ради_ _подобных_ _вещей_ _._ _Ты_ _здесь_ _потому_ _,_ _что_ _так_ _карты_ _легли_ _._

 _Я_ _говорил_ _тебе_ _,_ _и_ _ты_ _слышал_ _:_ _я_ _говорил_ _тебе_ _никогда_ _не_ _отправляться_ _за_ _мной_ _в_ _Ад_ _._ _И_ _едва_ _ли_ _мне_ _хватит_ _тщеславия_ _думать_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _оказался_ _здесь_   _как раз из_ _-_ _за_ _этого_ _—_ _если_ _на_ _нашей_ _богом_ _забытой_ _планете_ _и_ _есть_ _хоть_ _один_ _человек_ _,_ _предназначенный_ _для_ _чего_ _-_ _то_ _большего_ _,_ _то_ _это_ _точно_ _ты_ _._ _Но_ _я_ _все_ _равно_ _буду_ _повторять_ _до_ _тех_ _пор_ _,_ _пока_ _ты_ _не_ _усвоишь_ _:_ _ты_ _не_ _должен_ _ничего_ _доказывать_ _._ _Во_ _мне_ _нет_ _ни капли_ _достойного_ _,_ _и_ _я_ _чертовски_ _хорошо_ _это_ _знаю_ _,_ _но_ _тем_ _не_ _менее_ _прошу_ _тебя_ _:_ _останься_ _ради_ _меня_ _._ _Я_ _превращусь_ _в_ _нечто_ _ужасное_ _,_ _если_ _ты_ _бросишь_ _меня_ _одного_ _в_ _этом_ _мире_ _._ _Я_ _превращусь_ _в_ _мерзкое_ _чудовище_ _,_ _что все больше разрастается_   _у_ _меня_ _внутри_ _._ _Эта_ _война_ _поглотит_ _меня_ _целиком_ _._

—

 

К тому времени, как Стив снова оказывается на ногах, их эвакуируют на базу. Он в порядке, но спит несколько часов к ряду. Баки вспоминает, что такое бывало и раньше. Стив постоянно уставал. Когда Баки возвращался после работы, под кирпичом у двери всегда неизменно был ключ, а на кухне разогревался их скудный ужин. А еще Стив, там всегда был Стив: отрубившийся на диване, зарывшийся в куцые подушки, что только тощие пальцы торчат из-под одеяла. Бог знает как, он вечно путал свитера Баки со своими и, когда замерзал, натягивал на себя один из них, зеленый, сползавший у него с плеч. В нем Стив спал лучше всего. Баки же убирал его ботинки, шел снимать бульон с плиты...

— Это хорошо, — говорит ему Морита, ковыряясь в фасоли. Столовая почти пуста, а Стив в постели уже целый час. — Сон помогает организму исцелиться. Чем больше он спит, тем лучше ему будет.

— Любой другой умер бы в течение пары минут, — нервно выдает Баки.

Морита вздыхает.

— Твоя правда, — отвечает он.

Баки чувствует себя изголодавшимся почти все время — он стал таким с Австрии — и заставляет себя есть не потому, что хочет, а потому, что должен. Хотя бы тишина теперь не так сильно мучает. Запоздало Баки понимает, что никогда еще не оставался наедине с Моритой. О Джиме Морита Баки знает только две вещи: до войны тот жил во Фресно, а еще свои D-пайки он приберегает вовсе не для экстренных ситуаций, а для тех дней, когда падает духом. Баки отчаянно хочет начать разговор, но, возможно впервые в жизни, не знает, как. Он мог бы спросить о том, что растет на западном побережье, и действительно ли пальмы там такие большие, как на фотографиях, мог бы спросить, как тот справляется с дерьмом, что слышит ото всех вокруг, и насколько поганой, должно быть, стала его жизнь после Перл-Харбора. И, возможно, Баки бы начал этот разговор и даже придумал бы шутку о схожести их имен, но сейчас у него нет ни одной идеи, как это сделать, как быть человеком, который заставит Джима рассмеяться и увидит его настоящего.

— Ты действительно убил того ублюдка, — спустя секунду говорит Морита. Баки в замешательстве поднимает глаза. Морита странно и опасливо улыбается уголками рта. — Кажется, до этого я не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь так злился.

Баки путается в словах, не зная, что ответить, но не меняет выражение лица. Морита не тянет на человека, что способен злорадствовать над убийствами нацистов, и в его глазах кроется нечто большее, чем просто победное восхищение. На самом деле там нет и намека на триумф.

После паузы Морита вздыхает, мнется и наконец-то произносит:

— Не пойми меня неправильно, а то, видит бог, у тебя будет полное право мне врезать, но — ты в порядке, сержант?

— А что со мной не так?

Потом Баки вспоминает, что он вроде как пытается узнать этого парня получше, а потому, думая о том, как поступил бы раньше, заставляет себя перестать огрызаться.

— Я в порядке, Морита. То есть, как и все остальные, я…

— Чертовски устал и отморозил яйца?

Баки удивлен настолько, что ухмыляется.

— Вроде того.

— Ну, по крайней мере, у нас есть неделя отдыха, если слухи не врут. Догадываюсь, что скажет завтра Филлипс.

Баки ничего подобного не слышал, и, по правде, такая мысль даже не приходила ему в голову, пока он надоедал всему медицинском блоку. Он знает, что там, приглядывая за Стивом и без особого энтузиазма флиртуя с медсестрами, больше мешал, чем помогал. Но у него нет ни идеи, как остановить себя. В такие дни он не знает, как воздержаться от тех или иных поступков.

Морита тихо продолжает их разговор, пока Баки, кажется, думает так громко, что это слышно даже через каску.

— Кстати, о Филлипсе: мне, наверное, пора идти, если хочу поговорить с ним до отбоя.

— О чем? — спрашивает Баки.

— Тащить Кэпа весь путь обратно до лагеря, пока тот истекает кровью... Мы не можем позволить себе этого еще раз. Я подам прошение на расширение состава полевой аптечки не только для нас, но и для других диверсионных отрядов. Да, в окопах нет нужды в иглах или зубной нити, но здесь, учитывая вид наших операций, роскоши иметь рядом медицинской крыло не представится. Как ты и сказал, получи кто-нибудь из нас такую рану, он бы умер за считанные минуты.

— Умно, — говорит Баки от чистого сердца. Он думает о Стиве, что боролся за позволение Морите и Джонсу получить возможность сражаться рядом с ним на поле боя, и внезапно чувствует беспокойство. — Ты, эм... Ты пойдешь один?

Морита внимательно смотрит на него пару секунд, а затем отвечает так, что Баки в полной мере чувствует весь вес его огромного доверия:

— Обычно я и не пошел бы, понимаешь? Но там был вопрос жизни и смерти. И я думаю, что... — Он хмурится, не желая продолжать, но Баки все понимает. Так как дело касается Стива, единственного, несомненно, бесценного человека в их отряде, Морита надеется, что начальство, которое не может позволить себе потерю Капитана Америка, проигнорирует его японскую кровь и тот факт, что он едва ли законно сражается бок о бок с белыми ребятами.

Морите придется сыграть свою роль очень хорошо, думает Баки, чтобы все не выглядело так, будто бы он заявился туда сказать, что это армия облажалась. Иначе даже непробиваемая настойчивость Стива не спасет его от увольнения.

— Слушай, давай я поговорю с ним, — предлагает Баки. — Расскажу, что там случилось. Черт, да они в любом случае запрягут меня писать доклад, так что я подниму эту тему.

Морита выглядит полностью ошарашенным.

— Сержант...

— Я бы не предлагал, если бы не хотел, — говорит Баки. — Ты чертовски хороший солдат, Морита. Стив не стал бы рисковать тобой из-за аптечки, а раз на то пошло, я тоже не хочу.

— Дерьмо, — ругается Морита, усмехаясь. — Проклятье, ладно. Хорошо. Я не могу отказаться. Спасибо, сержант Барнс. Правда.

Баки кивает. Они жмут друг другу руки.

— Дуган все еще поливает тебя грязью? — спрашивает он, прежде чем успевает остановить себя.

— Ему по званию положено.

Баки принимает ответ, как есть.

— Ты... — это застает его врасплох. Нужно собраться, прежде чем закончить мысль. Он прочищает горло и отпускает руку Мориты, чувствуя себя так, будто болтает лишнее. — Ты отлично справился.

Морита пожимает плечами.

— Не говори так, — отвечает он. — Все весело на волоске. Полевая медицина больше искусство, чем наука. Наполовину удача, наполовину случайность. Кто-нибудь другой...

— Ерунда, — тихо и уверенно перебивает Баки. — Спасибо тебе.

Их глаза встречаются.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — говорит ему Джим Морита.

 

—

 

Целая неделя роскошного отпуска в Лондоне — награда, которую они получают за то, что Стива чуть не убили на поле боя. Они в городе всего два часа, обустраиваются в покосившимся коричневом доме, выделенном для военных нужд, когда Баки наконец-то получает хорошие новости. Естественно, он не упускает возможности как в старые добрые времена подняться по пожарной лестнице и пробраться к Стиву через окно.

Тот не слышит, как Баки входит.

— Эй, тревога, — говорит он, и Стив подпрыгивает над письменным столом почти на тридцать футов и захлопывает свой альбом. Баки начинает хохотать, а Стив выглядит так, будто готов запустить в него стулом. — Черт, Стив, прости. Что у тебя там, м? Голые девушки? — Он делает вид, будто собирается отобрать альбом, и Стив хмурится.

— Рисую все хуже, — говорит он. — Ты был на том уроке. И — Боже, три года назад, когда...

Баки закатывает глаза.

— Да, да.

Стив смеется, вспоминая.

— Было много денег. Думаю, это была самая большая сумма, которую я когда-либо получал.

— И тебе только и нужно было, что нарисовать кучу девушек в нижнем белье. Представляю, как тяжело это было.

— Лодыжки нарисованы неправильно, — говорит Стив требовательным тоном своего работодателя, человека, которого Баки никогда не встречал и к которому относился с подозрением все время, пока Стив на него работал. — Они должны быть...

— _О_ _-_ _о_ _-_ _очень_ тонкими, — вмешивается Баки, и Стив смеется. — Проклятье, тот парень. Чертовски жуткий.

— Чем ты занимаешься? — спрашивает Стив. — Почему не обустраиваешься в своей комнате?

— Приятель, у меня только вещевой мешок, пара туфель и то, что на мне, — говорит Баки. Он прислоняется бедром к старому письменному столу, достает брошюру, которую стащил сегодня со стойки внизу, и машет ей перед Стивом. — Смотри. Подумал, что мы могли бы вернуться во времена, когда ты колесил с девушками из группы поддержки.

Стив щурится, пока читает, напрягая память, а потом закатывает глаза.

— Тебе не нужно писать отчет?

— Уже закончил его.

— Бак...

— Ты не отвертишься, — говорит ему Баки. — Мы в отпуске, стоит тебе выйти, и девушки будут штабелями перед тобой падать, чтобы затащить на танцы. Давай же.

— Большой и душный танцевальный зал, заполненный множеством людей, и Дуган, тайком протащивший алкоголь? Прости, Баки, но это не самый лучший способ хорошо провести время.

Баки вздыхает.

— Это первый и, может быть, последний отпуск, который мы получили. Я не позволю тебе упустить такую возможность, Стив. Мы будем танцевать с девушками, и это будет _весело_ _._

Между бровей Стива залегает морщина, и он неуверенно говорит:

— Баки, я не уверен насчет танцев с девушками. Я… ты знаешь, я не хочу… сделать что-нибудь, что было бы неправильным.

Баки требуется несколько секунд, но он быстро складывает два и два.

— Агент Картер, — осознает он.

Стив краснеет.

— Это не то, что я имел в виду, — говорит Стив, но это вранье, а обманывать Баки у него никогда не получалось.

О, боже, думает Баки. Вот оно. Он знает, что однажды все-таки должен будет произнести эту речь. Эй, Стив, — должен он будет сказать. Она ответит «да». Она ответит «да», если ты спросишь прямо сейчас. Она выйдет за тебя, даже если ты сделаешь ей предложение с кольцом из коробки «Крекер Джек». Она навеки твоя девушка, Стив, — попытается Баки. Она навеки твоя девушка. Но все слова обращаются в прах в его горле, и он беспомощно захлопывает рот. Стив не замечает. Он хмурится и опускает взгляд на стол. У него на уме что-то еще.

— Я не думаю, что она станет возражать, — начинает наконец Баки и весьма неудачно.

Стив поднимает глаза.

— Бак, — говорит он. — Там было что-то...

— Что?

— На базе, — отвечает Стив. Баки сейчас вспоминает, как Стив повернулся к нему перед тем, как в него попали, и как он пытался что-то сказать, но позже это стало невозможным. Стив продолжает смотреть на него. — Я видел... там был тот документ, я полагаю, это... — и затем он мотает головой. — Знаешь, ничего. Пустяк, наверно.

— Что это было? Черт, ты _должен_ сказать мне, это любопытно, — говорит Баки.

Стив качает головой.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Не обращай внимания. Наверняка мне просто показалось.

Баки поддается, толкает Стива в плечо.

— Слушай, — говорит он, — это _танец_ , а не венчание. Кроме того, девушки из USO не дешевки. Они все очень правильные, набраны из церковных приходов. Сам увидишь. И, к слову, я буду хорошим: не стану тебя заставлять. Все, что ты должен сделать, это прийти туда, выпить немного пунша и встать у стены с надутым лицом.

Стив хмурится еще сильнее.

— Я не буду дуться, — спорит он. — Я _не_ дуюсь.

— Конечно, — соглашается Баки. Он треплет Стива по волосам, и тот безуспешно сопротивляется. — Кислый ты, как уксус. И такой _драматичный_ _._ Господи. Ты, случаем, не прослушивался для Бродвея, солнце?

— Клянусь Богом, — предупреждает Стив, просто чтобы попререкаться, и наконец машет руками, вздыхая. — Хорошо. _Хорошо_ _,_ я пойду.

— Ну, не так уж и сложно? Будь готов к 17:00, капитан.

— Ты хочешь узнать? — внезапно спрашивает Стив.

— Узнать что?

— Мамин ингредиент. В пироге.

Баки не может поверить, что Стив помнит это. Он то приходил в сознание, то терял его весь тот день. Баки смотрит на него целую минуту, а затем решается и тихо говорит:

— Не нужно, Стив. Скажешь, когда закончится эта война.

 

—

 

Концерт USO — к удовольствию Стива, который оказывается прав, — абсолютно ужасен. Другие солдаты ведут себя либо вызывающе, либо испытывают благоговение, и Стиву приходится использовать свой ужасный фальшивый голос. Так их пытают около получаса, пока Баки не встречает прекрасную девушку по имени Лори. У нее яркая красная помада на губах и накрашенные ногти, и когда она предлагает им показать настоящую ночную жизнь Лондона, Дуган чуть ли не падает со стула, соглашаясь. Наконец они вываливаются из танцевального зала с спертым воздухом в душную ночь.

Паб, в котором они все в итоге оказываются, переполнен под завязку и пропитан потом. Липкие половицы скрипят и пахнут пролитым пивом. Местный оркестр настолько громок, что Баки чувствует вибрацию ритма в своей груди и запоздало понимает, что не слышал музыки, настоящей музыки, горячего джаза, как минимум два года. Баки тотчас же влюбляется во все это. Он поворачивается к Лори с ее симпатичной голубой юбкой и светлыми локонами, спрашивая:

— Позволишь пригласить тебя?

— Здесь мы танцуем немного иначе, — говорит ему Лори. Сердце Баки увеличивается в шесть раз из-за музыки, смеха и сигаретного дыма. Он подмигивает ей.

Неудивительно, как и обычно Баки схватывает все на лету, и они забываются: Лори знает, как танцевать линди-хоп, да и много других вещей. Она хороша — она поразительна. Баки снимает пиджак и теряет шляпу. Он стягивает подтяжки и ослабляет галстук. Музыка быстрая. Ее улыбка яркая, она визжит и смеется, когда он поднимает ее над плечом. Она ни разу не сбивается с ритма. Их танец поднимает пыль с половиц.

Баки не знает, как долго это продолжается, да ему и плевать. Когда наконец начинается медленная песня, волосы Лори немного спутаны, а ее пальцы изящно лежат на его плечах.

— Купи мне выпить, — говорит она ему, — ко мне направляются поклонники.

И она права — как только Лори достает сигарету, трое мужчин перегибаются друг через друга, чтобы предложить ей огонь.

— Виски? — спрашивает Баки, слыша ее смех.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Коммандос, верные своему названию, поднимают рев, когда Баки проходит мимо их столика, возвращаясь из бара.

— Мужик, — смеется Джонс. — Я и представить не мог, что ты можешь так танцевать, сержант.

— Я оскорблен — ты единственный, кто смог подцепить девушку из USO, — говорит Фэлсворт. — А ведь я тут  _местный_ , Барнс, ради Бога.

— Баки способен очаровать Муссолини так, что тот подпишет договор о мире, — говорит Стив, и парни хохочут во все горло. Баки хлопает Стива по спине и сжимает его плечо. Он изучает того с секунду, и Стив толкает его. Он улыбается. Он хочет, чтобы Баки хорошо провел время. Этого Баки достаточно, и он уходит, чтобы отыскать Лори.

— Для леди, — говорит он, преподнося напиток. Она улыбается ему, и ее носик морщится. Девушка отдает ему свою сигарету, и он испытывает трепет, прикасаясь губами к месту, где остались следы ее помады.

Стив уходит самым последним, остальные ребята остаются на ночь у девушек, друзей или в других местах. Джаз-оркестр затягивает последнюю грустную мелодию. Пианино звучит бессвязно и приятно, труба — приглушенно. _Во_ _всех_ _знакомых_ _местах_ _,_ мурлычет солист, _Я_ _буду_ _видеть_ _тебя_ _,_ _я_ _буду_ _видеть_ _тебя_ _…_ _Я_ _буду_ _смотреть_ _на_ _луну_ _,_ _но_ _буду_ _видеть_ _…_

 _—_ Идем? — спрашивает Лори, и он соглашается. Он хочет проводить ее домой, да и звучащая мелодия слишком печальна для танца.

С местностью Баки повезло: в Лондоне временно отключено электричество. Город надеется остаться незамеченным в ночи, а потому замирает, сдерживает свое дыхание — так Люфтваффе не смогут его заметить. Это напоминает Баки об играх в прятки с Беккой, когда они были маленькими. На улицах нет света, только блеск луны и фары случайных автомобилей. Над головой у них непрекращающаяся морось, и Баки хочет предложить Лори свой пиджак, но у нее есть собственный.

— Я надеюсь, ты не хотел танцевать под это, — говорит Лори, ее маленькая рука по-дружески прячется в сгибе его локтя. Она шаркает ножками, пока говорит это. — Я просто не люблю печальных песен.

— А кто любит?

— Некоторые люди, — говорит Лори. — Ты не знаешь никого, кто любил бы печальные песни?

— Знаю, — признается Баки, потому что Стив любит. Творческая натура.

Лори порывисто целует его перед своим домом. Ее помада отдает воском на вкус и остается у него губах. Давненько он не целовал девушку. Не может даже вспомнить, когда в последний раз кого-нибудь целовал. Он прижимает ее к холодной кирпичной стене и целует, снова и снова. Наконец он отстраняется. Ее помада смазалась и местами стерлась. У нее большие карие глаза. Баки цепляет указательным пальцем один из ее непослушных золотистых локонов и тянет. Это заставляет ее улыбнуться, и он снова целует ее прежде, чем отпустить.

— Прости, что не приглашаю тебя внутрь, — смущенно говорит Лори, но продолжает улыбаться. Глаза у нее печальны, как, впрочем, и у всех сейчас. Тушь на них выглядит опаленной и пепельной, как и все остальное в ее городе. — Я стараюсь не привязываться к солдатам, понимаешь. В вашей профессии весьма высокая текучесть кадров.

— Эй, не извиняйся, — отвечает Баки, и его голос тоже тихий. — Это правда, мы мрем как мухи. Впрочем, я даже и не думал ни о чем подобном. Это был лишь танец.

Лори продолжает улыбаться ему своей маленькой тоскливой улыбкой.

— Знаешь, что забавно, сержант? Мне даже не кажется, что ты врешь. Кроме того, у тебя должно быть есть дама сердца. Я не хочу, чтобы она ревновала.

Баки пожимает плечами:

— Нет. Но откуда мне знать, не ждешь ли ты кого-то? Может ли такая, как ты, не ждать кого-то?

— Как я и говорила, — отвечает Лори, — в вашей профессии высокая текучесть кадров.

Баки запинается, пытаясь отыскать на это ответ, а она тянется и касается пальцами его щек.

— Я ожидала увидеть маску, — говорит она.

— Что?

— Знаешь, в комиксах. — Покрасневшие пальчики Лори невесомо касаются его лица. Они холодные. — У нас они тоже есть. Баки Барнс, правая рука Капитана Америка. В них у тебя маска.

Баки понятия не имел.

— С ней я бы стал хуже видеть врагов в прицел, позволь сказать.

— Знаешь, что я сейчас делаю, чтобы заработать на жизнь? — спрашивает Лори. — Я провожу весь день на фабрике, делая бомбы. Едва ли я не знаю, для чего вы используете их там.

Она целует снова, на этот раз в щеку.

— Я хорошо провела вечер, сержант Барнс, — говорит она ему. — Ты действительно мне нравишься. И хорошо, что ты не носишь маску. У тебя красивые глаза. У тебя глаза честного человека.

Баки очарован. У него сжимается горло. Она так красива и так печальна. Баки даже не знает ее фамилии, и они никогда больше не увидятся.

— Джеймс Барнс, — шепчет Лори и улыбается уголками губ. — Не лги на этот раз, тебя с головой выдают глаза. Кто должен был танцевать с тобой этой ночью? Ты очень сильно скучаешь по ней?

— Я все время скучаю по ней, — признается Баки, хотя говорит он с трудом. — А что насчет него?

— У вас один подбородок.

Баки целует ее, жестко, внезапно и с яростной жадностью, и она прикусывает его губу, когда он отстраняется. Они смотрят друг на друга.

— Спокойной ночи, Джеймс, — говорит ему Лори.

— Спокойной ночи, Лори, — отвечает Баки.

Она дарит ему свою последнюю красивую улыбку, ее голубая юбка со свистом рассекает воздух, и она скрывается за дверью, оставляя Баки стоять под моросящим дождем с пустыми руками. Он медлит секунду, желая закурить, но в итоге прячет руки в карманы своего пальто и бредет прочь. Он не знает, где находится, но помнит дорогу сюда и, в конец концов, может представить путь обратно. Несмотря на все выпитое, он не ощущает эйфории, списывая это на холодный воздух.

Спустя некоторое время Баки понимает, что сейчас, когда он не танцует, ему не хватает веса винтовки и снаряжения. Продолжающийся мелкий дождь начинает стекать ему за воротник. Этот город не похож на его родной: во-первых, слишком тихо, а во-вторых, зданиям не хватает высоты, а еще они слишком старые, покрытые искусной резьбой. Но если он заставит себя сосредоточиться, то почувствует, что запах вокруг почти такой же, и ему нравится это. Ему нравится, что тут все в порядке.

 

—

 

 _Если_ _я_ _закрою_ _глаза_ _,_ _то_ _могу_ _представить_ _,_ _что_ _вернулся_ _домой_ _,_ _разве_ _что_ _не_ _хватает_ _автомобильных_ _гудков_ _._ _Но_   _и это_   _лучше_ _,_ _чем_ _быть_ _на_ _фронте_ _._ _Намного_ _лучше_ _._

 _Помнишь_ _те_ _действительно_ _жаркие_ _деньки_ _,_ _когда_ _мы_ _болтали_ _ногами_ _в_ _воде_ _,_ _сидя_ _на_ _пристани_ _?_ _С_ _четырех_ _часов_ _палатка_ _с_ _хот_ _-_ _догами_ _защищала_ _нас_ _от_ _лучей_ _вплоть_ _до_ _заката_ _._ _Я_ _обгорал_ _,_ _покрывался_ _волдырями_ _и_ _облезал_ _после_ _рабочего_ _дня_ _на_ _солнце_ _,_ _но_ _не_ _хотел_ _идти_ _домой_ _,_ _потому_ _что_ _ты_ _нечасто_ _выбирался_ _._ _Ты_ _всегда_ _был_ _таким_ _осторожным_ _,_ _когда_ _приносил_ _свой_ _альбом_ _для_ _рисования_ _,_ _стараясь_ _не_ _уронить_ _его_ _вниз_ _,_ _но_ _все_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _рисовал_ _в_ _те_ _дни_ _,_ _так_ _или_ _иначе_ _оказывалось_ _немного_ _обрызганным_ _волнами_ _._ _Наверно_ _у_ _тебя_ _есть_ _множество_ _рисунков_ _меня_ _и_ _пейзажа_ _,_ _заляпанных_ _крошечными_ _кругами_ _в_ _форме_ _капель_ _воды_ _._

 _Я_ _вспомнил_ _один_ _год_ _,_ _когда_ _мы_ _впервые_ _нашли_ _жилье_ _,_ _и_ _тогда_ _в_ _квартире_ _под_ _нами_ _жил_ _ребенок_ _—_ _боже_ _,_ _просто_ _ребенок_ _—_ _он_ _умер_ _ночью_ _от_ _лихорадки_ _,_ _которая_ _забирала_ _каждого_ _второго_ _в_ _округе_ _._ _И_ _ты_ _был_ _так_ _чертовски_ _расстроен_ _,_ _сидел_ _,_ _весь_ _сгорбившись_ _,_ _с_ _покрасневшими_ _глазами_ _._ _Я_ _приобнял_ _тебя_ _и_ _начал_ _нести_ _какую_ _-_ _то_ _ерунду_ _о_ _том_ _,_ _что_ _все_ _в_ _порядке_ _и_ _,_ _по_ _крайней_ _мере_ _,_ _ему_ _больше_ _не_ _будет_ _больно_ _._ _Но_ _затем_ _я_ _зарылся_ _лицом_ _в_ _твои_ _волосы_ _и_ _благодарил_ _Бога_ _,_ _что_ _тот_ _забрал_ _его_ _,_ _а_ _не_ _тебя_ _._ _Я_ _думал_ _,_ _что_ _если_ _ему_ _и_ _нужен_ _кто_ _-_ _то_ _,_ _то_   _пусть берет, кого хочет, но только не тебя_. _Пусть_ _это_ _и_ _худшее_ _,_ _о_ _чем_ _я_ _когда_ _-_ _либо_ _думал_ _,_ _но_ _это_ _правда_ _._

 _Открыть_ _тебе_ _тайну_ _?_ _В_ _прошлом_ _месяце_ _один_ _парень_ _был_ _тяжело_ _ранен_ _во_ _время_ _обстрела_ _._ _Напомнил_ _мне_ _этого_ _больного_ _ребенка_ _этажом_ _ниже_ _,_ _похожие_ _волосы_ _,_ _помнишь_ _,_ _вьющиеся_ _?_ _Как_ _и_ _тогда_ _,_ _мне_ _нечем_ _было_ _помочь_ _._ _Из_ _-_ _за_ _шрапнели_ _его_ _живот_ _походил_ _на_ _швейцарский_ _сыр_ _._ _Он_ _упал_ _в_ _шаге_ _от_ _меня_ _._ _Его_ _невозможно_ _было_ _спасти_ _,_ _он_ _пялился_ _прямо_ _на_ _меня_ _—_ _я_ _не_ _мог_ _оставить_ _его_ _там_ _,_ _бросить_ _в_ _таком_ _состоянии_ _._ _Он_ _умолял_ _,_ _и_ _потому_ _я_ _выстрелил_ _ему_ _в_ _лицо_ _._ _Я_ _был_ _рад_ _,_ _когда_ _он_ _перестал_ _хрипеть_ _и_ _задыхаться_ _._ _Я_ _бы_ _так_ _чертовски_ _рад_ _,_ _что_ _мне_ _не_ _нужно_ _больше_ _слушать_ _это_ _._ _Теперь_ _,_ _когда_ _я_ _вспомнил_ _,_ _может_ _быть_ _,_ _это_ _—_ _то_ _худшее_ _,_ _о_ _чем_ _я_ _думал_ _когда_ _-_ _либо_ _._

 _Вода_ _здесь_ _другая_ _._ _С_ _Темзы_ _идут_ _туманы_ _,_ _и_ _ночами_ _мне_ _кажется_ _,_ _что_ _воздух_ _застынет_ _,_ _пока_ _я_ _буду_ _идти_ _сквозь_ _него_ _._ _Я_ _бы_ _ни_ _при_ _каких_ _условиях_ _не_ _погрузил_ _ноги_ _в_ _такую_ _воду_ _и_ _тебе_ _бы_ _не_ _дал_ _._ _Да_ _и_ _что_ _здесь_ _рисовать_ _?_ _Там_ _,_ _где_ _мы_ _находимся_ _,_ _не_ _видно_ _даже_ _Биг_ _-_ _Бена_ _или_ _чего_ _-_ _то_ _подобного_ _._ _Все_ _такое_ _серое_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _скучаю_ _по_ _большим_ _красным_ _ожогам_ _,_ _которые_ _неделями_ _заставляли_ _меня_ _спать_ _на_ _животе_ _._ _Вряд_ _ли_ _ты_ _когда_ _-_ _либо_ _оставался_ _под_ _открытым_ _небом_ _достаточно_ _долго_ _для_ _того_ _,_ _чтобы_ _заработать_ _себе_ _ожоги_ _,_ _но_ _я_ _помню_ _,_ _как_ _твой_ _нос_ _весь_ _краснел_ _и_ _немного_ _облезал_ _._ _Это_ _казалось_ _мне_ _чертовски_ _забавным_ _._ _И_ _милым_ _._ _Не_ _знаю_ _,_ _почему_ _._ _Держу_ _пари_ _,_ _ты_ _не_ _обгоришь_ _даже_ _сейчас_ _._ _Это_ _хорошо_ _,_ _продолжаю_ _я_ _говорить_ _себе_ _._ _В_ _этом_ _мире_ _плохих_ _вещей_ _эта_ _—_ _действительно_ _хорошая_ _._

—

 

— Разведданные сообщают, что в Польше есть база, — говорит командир Роджерс. — Мы знаем, что тебе известно, где она. Эй. Ты говоришь по-английски? Ты говоришь на каком-нибудь английском? Джонс, спроси его...

— _Блядь_ , — прерывает Баки, нависая над агентом. Тот привязан руками и ногами к деревянному стулу. — Открой рот, — говорит Баки. Глаза мужчины широко раскрыты и полны злости, он сильнее сжимает челюсти. — Открой свой ебаный рот! — Баки достает Кольт и стреляет оперативнику в ногу. Фриц орет от боли — ужасный звук, — и его рот открывается достаточно для того, чтобы Баки засунул палец внутрь и нащупал маленькую капсулу с цианидом. Он быстро вытаскивает ее.

— Проклятье, — бормочет Баки и отступает назад. — Присмотрите-ка за ним.

Он не получает ответа от отряда, наклоняется и упирается руками в свои колени. Он ждет, пока нацист посмотрит ему в глаза.

— Эй, ублюдок, — довольно любезно говорит Баки. — Ты говоришь по-английски? Nien? Ладно, тогда я прострелю тебе вторую ногу.

— Да, — выплевывает немец. Его глаза выпучены от гнева, а от боли с него сошло семь потов.

Баки улыбается ему так широко, что даже чувствует, как щурятся глаза. Он хлопает парня по плечу.

— Не так уж и сложно, да? Теперь вот что. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Правда не хочу. Был трудный день. Но ты достал мой отряд, ты достал меня, и затем ты сделал огромную ошибку: ты достал моего Капитана. Я устал, дорогуша. Ты у меня в долгу. Понимаешь? Я действительно могу быть радушным. Но, как бы то ни было, ты мне все расскажешь.

— Сержант, — говорит Капитан. Баки поворачивается, вытягивая свой нож. Он привычно подбрасывает его на ладони, вращая пальцами, — нервный тик.

— Ты сам? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки пожимает плечами и говорит:

— Пятнадцать минут. Прогуляйтесь, ребята.

Не без шума, но Баки получает всю информацию через десять.

 

—

 

 _Помнишь_ _,_ _однажды_ _мы_ _допоздна_ _не_ _ложились_ _спать_ _,_ _читая_ _вслух_ _"_ _Дракулу_ _"_ _друг_ _другу_ _под_ _одеялом_ _,_ _когда_ _твоя_ _мама_ _еще_ _была_ _жива_ _?_ _Мы_ _так_ _здорово_ _проводили_ _время_ _,_ _пугая_ _самих_ _себя_ _как_ _парочка_ _идиотов_ _,_ _пока_ _вдруг_ _на_ _улице_ _не_ _раздалась_ _полицейская_ _сирена_ _и_ _мы_ _оба_ _не_ _заорали_ _,_ _перебудив_ _всю_ _Западную_ _Вирджинию_ _._ _Тогда_ _твоя_ _мама_ _пронеслась_ _по_ _коридору_ _с_ _хлебным_ _ножом_ _наготове_ _,_ _а_ _затем_ _заставила_ _нас_ _погасить_ _свет_ _._ _Так_ _мы_ _и_ _сделали_ _,_ _и_ _позже_ _,_ _конечно_ _,_ _я_ _пытался_ _выглядеть_ _крутым_ _несмотря_ _ни_ _на_ _что_ _,_ _но_ _в_ _итоге_ _все_ _равно_ _спал_ _той_ _ночью_ _рядом_ _с_ _тобой_ _._ _Забавно_ _,_ _наверно_ _._ _Выходит_ _,_ _ты_ _по_ _-_ _прежнему_ _мое_ _любимое_ _убежище_ _._ _Тоже_ _забавно_ _:_ _оказывается_ _,_ _в_ _темноте_ _есть_ _вещи_ _пострашнее_ _вампиров_ _._

 _Расскажу_ _тебе_ _кое_ _-_ _что_ _._ _Расскажу_ _тебе_ _секрет_ _,_ _тот_ _единственный_ _,_ _который_ _я_ _никогда_ _никому_ _не_ _расскажу_ _,_ _даже_ _Богу_ _,_ _священнику_ _,_ _и_ _,_ _чертовски_ _уверен_ _,_ _тебе_ _самому_ _._ _На_ _той_ _базе_ _мы_ _сжигали_ _трупы_ _в_ _печи_ _._ _Я_ _не_ _ел_ _по_ _нескольку_ _дней_ _._ _Истина_ _проста_ _._ _Этот_ _запах_ _будил_ _во_ _мне_ _аппетит_ _._

—

 

Список бестселлеров The New York Times

21 декабря 1975

Научно-популярная литература

 

На этой неделе:

  1. ПИСЬМА: ПОЛНАЯ ВЕРСИЯ, Эшли Джонатан, PhD. (Paradigm, $9.95). Профессор Джонатан пишет историю, собирая письма сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса в оригинальном виде без цензуры впервые с их несанкционированной утечки в 1966 году.
  2. ЧУДО РЕЛАКСАЦИИ, Герберт Бенсон, M.D. (William Morrow, $5.95). Не-ТМ техники релаксации для сброса напряжения.



 

—

 

iloved-youfirst:

  

 

> естественно я влюбилась в unrequited, четырежды пересматривала, ревела, как ребенок, etc, но когда мы смотрели его с мамой, она была в замешательстве от той сцены в середине, ну знаете, _той_ _сцены_ _,_ и было так мучительно неловко объяснять ей, что да, это действительно было в одном из них. блин, как она не знала этого? _все_ _знают_ _об_ _этом_ _письме_ _._

 

lollyps:

 

 

> Твоя мама наверно в возрасте от сорока пяти до шестидесяти? Потому что если это так, она, вероятно, не знала о его существовании, принимая во внимание, что было почти невозможно узнать какие-то подробности о них с 1966 по 1975. После их публикации Говард Старк подал в суд на NYT на такую сумму — да, до сих пор неизвестную, — что они почти обанкротились. Еще со школы про это все знают, так? После миллиарда и одного договоров о неразглашении, которые он, судя по всему, заставил подписать каждого своего сотрудника, среди американской общественности и особенно среди военных, поднялся шум, и вскоре все это дерьмо почти окончательно замяли. Фактически целое поколение лишилось возможности прочитать/изучить письма, в отличие от людей из 1975, потому что тогда за сутки было распространено свыше 300 000 копий, после чего печать писем была полностью прекращена. Даже когда копии начали мельком появляться в конце 60-х/начале 70-х, многие из них были перефразированы и/или до неузнаваемости подверглись цензуре. (Хз, он говорит "блядь", как минимум, двадцать раз. Не больно-то хорошо для наших пуританских ценностей.)
> 
> Кароч, на протяжении многих лет письма Барнса были крайне, чрезвычайно редки. На деле это наиболее сильно подверженные жесткой цензуре и повсеместно запрещенные литературные работы в истории. А тем более… _то_ письмо? То есть, по нынешним меркам, когда Джо Райт сотворил ту свою магию в Unrequited… оно не выглядит слишком откровенно, правда? Но в 1966 оно было, пожалуй, наиболее зацензурированным из них всех.

 

—

 

 _После_ _того_ _,_ _как_ _заканчивается_ _перестрелка_ _,_ _пусть_ _на_ _земле_ _все_ _еще_ _и_ _взрываются_ _снаряды_ _,_ _а_ _я_ _немного_ _слеп_ _и_ _глух_ _,_ _весь_ _мир_ _кристально_ _чист_ _,_ _и_ _у_ _меня_ _появляется_ _чувство_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _мог_ _бы_ _упасть_ _на_ _землю_ _и_ _рыдать_ _,_ _как_ _ребенок_ _,_ _потому_ _что_ _остался_ _жив_ _._ _Впервые_ _почувствовав_ _подобное_ _,_ _я_ _думал_ _,_ _что_ _выпрыгну_ _из_ _собственной_ _кожи_ _._ _Затем_ _все_ _отхлынуло_ _так_ _быстро_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _ощутил_ _себя_ _заново_ _рожденным_ _._ _Весь_ _мир_ _был_ _совершенно_ _новым_ _,_ _и_ _я_ _был_ _на_ _его_ _вершине_ _._ _Я_ _мог_ _поглотить_ _его_ _целиком_ _._

 _Думаешь_ _,_ _я_ _не_ _видел_ _похожего_ _выражения_ _на_ _твоем_ _лице_ _?_

 _Ближе_ _всего_ _к_ _Райским_ _Садам_ _из_ _Книги_ _Бытия_ _я_ _бываю_ _на_ _поле_ _боя_ _,_ _когда_ _шрапнель_ _падает_ _,_ _как_ _град_ _по_ _жестяной_ _крыше_ _._ _Ты_ _смотришь_ _на_ _меня_ _этими_ _голубыми_ _глазами_ _,_ _в_ _твоем_ _лице_ _огонь_ _напряжения_ _,_ _на_ _щеке_ _кровь_ _,_ _а_ _на_ _носу_ _следы_ _сажи_ _._ _Кость_ _от_ _костей_ _моих_ _._ _Был_ _ли_ _ты_ _взят_ _из_ _моего_ _ребра_ _?_ _Должно_ _быть_ _,_ _это_ _так_ _,_ _либо_ _же_ _это_ _я_ _сделан_ _из_ _твоего_ _._ _И_ _,_ _черт_ _побери_ _,_ _я_ _хочу_ _этого_ _._ _Я_ _хочу_ _вернуться_ _в_ _тебя_ _._ _Я_ _хочу_ _тебя_ _сейчас_ _ровно_ _так_ _же_ _,_ _как_ _хотел_ _тебя_ _раньше_ _,_ _чертовски_ _красивого_ _даже_ _с_ _окровавленным_ _носом_ _и_ _разбитыми_ _костяшками_ _._ _Плевать_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _был_ _меньше_ _._ _Мне_ _это_ _даже_ _нравилось_ _—_ _так_ _же_ _,_ _как_ _нравишься_ _и_ _нынешний_ _ты_ _._ _Ты_ _делаешь_ _меня_ _голодным_ _._ _Понимаешь_ _?_ _Ты_ _делаешь_ _меня_ _голодным_ _._ _Этот_ _рот_ _,_ _розовый_ _,_ _как_ _сахарная_ _вата_ _,_ _хоть_ _и_ _произносящий_ _злые_ _слова_ _,_ _которыми_ _впору_ _разрезать_ _кого_ _-_ _нибудь_ _на_ _куски_ _._ _Такой_ _вспыльчивый_ _с_ _тех_ _пор_ _,_ _как_ _научился_ _говорить_ _,_ _и_ _я_ _хочу_ _сказать_ _тебе_ _кое_ _-_ _что_ _:_ _чертовски_ _сложно_ _любить_ _бойца_ _._

 _В_ _любом_ _случае_ _,_ _Господи_ _,_ _я_ _не_ _должен_ _даже_ _думать_ _об_ _этом_ _,_ _не_ _говоря_ _уж_ _о_ _том_ _,_ _чтобы_ _писать_ _подобное_ _._ _Когда_ _-_ _то_ _я_ _любил_ _тебя_ _так_ _нежно_ _,_ _той_ _детской_ _любовью_ _,_ _которой_ _должен_ _был_ _._ _Потом_ _она_ _превратилась_ _в_ _алчную_ _и_ _истинную_ _._ _Если_ _и_ _есть_ _подходящий_ _для_ _меня_   _Рай_ _на_ _остаток_ _вечности_ _,_ _то_ _это_ _будет_ _твоя_ _бледная_ _кожа_ _под_ _моими_ _руками_ _._ _Я_ _больше не_ _буду_ _нуждаться_ _ни_ _в_ _чем_ _._ _Ни_ _в_ _еде_ _,_ _ни_ _в_ _воде_ _,_ _ни_ _во_ _сне_ _._ _Только_ _мои_ _руки_ _на_ _тебе_ _и_ _твои_ _сладкие_ _стоны_ _._

 _Думаю_ _,_ _я_ _унесу_ _это_ _с_ _собой_ _в_ _могилу_ _._ _Это_ _не_ _сделает_ _тебя_ _счастливее_ _._ _Фактически_ _,_ _это_ _только_ _подвергнет_ _тебя_ _опасности_ _—_ _подобного_ _мне_ _не_ _нужно_ _._ _Так_ _я_ _говорю_ _себе_ _._ _Говорю_ _,_ _что_ _благороден_ _и_ _делаю_ _это_ _ради_ _тебя_ _,_ _когда_ _на_ _самом_ _деле_ _мне_ _попросту_ _страшно_ _,_ _и_ _я_ _ищу_ _себе_ _оправдания_ _._

—

 

— Ты ужасен в этом.

— Если хочешь, просто попроси у моей мамы мои фотографии, на одной из них я разодет в…

— Нет, такого тебя я не хочу, — говорит Стив и сурово смотрит на свой крошечный потрепанный альбом. — Прекрати ерзать.

— Сам прекрати, — рефлекторно бормочет Баки. Но слушается. Он возвращается к работе над своими ножами — у него сейчас по одному в каждом ботинке и еще один в куртке — чистит их и затачивает. Чистка оружия теперь такая же рутина, какой когда-то был поход в душ, бритье или снятие носков перед сном. Он собирает эти ножи с мертвых нацистов, и на многих из них выгравирована свастика. У него есть даже зажигалка от оперативника ГИДРЫ, на которой выгравирован ее кровавый символ. Баки сцарапывает щупальца, пририсованные к черепу, но одно из них сопротивляется и не хочет исчезать. Ему нравится вырезать что-то на местах, где были нацистские символы. У Дугана до сих пор есть повторно "освобожденный" Баки в свою пользу шедевр 43-го года: нацистский траншейный нож. ПОХОРОНИТЕ МЕНЯ ЛИЦОМ ВНИЗ, сказано на одной стороне рукояти, на другой же читается: ЧТОБЫ ВЕСЬ МИР МОГ ПОЦЕЛОВАТЬ МОЙ ЗАД.

Снаружи их палатки тихий лес, а неподалеку медленно догорает костер. Болтают ребята. Иногда Стив, срываясь, бормочет ругательства — _ублюдок_  — и Баки нравится знакомое звучание этого слова. Он с головой погружается в разборку, чистку и сборку своего Кольта. Он продумывает каждый свой шаг прежде, чем выполнить его. Мысли затихают, как это было раньше, когда он работал летом на фабрике на другом конце города. Как в рукопашном бою, как в стрельбе, как в сексе, здесь тоже есть ритуал, и этот ритуал усыпляет его. Масло блестит как кровь, или даже девушка. Немногие вещи в жизни так откровенны, как эти.

— У меня в голове песня застряла, — говорит Стив спустя секунду. — Ты ее знаешь, — и он напевает мелодию, ужасно и мило фальшивя.

— Не так, — смеется Баки. — Начинается с: ‘ _Никто_ _не_ _знает_ _бед_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _повидал_ _’..._

 _—_  Точно, — бормочет Стив, — это она.

Но теперь эта песня в голове Баки тоже, и, работая, он тихо, проникновенно поет:

— _Никто_ _не_ _знает_ _бед_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _повидал_ _,_ _и_ _слава_ _Богу_ _,_ _аллилуйя_ _…_ _Если_ _твой_ _час_ _настанет_ _раньше_ _моего_ _,_ _о_ _Боже_ _,_ _скажите_ _моим_ _друзьям_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _тоже_ _скоро_ _уйду_ _…_

И он бесцельно бредет сквозь всю песню, слыша большой оркестр Луи в своей голове:

 _И_ _хотя_ _ты_ _видишь_ _,_

 _Что_ _я_ _все_ _еще_ _продолжаю_ _свой_ _путь_ _,_ _о_ _да_ _,_

 _На_ _моей_ _доле_ _уже_ _слишком_ _много_ _испытаний_ _,_

 _О_ _да_ _,_ _Боже_ _…_

 _—_ Вот бы и это нарисовать, — говорит Стив, улыбаясь. Он всегда любил голос Баки.

— Ну, я и так чертовски привлекателен.

— Хм-м.

Фэлсворт просовывает голову сквозь края их палатки, и Стив с Баки подпрыгивают. Фэлсворт поочередно смотрит на них. Стив не выглядит виноватым, потому что ему не за что переживать, но Баки охватывает ужас, и страх зажимает ему горло. Он не любит подкрадывающихся людей, не только Монти, который даже не просто случайный человек, а брат. Он чувствует себя пойманным за чем-то ужасным.

— Что ты хотел? — слишком резко спрашивает Баки.

— Джонс получил из базы приказ отправляться. Подумал, что вам нужно знать.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив властным тоном, лишенным обычных эмоций. Это его актерский голос, и Баки не любит слышать его, не тогда, когда они вдвоем. — Мы скоро выходим.

Фэлсворт медлит.

— Не знал, что ты был художником, Капитан, — говорит он наконец.

Стив слегка краснеет и пожимает плечами.

— Был. Учился на него некоторое время. Но это недешево, знаешь. Мы пытались, но, в конце концов, я прошел только пару курсов.

Фэлсворт задумывается. Снаружи Дуган неожиданно смеется этим особым смехом, и Баки вздрагивает.

— Поразительное сходство.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив, неуверенно улыбаясь.

Фэлсворт выходит, звук шагов постепенно стихает, и его голос присоединяется к разговору. Стив не торопится проверять приказы полковника. Баки не задает вопросов, так как возражений у него нет, и вместо этого он поджигает сигарету зажигалкой и начинает чистить свою винтовку. Спустя некоторое время он чувствует на себе взгляд и поднимает глаза.

— Что? — спрашивает он.

— Знаешь, куда я хочу отправиться? — говорит Стив.

— Куда?

— В Центральный парк.

— Давно это было, хах.

— Да, — вздыхает Стив. — Сидеть в парке и рисовать. Вот, что я хочу делать. Есть хот-доги. Навестить твою сестру в Хобокене.

Баки мгновенно чувствует отвращение и почти давится своим вздохом в приступе чистого ужаса.

— Мы не поедем в Джерси. Даже Бекка не заставит меня поехать в Джерси.

Даже _Стив_ не заставит его поехать в Джерси.

Стив улыбается уголками рта, а значит, мыслями он уже за миллион миль отсюда. Баки не против. Он делает длинную затяжку и начинает методично паковать свое оружие. Стив думает о возвращении домой. Это то, чего он хочет. И это хорошее желание.

— На самом деле это _ты_ не сможешь заставить меня вернуться в Хобокен, — говорит Стив, продолжая их разговор. Баки поднимает глаза и с минуту смотрит на него, грызущего огрызок карандаша. Он знает, что это правда: Стив до мозга костей мальчишка с Фултон-Лэндинг, и мысль о нем, живущем где-то за пределами их теплого Бруклина невообразима. Автомобильные гудки, грязный городской воздух и ужасный запах соседской стряпни, Стив в вечерних сумерках, с его бледными ногами, свисающими с пожарной лестницы. Баки смотрит на Стива и скучает по дому, но только отчасти. Все же Стив прямо перед ним. Он не может сильно скучать по дому. Самая важная часть его дома прямо здесь.

— Я не должен говорить это, — произносит Стив, потягиваясь и хрустя суставами. Он закончил делать наброски, а Баки закончил со своими ножами и оружием. — Но, черт возьми, я скучаю по дракам в баре. Помню одно место…

— _Господи_ _,_ нет, я пытаюсь это забыть, — стонет Баки.

Стив усмехается.

— Хороший был бар.

— Я думал, ты ослепнешь, оглохнешь или истечешь кровью.

— Хороший, блядь, бар, — настаивает Стив.

— Ну да, — соглашается Баки. — Скажи это своему носу. Тебе надо сломать его в третий раз, и, может быть, Морита наконец-то вправит его на место...

Стив пинается. Баки выпускает дым ему в лицо. Затем Стив вздыхает.

— Давай выйдем. Посмотрим, куда Филлипс хочет отправить нас дальше.

У Баки полно вопросов к Стиву в эти дни. Баки знает, что ему это нравится — нравятся бои, напряжение, ему нравится делать то, что правильно, нравится помогать и руководить отрядом. Но вместе с тем ему и это и не совсем по душе. Капитан Америка не Стив: Капитан Америка — это кто-то с очень уверенным, командирским голосом, кто-то, кто избегает драк в подворотнях и, вероятно, кто-то пышущий здоровьем, с глазами, как небо Канзаса, да и выросший тоже в Канзасе — или в любом из тех жалких мест, названия которых Баки не знает. Временами это поражает его: если бы его не было здесь, тогда на Земле не было бы ни единого человека, который понимал бы Стива. Даже Картер, которая знала Стива раньше, не знает его от начала до конца. Это пугает его. Баки хочет, чтобы люди знали Стива, не Капитана Америка. Стив заслуживает этого.

Хотя он прав, и они должны выйти на улицу — обратно в этот опустошенный мир. Но сначала:

— Дай мне взглянуть.

Стив передает набросок. Сначала Баки не понимает, на кого он смотрит. Рисунок сидящего мужчины, он окружен тенями, и эти тени мрачные, тусклые и угрожающие. В правой руке он держит другую тень, пистолет, а левой тянется к чему-то невидимому. У его рук очень четко очерченные костяшки, сухожилия и толстые квадратные пальцы. Лицо в профиль, резкие черты, штрихи толстые, черные и короткие, прорисованы жестко: ярко выраженный рот, густые брови, прямой нос и изогнутая линия подбородка. Волосы выбились из укладки и спутались на лбу. Сигарета свисает из его рта, и дым завивается кольцами. Большая часть его лица в тени, и детали только намечены. Мышцы его рук напряжены, и белая майка без рукавов, надетая на него, плотно обегает плечи и грудь. Его жетоны блестят в тусклом свете. Он выглядит так, будто работал до пота весь день, и будто эта работа была кровавой. Он выглядит грубо, и похоже, будто он груб с тем, кто на него смотрит.

Это не может быть Баки, но это он. Баки доверяет рукам Стива больше, чем зеркалу. Это он.

Ему пора прекратить делать вид, что он не тот, кем он стал.

— Хах, — говорит он, возвращая рисунок. — Ты все еще неплох в этом, Роджерс.

Стив критически смотрит на набросок.

— Да, наверное?..

Баки тушит сигарету, Стив убирает альбом, и затем они встречают ночь.

 

—

 

Оказывается, что выход у них завтра, и парни решают провести эту отсрочку, распивая у костра алкоголь, принесенный Дуганом.

— Это же ебаный самогон? — после секундного удушья спрашивает Морита. Похоже, он под впечатлением.

Дуган забирает жестяную банку для второго глотка.

— Может быть.

— _Ne tirez pas,_ — произносит Дернье.

— _Ne tir-ez...._

 _— Tirez_ , — поправляет Дернье.

— Научи его чему-нибудь непристойному, — предлагает Дуган.

— Не делай этого, — отвечает Баки. — Научишь его ругаться на двух языках, и его язык превратится в камень за все грехи.

Баки, конечно, должен был догадаться, должен был знать, что сказать подобное все равно что поджечь петарду, потому что Стив, сидящий у костра, поворачивается к нему с горящими глазами и вспыхнувшим лицом и говорит: " _Va te faire foutre,_ мудак". Стив Роджерс говорит Баки идти на хуй на французском: Господи, это нужно признать нелегальным во всех сорока восьми штатах и на всех союзных территориях.

Баки просто показывает ему средний палец, и Джонс с Дернье взрываются смехом.

— Испортили Капитана Америка, — вздыхает Морита.

— Он достаточно испорчен сам по себе, — говорит Баки, и, когда он садится, Стив пихает его локтем в ребра.

Фэлсворт бурчит.

— Художник.

Баки пристально смотрит на него, чувствуя вину за произошедшее ранее, и шутит:

— Еще какой, — а затем: — Дум-Дум, дай мне.

Дуган передает свой контрабандный алкоголь прямо через костер.

— Выпей достаточно и, может быть, ты уснешь сегодня ночью вместо того, чтобы рыскать вокруг как большой злой кот, сержант.

Баки отпивает. Морита был прав: это дерьмо может лишить зрения.

— Может быть, — соглашается он. Дуган беспокоится о нем, но Баки беспокоится о Стиве, беспокоится о безопасности его сна. Впрочем, Баки спать не нужно; во всяком случае, он обнаруживает, методом проб и ошибок, что может обходиться всего несколькими часами в неделю. Ему не нравится думать об этом.

— _J’étudie l’art,_ — говорит Джонс.

— _Sans dec?_ — спрашивает Стив.

— _Poesie_ , — говорит Джонс. Стив не понимает. — Поэзия.

— Баки пишет, — предлагает вниманию Стив.

— Не-а, — говорит он, махнув рукой, и делает еще один глоток алкоголя. Он передает его Стиву. — Я рассказываю истории. Это совершенно разные вещи. Нечем хвастаться. У Стива настоящий талант.

— _Conneries_ , — говорит Стив Баки. Любезно, с большими невинными глазами, он добавляет: — Это значит «ерунда».

— Видите, о чем я говорил? Видите, с чем мне приходится мириться?

Ребята смеются.

— Господи, — ругается Стив после того, как отпивает.

— Я предупреждал, — говорит Морита.

На лице Стива обиженное выражение, потому что вкус ужасен, и это смешит Баки.

— Да ладно, бывало и хуже.

— Прекращай делать из нас ирландцев, Барнс. Твоя мама...

— О Боже.

— Ты знаешь, что бы она сказала.

— Никогда.

Стив пытается вернуть ему жестяную банку.

— Нет, нет, — говорит Баки. — Продолжай пить. Я никогда не видел тебя пьяным.

— Я не могу напиться.

— Ладно, тебе просто нужно больше практики. Ты знаешь, что говорят о Карнеги-холл, Роджерс.

Стив смеется.

— _Давай_ _,_ — говорит Баки, откидываясь на свои локти и сталкиваясь коленями с коленями Стива. Стив морщится и отпивает, вздрагивает, сглатывая, трясет головой и отдает банку Баки обратно.

— Чувствуешь это? — спрашивает Баки. Он лениво усмехается. — Да, ты чувствуешь это. Я знаю этот взгляд.

— _Tu es le pire putain,_ — говорит Стив, и Дернье с Джонсом фыркают. — Чуть-чуть, — признает Стив. — Чуть-чуть чувствую. Не очень много, к сожалению.

— Неплохо, — решает Баки.

— Ты тоже, — говорит Стив, и затем фамильярно. — Давай, Бак, слабо тебе? — Баки отпивает, и у него горит в горле и даже в носу. Он предает банку Джонсу, ищет вокруг сигареты, а затем чувствует на себе взгляд. Фэлсворт смотрит на него.

— Не найдется огонька? — спрашивает Баки.

— Конечно, — говорит он, вздрагивая, и дает Баки прикурить от своей зажигалки.

Баки закуривает вторую сигарету за ночь и затягивается. Стив проворно выхватывает ее у него из рук своими длинными пальцами художника, затягивается сам, стряхивает пепел и возвращает обратно.

— Расскажи нам стихотворение, — говорит Дернье Джонсу.

— “Прочти”, — рассеянно поправляет Джонс. — Эм, _reciter_. Мужик, я не знаю. Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Что-нибудь твое, — говорит Морита. Он смотрит на него и пожимает плечами. — Что? Я не хочу Уитмана или какое-нибудь другое дерьмо. Я хочу что-нибудь новое.

Джонс задумывается над этим. Он начинает:

_“Liberté_

_For my parents who came_

_north, ancestors sold_

_west and south_

_now choosing a direction_

_in hopes of better lives and_

_finding nothing new under_

_red white and blue_

_Am I fighting for my own freedom?_

 

_Egalité_

_For the boys on the front stoop_

_now on the front lines,_

_who talked of change so lines_

_in front of water fountains didn’t come in two tones-_

 

_For my sister and my mother listening_

_framed by kitchen windows,_

_afraid their family might be crossing_

_lines they shouldn’t, about to be_

_crucified-_

 

_I have found there are people_

_already fighting, willing defenders._

 

_Fraternité_

_To the brothers I have found-_

_I would ask for them to lend me their ears_

_but they have already lent me their hands_

_their eyes_

_their blood_

_and so we have become of one flesh-_

 

_They already know.”_

 

 _—_ Боже, Гейб, — произносит Баки в полной тишине.

 

—

 

 _Маргарет_ _"_ _Пегги_ _"_ _Картер_ _-_ _Роджерс_ _умерла_ _в_ _этот_ _день_ _год_ _назад_ _в_ _возрасте_ _96_ _лет_ _._ _Рита_ _и_ _Игги_ _может_ _и_ _не_ _записали_ _каких_ _-_ _либо_ [_хитов_ _о_ _ней_ _,_ _как_ _они_ _сделали_ _для_ _нашего_ _любимого_ _Мстителя_ _,_](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=u3u22OYqFGo) _но_ _это_ _не_ _значит_ _,_ _что_ _она_ _не_ _стала_ _лицом_ _современной_ _разведки_ _и_ _,_ _как_ _вы_ _знаете_ _,_ _не_ _изменила_ _навсегда_ _историю_ _,_ _став_ _соучредителем_ _Щ_ _._ _И_ _._ _Т_ _._ _наряду_ _с_ _Говардом_ _Сарком_ _и_ _своим_ _мужем_ _Стивом_ _Роджерсом_ _в_ _1946._ _Ниже_ _приведены_ _десять_ _великих_ _достижений_ _Пегги_ _Картер_ _._

 _... 10._ _И_ _если_ _вы_ _думаете_ _,_ _что_ _это_ у вас _выдалась_ _тяжелая_ _рабочая_ _неделя_ _,_ _то_ _подумайте_ _вот_ _о_ _чем_ _:_ _Картер_ _тоже_ _была_ _вовлечена_ _,_ _пусть_ _и_ _частично_ _,_ _в_ _Манхэттенский_ _проект_ _._ _Это_ _правда_ _—_ _она_ _выпытывала_ _секреты_ _у_ _советских_ [_"_ _атомных_ _шпионов_ _"_](http://www.smithsonianmag.com/history/spies-who-spilled-atomic-bomb-secrets-127922660/?no-ist) _и_ _защищала_ _разведку_ _США_ _с_ _1942_ _года_ _._ _Без_ _нее_ [_Розенберги_](https://m.fbi.gov/#https://www.fbi.gov/about-us/history/famous-cases/the-atom-spy-case) _не_ _были_ _бы_ _пойманы_ _._ _И_ _где_ _бы_ _мы_ _были_ _,_ _если_ _бы_ _Пегги_ _Картер_ _не_ _прикрывала_ _наши_ _спины_ _?_ _С_ _70%_ _вероятностью_ _—_ _"_ _боролись_ _бы_ _с_ _радиоактивными_ _осадками_ _"._

 _Итак_ _,_ _вот_ _вам_ _краткая_ _информация_ _о_ _Пегги_ _Картер_ _-_ _Роджерс_ _:_ _шпионка_ _,_ _мать_ _,_ _жена_ _и_ _новатор_ _._ _Нам_ _ее_ _не_ _хватает_ _._

 _И_ _давайте_ _будем_ _честны_ _сами_ _с_ _собой_ _._[ _Она_ _,_ _вероятно_ _,_ _просыпалась_ _с_ _таким_ _чувством_ _._](http://s1371.photobucket.com/user/emsu0178/media/PEGSFINAL_zps897a7c51.png.html)

(Уоррен, Кейт. "Десять чертовски выдающихся достижений Пегги Картер-Роджерс". _Buzzfeed._ Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк, 2017. Интернет-ресурс.)

 

—

 

— Что это?

— Не трогай.

В лаборатории Старка все покрыто смазкой и маслом, и в чрезвычайно опасной близости от чего-нибудь легковоспламеняющегося всегда тлеют от одной до четырех сигарет. Баки здесь нравится. Похоже на научную фантастику или какой-нибудь фильм, и это напоминает Баки гаражи и фабриками, в которых он находил себе работу. Ему нравится смотреть, как машины выполняют свое дело. Он хочет все потрогать и испачкать руки. Машины аккуратно выделывают отверстия, поршни и двигатели занимаются своей работой, — это его любимое зрелище. Оно возвращает Баки в детство, и у него чешутся руки сделать кучу моделей самолетов.

— Как она выглядит? — спрашивает Баки.

— Великолепно, — отвечает ему Старк, — _Самой_ _собой_ _._ Господи, чего ты ожидаешь?

Он поднимает на лоб свои очки и передает винтовку Баки.

— Новая оптика, повозился с прицелом, подтянул отдачу. Это экспериментальная модель, сам понимаешь, тут все, что я сделал, пока было свободное время. Ну, как?

Баки берет винтовку, привыкает ее новому весу, и затем поднимает, проверяя прицел.

— Господи, смотри, _куда_ целишься, — недовольно говори Старк и отводит ствол в сторону.

Баки не остается ничего, кроме как оскалиться поверх прицела.

— Она прекрасна, Старк. У тебя есть еще парочка таких где-нибудь?

— Я уже снабдил вашего француза взрывчаткой, не будь таким жадным. Слушай, мне…  

— Уже пора бежать, да?

Старк ухмыляется. В его усталых глазах мерцает тусклый маниакальный блеск.

— Составляю карту планет с Коперником, — говорит он, а затем замечает кого-то, приближающегося позади Баки, и выпрямляется. — Гости, — сообщает он. — Увидимся позже, сержант.

Старк, как и ожидалось, спешно выходит. Баки начинает разбирать свою винтовку в надежде узнать ее получше. Он слышит, как Старк разговаривает с кем-то в удаленной комнате, и держит голову опущенной, надеясь на чудо. Но, конечно же, предательский цокот маленьких каблуков все равно приближается к нему. Проклятье, думает Баки, и начинает ругаться так, как их всех научил Морита: господи-еб-твою-мать-пошло-блядь-все-к-черту.

Джеймс Барнс джентльмен. Даже слишком. И он никогда не ненавидел свое джентльменское обходительность так сильно, как в данную секунду.

— У вас найдется минута?

— Даже несколько.

Баки не знает, стоит ему встать или остаться сидеть, но агент Картер решает за него: она садится с противоположной стороны верстака Старка прежде, чем он успевает отодвинуть свой стул.

— Вам нравится? — спрашивает агент Картер.

Баки в замешательстве.

— Что именно?

— Джонсон.

— Хорошее оружие. Старк внес некоторые изменения, отдача была действительно су... эм, проблемной. Вы знаете.

Уголок красных губ Картер дергается в улыбке. Баки смотрит, как она наклоняется и ищет что-то в своем ботинке. Она вытаскивает самый маленький пистолет, который он когда-либо видел — он уютно лежит в ее небольшой ладони, как черный птенец с влажными и скользкими перьями.

— Говард сделал его. Очень полезен в сложных ситуациях. Хотя из-за него у меня синяки. Отдача, безусловно, бывает той еще сукой.

Баки смеется. Проклятье, думает он, она так красива и полна сюрпризов: действительно привлекательна и чертовски умна. Прямо как Стив. Что за парочка. После этих мыслей сердце Баки становится холодным и тяжелым, как камень, и он возвращается к сборке винтовки.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — меняет он тему разговора.

— О, да, — говорит Агент Картер, доставая папку. — Я закончила разведывательную операцию недалеко от Монтуара. Там разрастается группировка ГИДРЫ. У меня есть все основания полагать, что они планируют двигаться на Париж и, вероятно, связаться оттуда со своей штаб-квартирой в Страсбурге.

— Шмидт? — спрашивает Баки.

— Не обнаружен, — признается Картер, вздыхая. — База самоуничтожилась прежде, чем я смогла узнать что-либо еще.

Баки пристально смотрит на нее.

— Вы штурмовали базу ГИДРЫ? _Одна_ _?_

И внезапно в его жизни вот так просто появляется не один, а целых два невыносимо глупых Стива. Он вспоминает о своих манерах слишком поздно.

— Картер, скажите, что это не то, о чем я думаю…

— Я внедрилась, — уточняет Картер. Ее голос не слишком резкий, и Баки надеется, что она не злится. В отличие от него самого. — Кое-что... вышло из-под контроля.

Господи Боже, думает Баки. Теперь их действительно _двое_ _._

— Ясно, — еле-еле говорит он.

— В любом случае, вы и капитан Роджерс должны изучить это. Я говорила с полковником Филлипсом, вскоре вас отправят на задание. Многие боевики пережили взрыв и залегли на дно. Мы должны как можно скорее поймать их. Они могут оказаться полезными.

Баки забирает папку и открывает ее, чтобы отыскать план базы и доклад Картер о миссии.

— Полезными, хах? — отвлеченно бормочет он. — Что ж, все мы знаем, что к полезным у меня особый подход.

Он на секунду жалеет, что сказал это леди, но потом Картер решительно говорит:

— Да, несомненно.

Баки поднимает на нее взгляд. С опозданием он осознает, что эти разведданные предназначаются Стиву, а не ему.

Картер приковала его своими глазами. В этом свете они цвета пенни, захватывающие и медные.

— На самом деле, — продолжает она, — об этом я и намеревалась с вами поговорить. Проект, над которым в настоящее время работает Говард, столкнулся с некоторыми трудностями, и мы могли бы использовать ваши... навыки.

— Правда?

— Я полагаю, что покидать ударную группу вы не торопитесь. Но, вероятно, я должна предупредить, что некоторые люди жаждут завербовать вас. И после войны... скажем так, вы, несомненно, получите работу, если этого захотите.

Баки обдумывает это. У него нет привычки размышлять о послевоенном времени, как, он знает, это делают другие ребята. Он перестал делать это после стола.

— Мышцы или интеллект?

— И то, и другое, вероятно. У вас развит весьма уникальный набор навыков, и вы могли бы быть ценнейшим активом.

Баки едва открывает рот, чтобы ответить — он не представляет, что сказать, но что-то сказать нужно, — когда они оба слышат голос Стива, зовущий его по имени.

— Бак, эй, я думал, мы... Пегги. То есть, мэм.

Похоже, Баки нужно выслушивать это снова. По крайней мере, он уже собрал свой Джонсон и может уйти отсюда, пока Стив не покраснел еще сильнее или случайно не опрокинул несколько стульев. Этот разговор с Картер и так достаточно вывел его из себя, и ему не хочется теперь смотреть на милого и смущенного Стива, а тем более ему не хочется, чтобы она была тому причиной. Это вызывает у него неприятную тошноту, заставляет его желать хоть как-нибудь дотронуться до Стива или рассмешить его: он хочет показать ей. Это ужасно — нет, насмехается он сам над собой, это _по_ _-_ _джентльменски_. Баки отодвигается и встает.

— Картер, — кивает он.

У нее проницательные глаза. Она не отвлекается на Стива, и он не сомневается, что они еще заговорят об этом позже.

— Барнс.

Баки хлопает Стива по плечу, проходя мимо.

— Увидимся?

— Куда ты? — спрашивает Стив, его лоб морщится.

В дверях Баки подбрасывает винтовку.

— А ты как думаешь? Проверять ее.

 

—

 

24 RUE DE L’ARBRE-SEC

DR A Z

LYON, FRANKREICH

 

DOCH WERDEN SIE ANBEIßEN?

 

—

 

— Но проглотят ли они? — переводит Джонс. Он хмурится, глядя на перехваченную телеграмму. — Но _проглотят_ ли они. Проглотят что?

— Приманку, — говорит Баки. — То есть мы — рыба. Или кто-то другой.

Так они отправляются во Францию, но во Франции ничего: ничего, кроме красивых заброшенных зданий и перепуганных плачущих людей. Лион оказывается пустышкой. Дернье выглядит печальным, будучи дома. Если бы и Нью-Йорк закончил так же, Баки бы тоже был печален. Наконец они оставляют это и получают приказ отправляться в безопасный дом за много миль отсюда.

— Сначала торопись, потом жди, — бормочет Стив в их палатке под покровом ночи.

— Такова уж профессия, — прагматично отвечает Баки.

Новости плохие. Новости всегда плохие. Они теряют много людей на фронте, кучу средств в боях, и денег не остается вовсе. Европа разорвана на мелкие умирающие клочки. Баки думает о телах в печи и распоряжении из гарнизона.

Они идут и идут. Они идут, а затем: откровение.

 

—

 

— Господи Боже, — говорит Дуган. В его голосе нет и намека на сарказм. Он искренне и простодушно ошарашен. Баки представляет, что таким искренним и простодушным тот был, будучи ребенком. — Капитан, ты точно уверен, что мы в правильном месте?

Рот Стива открыт от удивления.

— Ага, — говорит он, и поправляется: — Ну, я имею в виду, координаты правильные.

Это замок или особняк, и в любом случае это, без сомнения, самое красивое и большое здание, которое Баки когда-либо видел. Основание массивное, величественное, древнее, синее с белым; там статуи, настоящие, видит Бог, статуи. Во внутреннем дворе разрослись когда-то подстриженные в разные геометрические формы кустарники. Повсюду на земле увядающие полевые цветы. Они давят их своими грязными ботинками, пока идут, — цветы приятно пахнут, даже умирая.

— Агент Картер сказала, что помещение будет маленьким, — говорит Стив по мере того, как они приближаются.

Баки на ум приходит множество отвратительных ответов — что, у хорошенькой английской леди жилье, должно быть, побольше этой берлоги? — но он проглатывает их все. Здесь красиво, и он не может быть жестоким, не в этом красивом месте.

— Не вижу никаких проблем.

— Она говорила мне, что здесь хранятся многие работы из Лувра. Еще с 39-го года. Французы вывезли их, когда нацистские войска начали наступать. Они не хотели, чтобы предметы искусства были повреждены, если Париж сгорит. Многие из них там внутри.

Баки ухмыляется ему. Забавные вещи. Странные вещи.

— Эй, я ведь всегда обещал сходить с тобой в Метрополитен-музей? Так здесь даже лучше. Музей искусств. Во _Франции_ _._

Стив закатывает глаза, и Баки тянет его за собой.

К входной двери ведут высокие ступени. Лестницы заставлены большими статуями каменных львов. Баки всматривается в застывшие свирепые пасти. Их зубы блестят. На дверях, окрашенных в цвет слоновой кости, шелушится краска. Когда Стив распахивает их, те движутся бесшумно.

Тусклый дневной свет озаряет плывущую в воздухе пыль, что они потревожили. Вестибюль огромен, и пол внутри мраморный — _мраморный_ , Стив, хочет сказать Баки. Но видно этот пол с трудом, потому что вся комната заставлена ящиками: огромными ящиками, крошечными ящиками, открытыми ящиками. В последних картины, написанные маслом.

Молча отряд продолжает свой путь. Баки останавливается взглянуть на одну из картин. Видна только половина. Он смотрит на пять пальцев, которые впились в обнаженный мужской торс, натягивая его кожу, и прорисованные капли крови. Цвета живые, и кожа выглядит невообразимо реальной. На заднем плане тела, и тела в огне. Это пугает его, и он торопится догнать ребят.

Каким-то образом сначала он не замечает ее. Может быть, из-за невероятно огромных размеров. Заходя, он видит только пьедестал. Но затем он смотрит вверх, и вверх, и вверх. Она, возможно, десять футов в высоту. Ее спина выгнута дугой, выдвинутая вперед нога поставлена на скалу, будто она может прыгнуть, или взлететь, или уже летит. Массивные крылья — оперенные, мускулистые, напряженные — отведены назад и в стороны. Ее мраморное одеяние вздымается волнами и захлестывается вокруг ног, плотно облегая стройный торс; жесткая линия ее плеч отклонена. У нее нет лица и нет рук. Запыленный желтый свет падает на ее сильную линию бедер и плеч, доходит до каменной одежды и отбрасывает тени на каждое без исключения перо.

Баки поворачивается к Стиву.

— _Mon Dieu_ , — говорит Дернье, и у него совершенно ошеломленный голос.

Стив медленно, медленно обходит ее. Он не может оторвать взгляд. Его голубые глаза почти прозрачны в сумеречном свете. Его лицо беззащитно.

— _Elle est encore plus belle que j’ai jamais cru possible_ , — тихо произносит Дернье.

— _Qui,_ — говорит Стив, и его приглушенный голос срывается. — _Qui._

Баки не знает, о чем они говорят, и его это не волнует. Он застывает там, где стоит. У нее нет лица — у нее нет лица.

— Кто она? — спрашивает Джим.

— Крылатая Победа Самофракии. — отвечает Стив. Его голос почти бесшумен, но в этой комнате звук отдается эхом. — Это богиня победы. Ника. Ее нашли в 1800-х. Я даже не думал…

Стив очень неожиданно оборачивается и смотрит на Баки.

— Бак, — говорит он беспомощным и потерянным голосом.

— Да, — отвечает Баки, подходя ближе так, что их плечи соприкасаются. Теперь Баки знает правду. Сокровенную и неоспоримую правду. У нее нет лица. Как оперативник, чью голову он разбил, как парень, которого он убил спустя месяц военной службы, даже как сам Баки, Ника безлика. Баки чувствует себя неподготовленным, как если бы он должен был принести подношение.

Рядом с ним Стив дрожит перед старейшим и единственным богом.

— Бак, — задушено повторяет Стив. Его брови сведены вместе, рот приоткрыт. У него темные и влажные ресницы. На лице Баки грязь, пальцы немеют, но и Стив не лучше: грязные волосы и засохшая кровь на губах. Когда он наконец смотрит на Баки, мгновение растягивается, балансируя на грани. Мир рушится, сводится ко лжи. Они единственные люди в комнате. Они, по-наглому, единственные люди во всем мире.

Пылинки плавают в воздухе и оседают на ее монументальных крыльях.

— Ладно, идем, — говорит Баки.

— Что? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки кивает на нее.

— Идем, Стиви.

— Я не могу, — мгновенно отвечает он.

Баки вспоминает, как во время мессы шептал Стиву о своих поцелуях с девушками в исповедальне. Церкви есть святость, Ника — сама античность, а Стив — это Стив: единожды и навеки.

— Уверен, ты можешь, — говорит Баки.

Медленно и неуверенно Стив вытягивает свою грязную руку. Баки наблюдает за его длинными пальцами, кожа которых розовая и прозрачная в солнечном свете. Неожиданно он становится таким же нереальным, как Ника: таким же вечным, таким же древним. Касаясь мраморной ткани ее одежды, Стив резко выдыхает. Он оглаживает ладонью непокорную линию ее бедра, и затем поднимает свою благородную голову и смотрит на нее.

 

—

 

 _Эту_ _историю_ _мне_ _рассказала_ _твоя_ _мама_ _._

 _Когда_ _она_ _прибыла_ _издалека_ _на_ _корабле_ _,_ _она_ _продолжала_ _болеть_ _и_ _не_ _могла_ _разобраться_ _,_ _почему_ _._ _В_ _конечном_ _счете_ _одна_ _леди_ _подошла_ _к_ _ней_ _узнать_ _,_ _в_ _порядке_ _ли_ _она_ _,_ _и_ _спросила_ _: "_ _Когда_ _ты_ _должна_ _родить_ _?"._ _Тогда_ _твоя_ _мама_ _сказала_ _: "_ _Нет_ _,_ _это_ _просто_ _морская_ _болезнь_ _"._

 _Мне_ _бы_ _следовало_ _унести_ _продолжение_ _этой_ _истории_ _с_ _собой_ _в_ _могилу_ _,_ _но_ _я_ _сомневаюсь_ _,_ _что_ _кто_ _-_ _нибудь_ _озаботится_ _поисками_ _этих_ _строк_ _._

 _Так_ _вышло_ _,_ _что_ _женщина_ _из_ _Старого_ _Света_ _оказалась_ _права_ _,_ _и_ _твоя_ _мама_ _плакала_ _,_ _изводя_ _себя_ _,_ _потому_ _что_ _была_ _так_ _напугана_ _и_ _одинока_ _._ _Понимаешь_ _,_ _почему_ _я_ _должен_ _был_ _унести_ _это_ _с_ _собой_ _в_ _могилу_ _?_ _Она_ _спросила_ _женщину_ _,_ _что_ _,_ _черт_ _возьми_ _,_ _ей_ _теперь_ _делать_ _?_ _У_ _нее_ _нет_ _денег_ _,_ _и_ _никто_ _на_ _всей_ _божьей_ _земле_ _не_ _наймет_ _к_ _себе_ _ирландскую_ _девушку_ _,_ _только_ _что_ _сошедшую_ _с_ _корабля_ _,_ _особенно_ _,_ _если_ _та_ _беременна_ _._ _Тогда_ _женщина_ _,_ _что_ _чувствовала_ _себя_ _ужасно_ _из_ _-_ _за_ _этого_ _,_ _ужасно_ _из_ _-_ _за_ _девушки_ _,_ _которой_ _некуда_ _было_ _идти_ _,_ _стянула_ _со_ _своей_ _руки_ _обручальное_ _кольцо_ _—_ _муж_ _ее_ _погиб_ _на_ _войне_ _—_ _и_ _надела_ _на_ _палец_ _твоей_ _мамы_ _._ _Она_ _сказала_ _ей_ _свою_ _фамилию_ _и_ _имя_ _мужа_ _,_ _а_ _также_ _она_ _сказала_ _,_ _что_ _настало_ _время_ _начать_ _все_ _с_ _самого_ _начала_ _._ _Так_ _твоя_ _мама_ _и_ _сделала_ _._ _Она_ _купила_ _участок_ _на_ _кладбище_ _и_ _сказала_ _,_ _что_ _это_ _твой_ _отец_ _._ _Та_ _могила_ _пуста_ _,_ _как_ _будет_ _пуста_ _и_ _моя_ _._ _Тот_ _розарий_ _,_ _который_ _ты_ _носишь_ _с_ _тобой_ _и_ _который_ _,_ _как_ _ты_ _думаешь_ _,_ _принадлежал_ _ему_ _—_ _был_ _ее_ _._ _Он_ _всегда_ _был_ _ее_ _._

 _После_ _того_ _,_ _как_ _она_ _прошептала_ _мне_ _все_ _это_ _,_ _всю_ _правду_ _своей_ _жизни_ _,_ _она_ _начала_ _выкашливать_ _легкие_ _._ _Я_ _дал_ _ей_ _воды_ _,_ _помню_ _,_ _а_ _потом_ _спросил_ _—_ _ну_ _,_ _то_ _,_ _что_ _спросил_ _бы_ _любой_ _,_ _наверно_ _._ _Я_ _спросил_ _,_ _почему_ _она_ _сделала_ _это_ _._ _Почему_ _она_ _выбрала_ _меня_ _,_ _чтобы_ _все_ _рассказать_ _._ _Она_ _посмотрела_ _мне_ _в_ _глаза_ _,_ _обратилась_ _ко_ _мне_ _как_ _обычно_ _это_ _делала_ _,_ _и_ _сказала_ _: "_ _Джеймс_ _Бьюкенен_ _,_ _мне_ _недолго_ _осталось_ _на_ _этой_ _Земле_ _._ _Я_ _рассказала_ _тебе_ _,_ _потому_ _что_ _знаю_ _._ _Ты_ _и_ _я_ _,_ _ты_ _и_ _я_ _,_ _Джеймс_ _,_ _мы_ _оба_ _такие_ _сказочники_ _"._

 _Я_ _до_ _сих_ _пор_ _не_ _понимаю_ _,_ _что_ _именно_ _она_ _знала_ _._ _У_ _меня_ _есть_ _подозрения_ _._ _Думаю_ _,_ _она_ _видела_ _во_ _мне_ _вора_ _и_ _самозванца_ _,_ _которых_ _видела_ _в_ _самой_ _себе_ _._ _Мы_ _понимали_ _друг_ _друга_ _,_ _твоя_ _мама_ _и_ _я_ _._ _Я_ _был_ _хорошим_ _ребенком_ _,_ _и_ _,_ _пока_ _не_ _бросил_ _школу_ _,_ _приносил_ _сплошные_ _пятерки_ _,_ _возвращаясь_ _домой_ _,_ _был_ _хорошим_ _на_ _работе_ _,_ _хорошим_ _на_ _свиданиях_ _,_ _джентльменом_ _._ _Я_ _так_ _гордился_ _этими_ _вещами_ _,_ _а_ _оказалось_ _,_ _что_ _они_ _не_ _имеют_ _никакого_ _значения_ _._ _Пусть_ _ты_ _и_ _был_ _проблемным_ _,_ _мы_ _всегда_ _по_ _одну_ _сторону_ _баррикад_ _._ _Бандитский_ _Бруклин_ _и_ _неизменные_ _мы_ _—_ _сделаем_ _все_ _,_ _что_ _угодно_ _,_ _ради_ _друг_ _друга_ _,_ _разве_ _нет_ _?_ _Я_ _воровал_ _,_ _лгал_ _,_ _жульничал_ _и_ _делал_ _все_ _это_ _в_ _основном_ _ради_ _тебя_ _._ _Не_ _потому_ _что_ _ты_ _просил_ _—_ _ты_ _даже_ _маму_ _свою_ _не_ _просил_ _,_ _и_ _никогда_ _не_ _попросил_ _бы_ _кого_ _-_ _то_ _другого_ _,_ _учитывая_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _бы_ _просто_ _подавился_ _бы_ _своей_ _гордостью_ _,_ _если_ _бы_ _попытался_ _проглотить_ _ее_ _._ _Но_ _,_ _как_ _и_ _я_ _,_ _она_ _все_ _равно_ _делала_ _это_ _для_ _тебя_ _._

 _Она_ _сказала_ _мне_ _,_ _что_ _сначала_ _чертовски_ _боялась_ _любви_ _к_ _тебе_ _._ _Она_ _сказала_ _,_ _что_ _не_ _знала_ _,_ _как_ _это_ _возможно_ _,_ _потому_ _что_ _думала_ _,_ _что_ _будет_ _постоянно_ _ждать_ _твоей_ _смерти_ _,_ _а_ _она_ _бы_ _не_ _вынесла_ _,_ _если_ _бы_ _снова_ _лишилась_ _кого_ _-_ _нибудь_ _._ _Тогда_ _я_ _наконец_ _очнулся_ _и_ _спросил_ _у_ _нее_ _,_ _как_ _долго_ _на_ _самом_ _деле_ _она_ _любила_ _тебя_ _._ _Знаешь_ _,_ _что_ _она_ _сказала_ _мне_ _?_ _Она_ _сказала_ _,_ _что_ _это_ _глупый_ _вопрос_ _._

 _Она_ _умерла_ _ночью_ _,_ _пока_ _мы_ _спали_ _в_ _своих_ _кроватях_ _._ _Я_ _узнал_ _эту_ _новость_ _первым_ _потому_ _,_ _что_ _,_ _наверно_ _,_ _проснулся_ _первым_ _,_ _прихватил_ _для_ _нее_ _хлеб_ _,_ _суп_ _или_ _что_ _-_ _то_ _еще_ _._ _Все_ _,_ _что_ _мне_ _удалось_ _увидеть_ _,_ _пока_ _ее_ _забирали_ _,_ _—_ _ее_ _белая_ _рука_ _._ _Помню_ _,_ _как_ _прошел_ _весь_ _путь_ _до_ _твоей_ _квартиры_ _,_ _мы_ _не_ _виделись_ _около_ _полутора_ _дней_ _,_ _и_ _я_ _знал_ _,_ _что_ _должен_ _рассказать_ _тебе_ _,_ _но_ _также_ _знал_ _,_ _что_ _не_ _хочу_ _этого_ _._ _Так_ _что_ _я_ _прокрался_ _,_ _тихо_ _,_ _как_ _мышь_ _,_ _и_ _,_ _конечно_ _,_ _ты_ _еще_ _спал_ _._ _Все_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _мог_ _—_ _это_ _смотреть_ _на_ _тебя_ _и_ _молить_ _Бога_ _о_ _том_ _,_ _чтобы_ _мне_ _удалось_ _приврать_ _в_ _этом_ _,_ _чтоб_ _все_ _было_ _хорошо_ _снова_ _._

 _Под_ _конец_ _она_ _была_ _такой_ _измученной_ _._

 _Никогда_ _действительно_ _не_ _думал_ _о_ _будущем_ _._ _Никогда_ _,_ _на_ _самом_ _деле_ _,_ _не_ _думал_ _ни_ _о_ _чем_ _,_ _кроме_ _тебя_ _._ _В_ _этом_ _плане_ _у_ _твоей_ _мамы_ _и_ _меня_ _было_ _что_ _-_ _то_ _общее_ _,_ _упокой_ _Господь_ _ее_ _душу_ _._ _Но_ _ни_ _один_ _из_ _нас_ _,_ _думаю_ _,_ _не_ _был_ _предназначен_ _для_ _чего_ _-_ _то_ _большего_ _._ _Это_ _правда_ _,_ _малыш_ _,_ _это_ _правда_ _._ _У_ _меня_ _засохшее_ _сердце_ _._ _Едва_ _ли_ _я_ _предназначен_ _любить_ _,_ _и_ _уж_ _не_ _теперь_ _это_ _точно_ _._ _Я_ _должен_ _умереть_ _здесь_ _._ _Я_ _тот_ _парень_ _,_ _что_ _не_ _вернется_ _._ _Пытаюсь_ _представить_ _жизнь_ _после_ _этого_ _,_ _но_ _ничего_ _не_ _выходит_ _._ _Так_ _что_ _забудь_ _обо_ _мне_ _,_ _ладно_ _?_ _Если_ _это_ _сделает_ _тебя_ _счастливым_ _._ _Живи_ _славно_ _,_ _ешь_ _,_ _как_ _король_ _,_ _смейся_ _,_ _пока_ _не_ _взойдет_ _солнце_ _,_ _никогда_ _не_ _оглядывайся_ _назад_ _._ _Не_ _смей_ _оглядываться_ _назад_ _._ _Больше_ _,_ _чем_ _что_ _-_ _либо_ _еще_ _,_ _я_ _хочу_ _знать_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _не_ _остановился_ _._ _Больше_ _,_ _чем_ _что_ _-_ _либо_ _еще_ _,_ _я_ _хочу_ _знать_ _,_ _что_ _ты_ _свернул_ _горы_ _—_ _все_ _остальное_ _,_ _кажется_ _,_ _совсем_ _не_ _важно_ _._

 _Так_ _как_ _долго_ _я_ _любил_ _тебя_ _?_ _От_ _колыбели_ _до_ _могилы_ _,_ _любимый_ _._ _Еще_ _до_ _того_ _,_ _как_ _я_ _появился_ _на_ _свет_ _._ _Теперь_ _мне_ _ясно_ _,_ _понимаешь_ _._ _Твоя_ _мама_ _была_ _права_ _._ _Это_ _действительно_ _глупый_ _вопрос_ _._

—

ЕСЛИ Я ПОЙДУ И ДОЛИНОЙ СМЕРТНОЙ ТЕНИ, НЕ УБОЮСЬ ЗЛА, — с другой стороны ножа этого гитлерюгенда с глазами голубыми, как небо Коннектикута, Баки вырезает: ИБО Я ЗЛЕЙШИЙ УБЛЮДОК В ДОЛИНЕ.

 

—

 

В зеркале Баки кривит рот влево, чтобы открыть лучший угол для бритья. Он заканчивает, закрывает кран, хватает полотенце. Он ни о чем особо не думает. Отстраняя от лица полотенце, он замечает на нем маленькую красную каплю. Баки похлопывает себя по щекам, проводит ладонями вдоль челюсти. За ее углом он чувствует влагу. Откинув голову так, чтобы можно было видно в зеркале, Баки ощупывает это место. Каким-то образом он поцарапал себя, и там немного крови. Тонкий маленький кусочек кожи болтается, будто он случайно сорвал мозоль. Баки зажимает его между большим и указательным пальцами и тянет. Это не больно. Он тянет, и под его кожей все красное, как мышцы, только более гладкое. Баки тянет сильнее. Он тянет и тянет. Теперь ему видны все сухожилия собственной челюсти, а также кости под ними. Он схватывает кожу получше. Вместе с ней отходит хрящ носа. Он тянет…

С трудом ему удается поймать свой крик и удерживать его внутри горла. Вокруг него люди в глубоком сне, и даже Стив спит, отвернув светлую голову в сторону. Баки тяжело ловит воздух ртом, его глаза мокрые. Низкий огонь отбрасывает страшные тени на землю рядом.

— Сержант?

Баки вздрагивает и поворачивается. Это Джонс. Он опирается на дерево, в руках винтовка, сейчас его вахта.

— Сержант? — настороженно повторяет Джонс.

— В порядке, — тихо говорит Баки, чтобы не разбудить никого. — Периметр чистый?

— Чистый.

Сердце Баки стучит у него во рту. Он с трудом сглатывает.

— Ты верующий человек, не так ли, рядовой?

— Да, — подтверждает Джонс.

— Ты до сих пор сохранил свою веру?

— Да.

— Как думаешь, мне можно молиться, если у меня не так много веры? Я имею в виду, думаешь, это правильно? По-твоему, это допускается?

Джонс задумывается, и Баки ценит это. Наконец он говорит:

— Да. Думаю, Он всегда слушает и слышит Он каждого. Я думаю, шанс на искупление есть всегда.

Пальцы Баки дрожат, когда он протягивает руку и начинает копаться в рюкзаке Стива. Джонс не выглядит обеспокоенным. Требуется секунда, но вот оно: знакомые изношенные овальные бусы розария. Баки вынимает его и держит тяжелое металлическое распятие на ладони. Он крестится правой рукой и бормочет молитву. Во имя Отца на его лбу, и Сына между его ребрами, и Святого Духа в ямках его плеч, Аминь. Он перебирает розарий, пока возносит молитву. Джонс не произносит ни слова.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _…_ _По_ _этой_ _же_ _причине_ _,_ _к_ _слову_ _,_ _данные_ _письма_ _безоговорочно_ _укрепились_ _в_ _поп_ _-_ _культуре_ _—_ _дело_ _в_ _том_ _,_ _как_ _мы_ _,_ _общество_ _,_ _определям_ _любовь_ _или_ _боль_ _._ _Фактически_ _,_ _они_ _сформировали_ _наше_ _коллективное_ _сознание_ _._ _Мы_ _любим_ _их_ _потому_ _,_ _что_ _они_ _скандальны_ _,_ _потому_ _,_ _что_ _они_ _сенсационны_ _,_ _но_ _также_ _мы_ _любим_ _их_ _потому_ _,_ _что_ _они_ _дают_ _нам_ _возможность_ _заглянуть_ _в_ _прошлое_ _,_ _в_ _наше_ _национальное_ _прошлое_ _._ _И_ _,_ _может_ _быть_ _,_ _это_ _прошлое_ _совершенно_ _не_ _такое_ _,_ _каким_ _мы_ _его_ _считали_ _._ _Я_ _думаю_ _,_ _что_ _все_ _американцы_ _были_ _наделены_ _определенными_ _идеалами_ _в_ _1940-_ _х_ _;_ _мы_ _пытаемся_ _перенять_ _стили_ _или_ _же_ _завидуем_ _тому_ _,_ _насколько_ _проще_ _и_ _слаще_ _была_ _тогда_ _жизнь_ _._ _Барнс_ _показал_ _нам_ _,_ _что_ _все_ _это_ _было_ _неправдой_ _._ _Благодаря_ _ему_ _с_ _наших_ _глаз_ _спадает_ _пелена_ _._ _Тот_ _период_ _времени_ _был_ _лишь_ _одним_ _из_ _многих_ _,_ _только_ _с_ _разницей_ _,_ _что_ _жизнь_ _была_ _тяжелее_ _._

 _Очевидно_ _,_ _что_ _на_ _многое_ _в_ _жизни_ _Барнса_ _повлияла_ _Великая_ _Депрессия_ _._ _Я_ _думаю_ _,_ _что_ _одно_ _из_ _писем_ _,_ _в_ _частности_ _,_ _очень_ _ярко_ _и_ _трогательно_ _раскрывает_ _нам_ _те_ _экономические_ _трудности_ _._ _Но_ _,_ _пусть_ _это_ _и_ _привлекает_ _своей_ _оригинальностью_ _,_ _я_ _хочу_ _,_ _чтобы_ _после_ _его_ _прочтения_ _вы_ _вынесли_ _для_ _себя_ _нечто_ _другое_ _._ _Что_ _я_ _хочу_ _донести_ _до_ _вас_ _,_ _до_ _всех_ _и_ _каждого_ _,_ _так_ _это_ _то_ _,_ _что_ _борьба_ _человеческой_ _природы_ _—_ _простого_ _выживания_ _—_ _вечна_ _и_ _уникальна_ _._ _Не_ _существует_ _ни_ _одного_ _правильного_ _философского_ _взгляда_ _,_ _через_ _призму_ _которого_ _можно_ _прочесть_ _это_ _._ _Именно_ _это_ _и_ _делает_ _его_ _письма_ _такими_ _особенными_ _:_ _мы_ _не_ _можем_ _отнести_ _их_ _к_ _какой_ _-_ _либо_ _категории_ _._ _Ни_ _профессор_ _литературы_ _,_ _ни_ _профессор_ _истории_ _,_ _ни_ _профессор_ _экономики_ _,_ _ни_ _профессор_ _гендерных_ _исследований_ _,_ _ни_ _,_ _черт_ _возьми_ _,_ _даже_ _такой_ _философ_ _,_ _как_ _я_ _..._ _никто_ _из_ _нас_ _не_ _может_ _утверждать_ _,_ _что_ _эти_ _письма_ _относятся_ _к_ _нашей_ _и_ _только_ _нашей_ _области_ _._ _Они_ _относятся_ _ко_ _всем_ _областям_ _._ _Как_ _страна_ _,_ _они_ _отождествляют_ _нас_ _,_ _как_ _люди_ _,_ _они_ _движут_ _нами_ _._ _Помня_ _об_ _этом_ _,_ _я_ _бы_ _хотела_ _поблагодарить_ _вас_ _за_ _то_ _,_ _что_ _вы_ _были_ _столь_ _внимательны_ _и_ _отзывчивы_ _во_ _время_ _сегодняшней_ _встречи_ _,_ _и_ _,_ _если_ _вы_ _не_ _возражаете_ _,_ _я_ _бы_ _хотела_ _закончить_ _свое_ _первое_ _выступление_ _на_ _конференции_ _TED_ _прочтением_ _предпоследнего_ _письма_ _Джеймса_ _Барнса_ _._ _И_ _короткая_ _заметка_ _к_ _контексту_ _:_ _записи_ _говорят_ _нам_ _,_ _что_ _он_ _был_ _ранен_ _в_ _бою_ _перед_ _Рождеством_ _1944_ _года_ _._ _Ранение_ _было_ _почти_ _смертельным_ _._

 

 

 

> _“_ _Слушай_ _,_ _мне_ _жаль_ _,_ _что_ _я_ _заставил_ _тебя_ _так_ _волноваться_ _._ _Я_ _в_ _порядке_ _,_ _разве_ _что_ _теперь_ _ты_ _знаешь_ _,_ _каково_ _было_ _мне_ _в_ _прошлом_ _году_ _,_ _когда_ _ты_ _истекал_ _кровью_ _у_ _меня_ _на_ _руках_ _,_ _пока_ _я_ _стоял_ _там_ _как_ _беспомощное_ _ничтожество_ _,_ _не_ _имея_ _,_ _черт_ _возьми_ _,_ _ни_ _малейшего_ _представления_ _о_ _том_ _,_ _что_ _делать_ _._ _Я_ _уже_ _забыл_ _многое_ _из_ _того_ _моего_ _сурового_ _испытания_ _,_ _но_ _я_ _правда_ _помню_ _,_ _как_ _ты_ _засунул_ _свой_ _ремень_ _между_ _моими_ _зубами_ _._ _Я_ _помню_ _,_ _как_ _мы_ _были_ _в_ _тылу_ _врага_ _,_ _и_ _мне_ _нельзя_ _было_ _шуметь_ _,_ _помню_ _,_ _как_ _чертовски_ _пытался_ _воздержаться_ _от_ _крика_ _._ _Было_ _больно_ _,_ _конечно_ _._ _Больно_ _так_ _,_ _будто_ _сам_ _Дьявол_ _копался_ _у_ _меня_ _внутри_ _,_ _пытаясь_ _вырвать_ _внутренности_ _._
> 
> _Я_ _помню_ _,_ _что_ _после_ _того_ _,_ _как_ _все_ _закончилось_ _,_ _ты_ _прижимался_ _своим_ _лбом_ _к_ _моему_ _._ _Ты_ _не_ _мог_ _произнести_ _ни_ _слова_ _,_ _но_ _я_ _знал_ _,_ _что_ _тебе_ _страшно_ _._ _Я_ _закрыл_ _глаза_ _и_ _на_ _секунду_ _смог_ _представить_ _,_ _что_ _вернулся_ _в_ _Бруклин_ _._ _Я_ _представил_ _,_ _что_ _наши_ _лица_ _слишком_ _близко_ _,_ _потому_ _что_ _мы_ _делим_ _кровать_ _посреди_ _зимы_ _,_ _и_ _ты_ _перевернулся_ _с_ _боку_ _на_ _бок_ _во_ _сне_ _._ _Клянусь_ _Богом_ _,_ _в_ _эту_ _секунду_ _я_ _смог_ _почувствовать_ _запах_ _угольного_ _карандаша_ _от_ _твоих_ _рук_ _после_ _целого_ _дня_ _рисования_ _и_ _моторного_ _масла_ _от_ _моей_ _кожи_ _после_ _работы_ _в_ _гараже_ _._ _Когда_ _ты_ _выдохнул_ _,_ _я_ _даже_ _смог_ _почувствовать_ _сладкий_ _запах_ _апельсинов_ _._
> 
> _В_ _тот_ _же_ _момент_ _я_ _перестал_ _воображать_ _себе_ _подобное_ _._ _Я_ _умирал_ _и_ _был_ _рад_ _,_ _что_ _умираю_ _,_ _когда_ _ты_ _рядом_ _._
> 
> _Знаешь_ _,_ _я_ _не_ _думаю_ _,_ _что_ _когда_ _-_ _либо_ _раньше_ _рассказывал_ _тебе_ _всю_ _эту_ _историю_ _целиком_ _._ _Она_ _началась_ _накануне_ _той_ _зимы_ _._ _Я_ _будто_ _вращаюсь_ _по_ _орбите_ _,_ _притянутый_ _к_ _тому_ _году_ _с_ _огромной_ _космической_ _силой_ _притяжения_ _._
> 
> _Это_ _был_ _1940,_ _год_ _,_ _когда_ _ты_ _почти_ _умер_ _у_ _меня_ _на_ _руках_ _,_ _но_ _написанное_ _далее_ _произошло_ _еще_ _до_ _этого_ _._ _Зима_ _только_ _наступала_ _,_ _и_ _твой_ _кашель_ _пока_ _был_ _слабым_ _,_ _еще_ _не_ _приковавшим_ _тебя_ _на_ _несколько_ _недель_ _к_ _кровати_ _._ _Я_ _знал_ _,_ _что_ _,_ _даже_ _если_ _не_ _смогу_ _заплатить_ _за_ _отопление_ _,_ _мне_ _нужно_ _заплатить_ _,_ _по_ _крайне_ _мере_ _,_ _за_ _несколько_ _шерстяных_ _или_ _стеганых_ _одеял_ _._ _Помню_ _,_ _я_ _думал_ _,_ _что_ _,_ _если_ _и_ _получится_ _украсть_ _еду_ _,_ _мне_ _потребуются_ _деньги_ _на_ _твои_ _лекарства_ _._
> 
> _Это_ _произошло_ _,_ _когда_ _меня_ _сократили_ _в_ _автомастерской_ _,_ _а_ _на_ _фабриках_ _в_ _Бруклине_ _и_ _Квинсе_ _не_ _хватало_ _рабочих_ _мест_ _—_ _думаю_ _,_ _эту_ _часть_ _истории_ _ты_ _знаешь_ _._ _Я_ _обошел_ _весь_ _Манхеттен_ _,_ _но_ _никто_ _в_ _Мидтауне_ _не_ _захотел_ _нанять_ _меня_ _._ _В_ _конце_ _концов_ _я_ _остановился_ _в_ _гастрономе_ _и_ _обольстил_ _дедулю_ _за_ _прилавком_ _со_ _всякой_ _ерундой_ _,_ _которую_ _сейчас_ _не_ _могу_ _и_ _припомнить_ _,_ _но_ _,_ _как_ _бы_ _то_ _ни_ _было_ _,_ _он_ _наконец_ _посвятил_ _меня_ _в_ _парочку_ _производственных_ _тайн_ _о_ _том_ _,_ _кто_ _в_ _округе_ _нуждался_ _в_ _помощи_ _._ _В_ _итоге_ _я_ _получил_ _временную_ _работу_ _в_ _доках_ _в_ _Челси_ _._ _Там_ _был_ _только_ _неполный_ _рабочий_ _день_ _,_ _и_ _в_ _конечном_ _счете_ _мне_ _пришлось_ _сменить_ _ее_ _на_ _работу_ _в_ _доках_ _рядом_ _с_ _домом_ _,_ _но_ _я_ _получал_ _деньги_ _,_ _и_ _все_ _было_ _нормально_ _._ _В_ _тот_ _день_ _,_ _я_ _работал_ _,_ _быть_ _может_ _,_ _часов_ _пять_ _,_ _и_ _на_ _обратном_ _пути_ _в_ _наш_ _покосившийся_ _дом_ _я_ _так_ _сильно_ _чувствовал_ _удачу_ _,_ _что_ _сделал_ _остановку_ _на_ _рынке_ _._ _Будь_ _ты_ _женщиной_ _,_ _я_ _бы_ _,_ _вероятно_ _,_ _попытался_ _купить_ _тебе_ _кольцо_ _._ _Я_ _мог_ _бы_ _приобрести_ _весь_ _мир_ _,_ _ведь_ _у_ _меня_ _было_ _целых_ _полтора_ _доллара_ _в_ _кармане_ _,_ _которые_ _мне_ _заплатили_ _за_ _столь_ _короткий_ _срок_ _работы_ _._ _Кажется_ _,_ _это_ _были_ _первые_ _реальные_ _деньги_ _за_ _последние_ _несколько_ _лет_ _._
> 
> _Так_ _что_ _я_ _бродил_ _по_ _рынку_ _,_ _осматривался_ _,_ _сушеное_ _то_ _,_ _консервированное_ _это_ _..._ _а_ _потом_ _я_ _увидел_ _несколько_ _апельсинов_ _._ _Небесный_ _хор_ _запел_ _,_ _когда_ _я_ _посмотрел_ _на_ _эти_ _апельсины_ _._ _Они_ _были_ _такими_ _яркими_ _,_ _а_ _я_ _трудился_ _в_ _поте_ _лица_ _,_ _замерз_ _,_ _да_ _и_ _ты_ _выглядел_ _подавленным_ _и_ _болел_ _уже_ _несколько_ _недель_ _._ _Внезапно_ _меня_ _осенило_ _,_ _и_ _я_ _понял_ _,_ _что_ _должен_ _сделать_ _._
> 
> _Клянусь_ _Богу_ _,_ _я_ _торговался_ _с_ _мистером_ _О_ _'_ _Лири_ _над_ _одним_ _-_ _единственным_ _апельсином_ _пятнадцать_ _минут_ _подряд_ _._ _В_ _тот_ _день_ _это_ _было_ _чем_ _-_ _то_ _важным_ _для_ _меня_ _—_ _купить_ _его_ _на_ _только_ _что_ _заработанные_ _деньги_ _._ _В_ _итоге_ _я_ _получил_ _его_ _за_ _довольно_ _дешевую_ _цену_ _._
> 
> _Я_ _никогда_ _не_ _забуду_ _выражения_ _твоего_ _лица_ _,_ _когда_ _я_ _появился_ _в_ _дверях_ _и_ _бросил_ _его_ _тебе_ _._ _Даже_ _описать_ _не_ _могу_ _._ _Я_ _бы_ _отдал_ _все_ _на_ _этой_ _земле_ _,_ _лишь_ _бы_ _ты_ _снова_ _посмотрел_ _на_ _меня_ _так_ _._ _Я_ _бы_ _завалил_ _апельсинами_ _всю_ _твою_ _комнату_ _._ _Даже_ _весь_ _наш_ _дом_ _._ _Дарил_ _бы_ _тебе_ _их_ _корзинами_ _каждый_ _день_ _до_ _самой_ _своей_ _смерти_ _и_ _организовал_ _бы_ _их_ _доставку_ _даже_ _после_ _нее_ _._
> 
> _Конечно_ _,_ _потом_ _ты_ _начал_ _беспокоиться_ _из_ _-_ _за_ _цены_ _и_ _даже_ _слышать_ _не_ _хотел_ _о_ _том_ _,_ _чтобы_ _съесть_ _его_ _в_ _одиночку_ _._ _Так_ _что_ _ты_ _заставил_ _меня_ _разделить_ _его_ _с_ _тобой_ _._ _Я_ _до_ _сих_ _пор_ _могу_ _почувствовать_ _его_ _вкус_ _—_ _он_ _был_ _таким_ _сладким_ _и_ _терпким_ _на_ _языке_ _,_ _от_ _сока_ _слипались_ _пальцы_ _._ _Помнишь_ _,_ _мы_ _даже_ _сдавливали_ _его_ _кожуру_ _,_ _потому_ _что_ _так_ _мы_ _могли_ _почувствовать_ _вырывающиеся_ _из_ _нее_ _маленькие_ _всплески_ _аромата_ _._ _Ничего_ _похожего_ _я_ _не_ _ел_ _ни_ _до_ _,_ _ни_ _после_ _._ _Перед_ _нами_ _будто_ _развернулся_ _целый_ _летний_ _праздник_ _,_ _пусть_ _на_ _деле_ _это_ _был_ _всего_ _лишь_ _один_ _фрукт_ _,_ _заменивший_ _собой_ _лето_ _вместо_ _подкрадывающейся_ _зимы_ _,_ _уже_ _начавшей_ _убивать_ _цветы_ _._
> 
> _Никогда_ _не_ _рассказывал_ _об_ _этом_ _ни_ _одной_ _живой_ _душе_ _и_ _,_ _уверен_ _,_ _никогда_ _не_ _расскажу_ _,_ _но_ _я_ _думаю_ _о_ _том_ _апельсине_ _и_ _о_ _том_ _вечере_ _каждый_ _раз_ _,_ _когда_ _я_ _уверен_ _,_ _что_ _действительно_ _лишусь_ _жизни_ _._ _Я_ _думал_ _об_ _этом_ _в_ _своей_ _первой_ _перестрелке_ _,_ _думал_ _об_ _этом_ _,_ _когда_ _немцы_ _пронзали_ _меня_ _иглами_ _и_ _кромсали_ _ступни_ _моих_ _ног_ _._ _И_ _когда_ _меня_ _подстрелили_ _на_ _днях_ _,_ _и_ _я_ _был_ _уверен_ _,_ _что_ _это_ _конец_ _—_ _прощайте_ _,_ _ублюдки_ _,_ _я_ _наконец_ _-_ _то_ _возвращаюсь_ _домой_ _—_ _мне_ _не_ _было_ _страшно_ _._ _В_ _ту_ _минуту_ _все_ _было_ _хорошо_ _—_ _все_ _было_ _прекрасно_ _._ _Я_ _купил_ _апельсин_ _._ _Ты_ _улыбался_ _мне_ _._ _И_ _Господи_ _Боже_ _,_ _это_ _было_ _потрясающе_ _.”_

_(_ _Капур_ _,_ _Неха_ _. "_ _Джеймс_ _Барнс_ _и_ _курирование_ _нашего_ _коллективного_ _сознания_ _"._ _Конференция_ _TED. 2006.)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_1945_

_—_ Эй, — зовет Дуган. — Пуленепробиваемый Барнс!

Баки старательно передразнивает его, пока подходит с другой стороны командной палатки. Дуган ногой толкает к нему стул.

— Проклятье, ты знаешь, как обращаться с леди, —ворчит Баки и садится напротив него.

Дуган фыркает от смеха.

— Забавно, что ты сказал это, — говорит он. — Миссис Дуган написала.

— Да?

— "Дорогой Тимоти", — цитирует Дуган, — "Ты не писал с июня, и я знаю о солдатах и их неосмотрительности..."

— Оу, Боже, Дум-Дум, мне жаль.

— Это справедливо, не правда ли? Что в разводе, что на войне все средства хороши.

— Если тебе станет от этого легче, то я оприходовал девушку во Франции.

Дуган посмеивается.

— Тебе тоже пришлось платить за это?

— С моим лицом? Не смеши.

— Ты был таким мудаком и до Перл-Харбора?

— Не-а, — честно говорит Баки, и тише: — Даже и близко нет.

Дуган кивает и смотрит на свои руки.

— Ну и ладно, — говорит он спустя мгновение. — Она заслуживает лучшего, правда ведь?

Баки думает о руках Стива, что на днях обхватывали его лицо на поле. _Нет_ _нет_ _нет_ _нет_ _нет_ _,_ шептал он одними губами, _Бак_ _,_ и прижимался своим лбом к его.

— Скорее всего, приятель. Скорее всего.

Дуган тяжело вздыхает.

— Хватит об этом. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Меня хорошо подлатали, — говорит Баки. Совсем немного побаливает.

Дуган смотрит на него.

— Не ври мне, пацан.

— Я не вру, — защищается Баки. — Конечно, все болит, но все в порядке. Ты и наполовину не так плох, как Стив.

— Нет, это капитан тот, кто и наполовину не так плох, как я, — загадочно бормочет Дуган. — К слову, где он?

— Дремлет, — говорит Баки. На койке Баки. Стив не хотел оставаться на ночь, весь день настаивал на работе, а после полудня наконец заснул над письменным столом. Баки волновался о том, чтобы у Стива не было растяжения шейных мышц, и подтолкнул его к кровати. — Я разбужу его к 19:00. Полковник прислал приказы, и Стив хочет обсудить что-то.

— Картер?

— Нет. Не знаю, где она. Дела в городе, может быть.

Они сидят в тишине некоторое время. Дуган поджигает сигарету, и Баки смотрит на него, глядя, как его квадратное и жесткое лицо освещается на секунду пламенем. Потом оно затухает. Баки не знает, почему он говорит то, что говорит. Может, потому, что он просто еще никому не сообщал, или потому, что он чуть не умер на этой неделе.

— Она предложила мне работу.

Дуган выглядит настороженным.

— Картер? — спрашивает он.

— После того, как все закончится, открываются вакансии. Старку нужны мышцы в проект, так она сказала.

— Что за работа? — щурится Дуган. Ему это не нравится.

— Ну, у меня ведь есть навыки, так?

Дугану действительно не нравится это. Он посасывает свою сигарету, его усы опущены вниз.

— У тебя множество навыков. Я спрашиваю, какой именно хотят Старк и Картер?

Баки перегибается через стол и крадет одну из сигарет Дугана. Он вылавливает в кармане краденую зажигалку.

— Допрос, — наконец говорит он.

— Барнс...

— Я могу заставить камень истекать кровью, и ты это знаешь. Полезный трюк.

— Ты хочешь этого? Ты действительно хочешь этим заниматься?

Баки глубоко затягивается и выпускает дым через нос. Это обжигает.

— Что еще, черт возьми, я буду делать? Хм? Даже если переживу все это. Давай, я принимаю предложения.

— Будь я проклят, если знаю, — тихо признает Дуган. — Боже, будь я проклят, если знаю.

— Ты задумывался, что прошло уже два года с тех пор, как мы видели город? — спрашивает Баки.

— Два чертовых года, — подтверждает Дуган.

— Мне не кажется, что я смогу вернуться. Я не думаю, что я… — Баки обрывает сам себя и глубоко вдыхает. — Короче. Сомневаюсь, что могу заглядывать так далеко.

— Ну, ты всегда можешь переспать с той француженкой.

Баки закатывает глаза.

Немного погодя Баки гасит свою сигарету, и Дуган вздыхает.

— Я тоже, — говорит он. — Я имею в виду, я не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы не делал этого. Думаю, я забыл, как делать что-то другое. Что еще есть, кроме убийства фрицев?

Баки понимает. Ничего больше не имеет смысла. Мир сузился: волосы Стива, грязные от слякоти, следы отряда, отпечатывающиеся на влажных оранжевых осенних листьях, тяжесть винтовки за спиной и вес ножей в обуви.

Дуган достает еще одну сигарету и тянется за зажигалкой Баки. Он закуривает и подносит ее ближе, чтобы прочитать надпись на ней. СМЕРТЬ НАШЕ ДЕЛО, выгравировал Баки, И ЭТО ДЕЛО БЛАГОЕ.

— Мне нравится, — говорит ему Дуган.

— Забирай, — отвечает Баки.

 

—

 

Оказывается, что Картер наконец-то достала надежные разведданные — Зола внезапно появился где-то недалеко от Церматта, который, по словам Мориты, представляет собой какую-то дыру в Швейцарии. Зола движется либо на север, либо на северо-запад. Баки надеется, что на север; у него никогда не было желания увидеть Швейцарские Альпы крупным планом. На столешнице с большими листами из блокнотов и даже несколькими сдвинутыми рядом салфетками Стив намечает несколько маршрутов, которые им нужно проверить. У каждого есть парочка теорий о том, что Зола делал так далеко на юге — собирал разведданные, тайно сговаривался с итальянскими коммунистами, — но для Баки все они неверны.

— Зола ученый, прежде всего, — Баки видит за собой странную силу в последние дни: когда он говорит, мгновенно наступает тишина. — Если он в Италии, то он транспортирует груз обратно в Австрию либо Германию, либо же он сбросит груз здесь. Все мы знаем, что ГИДРА разрастается в Италии. Но если это Зола, то это как-то связано с его экспериментами. Я знаю его. Он не будет путешествовать с политическими целями, для подобного он слишком ценный кадр.

Парни кивают, но есть что-то странное в том, как держится Стив, стоящий рядом с Баки. Они хорошо отдохнули на неофициальном брифинге, но ночью у Стива меж бровей все равно собирались эти ужасные глубокие морщины. Баки, сытый этим по горло, загоняет его после обеда в угол зала за пределами столовой.

— Скажи это, — говорит он наконец после того, как в качестве приветствия получает равнодушное "хэй".

— Сказать что, Бак? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки машет рукой.

— Все, что тебя беспокоит. Ты так сильно волнуешься, что это вызывает у меня головную боль. Может быть, сторонний взгляд на проблему поможет тебе.

Стив сохраняет тишину и спокойствие, пока они идут. Наконец он начинает.

— Я знал тогда — _тогда_ _._ После базы. Я знаю, что это взволновало тебя. Я просто...

— Ты просто что?

Стив тяжело вздыхает и полностью поворачивается к Баки. Они добрались до конца здания и встали у открытого дверного проема.

— Я просто хочу быть уверен, что, когда ты предоставлял отчет Филлипсу, ты сказал ему все, что знал.

Стив выглядит так, будто скорее предпочел бы выдергивание всех зубов вместо того, чтобы говорить это. Ему больно и неприятно, он чувствует свою вину, но для Баки это не меняет того, что он только что произнес.

— Что?

Стив наконец-то встречается с ним взглядом. Лунный свет окунает их разговор в странные и жуткие отблески.

— Ничего такого, Бак. Но ты получил представление об ужасных делах Золы, пока был на базе, и, если ты думаешь, что какие-то из них могут помочь нам, я действительно буду благодарен, если ты расскажешь мне.

Страх приковывает Баки к месту, где он стоит.

В этом и проблема: Баки сам не знает, что помнит из того времени, когда был на базе. Для него это буквально невозможно — вспомнить что-нибудь об этом. Он помнит только некоторые вещи. Он хорошо знаком с голосом Золы, от которого у него крутит живот, и он узнает его даже будучи глухим, он помнит боль в ногах, хотя она могла появиться позже, от возвращения обратно в лагерь.

Он помнит, как сгорал от нетерпения. Целым испытанием была неясная боль, но он помнит специфическую, резко возрастающую мучительную боль, пульсирующую под его кожей. Больше ничего. Воспоминания возвращаются к нему, когда кто-то напоминает об этом. И он даже не замечает, как это знание, подобному тому, как это было и раньше, выплескивается через его рот.

Так Баки открывает один из своих маленьких талантов. Он возвращает улыбку на лицо и лжет.

— Господи, да ты догадался, Роджерс? Мы знаем, что тот человек ученый. Доктор. Не важно. Мы знаем его профессию, и ему нет никакого смысла отправляться в поездку с политическими целями, не так ли?

— Нет, — соглашается Стив. Он качает головой.

— Эй, ты спал? — спрашивает Баки. Он чувствует себя ужасно, абсолютно ужасно, но не останавливается. Отвлечение. Он инстинктивно чувствует, что ему нужно отвлечь Стива. Его тошнит от самого себя, но он кладет руку на плечо Стива и сжимает его. Он не может остановить себя. Это странная инстинктивная потребность. — Ты должен отдохнуть, Стив. На носу важный день.

— Да, — соглашается Стив, мило улыбаясь ему. Баки чувствует себя ужасно. Он чувствует себя абсолютно, чертовски ужасно. — Да, конечно, ты прав, Бак. Прости за все это.

— Да ладно, — говорит Баки. — Без обид.

Стив желает ему спокойной ночи и сладкого сна, и он кивает головой. Баки слишком медленно бредет к казармам. Поверх своей изношенной рубашки Баки давит пальцами на место, где было пулевое ранение. Он уже снял повязку. Прошло шесть дней, а он даже не испытывает приступов боли. Тыча в рану, он уже знает, что шрама нет. Только эта жуткая обновленная розовая кожа в виде маленького круга там, где сердечник пули вошел внутрь.

— Стив? — зовет Баки.

Стив поворачивается. Его волосы золотые в тусклом желтом свете, лицо беззащитно. В глазах на секунду двоится, и Баки вспоминает, каким был Стив раньше. Крошечный засранец со слишком большим носом и огромными голубыми глазами накладывается на Стива теперешнего: шести футов высотой, здорового как бык. Баки выжидает мгновение, и этого ему достаточно, чтобы прийти в себя. Глаза Стива — единственное, что никогда не состарится. Баки жаждет его всего вплоть до самой глубины души. Иногда даже просто взгляд на Стива разбивает ему сердце.

— Выспись хорошо, ладно? — говорит Баки, имея в виду "на этот раз".

Рот Стива кривится в усталой улыбке.

— Ты тоже, Бак, — говорит он, и теплый низкий тон его голоса — единственное, что позволяет Баки добраться до своей койки единым целым. Ночью он чувствует это — шум в голове. Он подсчитывает, что у него достаточно времени до отбоя, чтобы переложить все на бумагу. Все свое переполненное сердце. У него не будет времени, как только они получат приказы отправляться. Пока же он закуривает сигарету и возвращается в казармы, позволяя разуму бесцельно блуждать. К тому времени, как он берется за карандаш, его сигарета наполовину прогорает. Его маленький дневник в кожаном переплете почти иссяк. Он делает затяжку и много думает, как и обычно, о Стиве.

Баки пишет: _В_ _этом_ _мире_ _существует_ _куча_ _историй_ _._

—

 

 _Я_ _полагаю_ _,_ _мы_ _не_ _знали_ _,_ _чего_ _ожидать_ _от_ _русских_ _,_ _но_ _когда_ _смотришь_ _на_ _них_ _,_ _изучаешь_ _,_ _нельзя_ _сказать_ _ничего_ _такого_ _,_ _знаете_ _?_ _Наденьте_ _на_ _них_ _американскую_ _военную_ _форму_ _,_ _и_ _они_ _могли_ _бы_ _сойти_ _за_ _американцев_ _._

 _(_ _Гэддис_ _,_ _Джон_ _Льюис_ _._ _Холодная_ _война_ _:_ _Новая_ _история_ _._ _New York: the Penguin Group, 2005._ _Печатное_ _издание_ _.)_

—

 

 _EMPFÄNGER :_ _████_ _█████████_

 _ABSENDER: Dr_ _█████_ _████_

_AKTION: INTEL_

_STATUS: UNVOLLENDET_

_APRIL 1944_

_LUXEMBOURG_

_THEMA: Der Unteroffizier muß lebend gefasst und zurückerlangt werden zwecks weiterer Untersuchungen. Falls das Versuchsobjekt nicht in deutschen Besitz gebracht wird, werden weitere Maßnahmen ergriffen._ _Eine Falle ist möglicherweise nötig._

 _("_ _Сержант_ _должен_ _быть_ _захвачен_ _живым_ _и_ _отправлен_ _для_ _дополнительного_ _исследования_ _._ _Если_ _объект_ _заполучить_ _не_ _удастся_ _,_ _возможно_ _применение_ _дополнительных_ _средств_ _._ _Возможно_ _,_ _потребуется_ _ловушка_ _.")_

 

—

 

Позже в снегу солдат открывает глаза.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Примечания

_"1941"_

  * Настоящий заголовок.



_"1943"_

  * [Источник адреса Стива](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/213805.html)
  * В зависимости от того, кто вы и где находитесь, продовольствие разделяется на несколько видов (к примеру, десантники не получают то же продовольствие, что и люди, работающие на военных базах или в тылу), но Стив и Баки получают C-пайки и D-пайки. C-пайки — индивидуальное и готовое к употреблению продовольствие, поставляющееся в жестяных консервных банках. D-пайки — экстренное продовольствие, обычно просто плитка шоколада с высоким содержанием углеводов. Сигареты входили в состав C-пайков в пачках по три или девять штук. Распространенными марками были Raleighs, Chesterfields, и Честно сказать, Баки, вернувшись домой, курил бы Camels или Pall Malls, но Стив, конечно же, знает, какие любит Баки. Marlboros действительно были женской торговой маркой до 1950.
  * Баки не ссылается на себя как на цыгана, потому что это не было актуально на тот период времени.
  * Баки упоминает, что запах горящих тел иногда был сладким — это действительно так и связано со спинномозговой жидкостью, которая, вероятно, пахнет парфюмом, когда горит.
  * Каждый род войск имеет несколько разные письма соболезнования. "Военный Секретариат выражает глубокое сожаление..." было началом Армии. (У военно-морского флота, к примеру, начиналось с "Военно-морское ведомство с глубоким сожалением информирует вас...)
  * Забавный факт оI. — это означает "государственный продукт", а не только официальное обращение к солдату, которое появилось во времена Второй Мировой. Так много каламбуров о Стиве, _буквально_ бывшем государственным продуктом. _Так_ _много_ _._
  * Бойскауты были созданы в 1910 году, так что "честь скаута" Баки является исторически верной.
  * Информация о домашней жизни Баки и его летних поездках в Хартфорд, штат Коннектикут, взята из разговоров с [Emily’s darling Winifred anon](http://drop-deaddream.tumblr.com/post/101392206706/winifred-is-from-hartford-ct-so-bucky-spent-some)
  * Чем чаще вы стреляете из оружия, тем сильнее нагревается его ствол, что понижает точность выстрелов, и чем больше будет износ ствола, тем ниже будет точность выстрелов в дальнейшем. Это по-прежнему остается основной проблемой современных снайперских винтовок, так что, вероятно, в 40-х дело обстояло еще хуже.



 

_"1944"_

  * "Знаменитый ответ" Стива был перефразированной версией настоящей цитаты Стива Роджерса, которую можно найти в конце выставки Мстителей на Таймс-Сквер. Это настолько отличалось от всего, что говорил Стив, что я должна была это выложить.
  * Стандартный набор медицинской аптечки действительно включает в себя иглы, зубную нить или что-нибудь еще, чем можно было бы зашить раны.
  * Несколько фактов об USO ( _United Service Organizations,_ _Объединенные_ _Организации_ _Обслуживания_ ): Основанные в 1941 году, USO предоставляли и предоставляют услуги и развлекательные программы для американских войск, а во время Второй Мировой Войны у них были базы на всех союзных территориях, в которых солдаты могли увидеть фильмы, сходить на танцы или провести свободное время. И Баки прав: хостес на танцах обычно были девушки, набранные из церковных приходов, которые организовывали собрания, в том числе и Мормоны. USO также проводят "лагерные шоу", в которых можно увидеть Стива и других девушек в "Первом мстителе".


  * Великобритания отставала на десять-двадцать лет от Соединенных Штатов с точки зрения музыки. Джаз был популярен в 30-х и распространился в Европе в 40-х. Свинг различался между странами и даже отдельными регионами.
  * Слова Стива о Баки, способном очаровать Муссолини, отсылка к Sentinel of Liberty #12, где Баки был серьезно ранен и находился в госпитале, пытаясь уговорить медсестер и, вероятно, Стива на оргию.
  * Знаменательно, ["I'll be seeing you"](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MXRiKEybN0s) возглавляла чарты в 1944 и, таким образом, стала последней песней, которую играли в пабах.
  * Лондон действительно затемняли на протяжении всей войны из-за бомбежек.
  * Список бестселлеров Нью-Йорк Таймс: автор откопала старинный pdf-файл, и второй бестселлер полностью совпадает и находился на первом месте, но первое заняли письма.
  * Все фразы Баки, выгравированные на его присвоенных зажигалках и ножах, непосредственно выгравированы американскими солдатами [на зажигалках из Вьетнама.](http://40.media.tumblr.com/c12bcf13c8c88eb070059831b073c6c5/tumblr_mii4jbgd6F1qkpw3bo4_1280.jpg)
  * Баки поет [“Nobody Knows the Trouble I’ve Seen”](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SVKKRzemX_w), которая возглавляла ТОП-100 1944 года.
  * Все, что говорит Стив о предметах искусства, перевезенных из Лувра в другие места из-за страха, что они будут уничтожены нацистами, правда. Убежище ребят — Замок Валансе, расположенный южнее Парижа, и в котором действительно хранилась Крылатая Победа. Особняк на самом деле не был заполнен предметами искусства, потому что многие картины Лувра были отправлены в другие места по всей стране, но это было весьма драматично.
  * Прежде чем присоединиться к парням, Баки отвлекается на картину Бугро ["Данте и Вергилий в аду"](http://www.musee-orsay.fr/en/collections/works-in-focus/search/commentaire_id/dante-et-virgile-21300.html?no_cache=1). Она на самом деле висела (и висит) в Музее Орсе, и автор не в курсе, отвозили ее или она была перемещена с остальными, но ее символизм был слишком хорош, чтобы пройти мимо.
  * Крылатая Победа на самом деле порядка 18 футов в высоту, потому что она стоит на массивной скале. Сама статуя без основания в высоту около 8 футов, и ее перемещали без основания; настолько она была огромна для Стива и остальных.
  * Другими известными предметами искусства, хранимыми в Валансе во время войны, были Венера Милосская и Умирающий раб Микеланджело.
  * Предыстория Сары Роджерс взята из фика [“The stone’s in the midst of it all” by togina.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1800199)
  * Апельсины сорта Валенсия появляются в доступе в США не раньше ноября; впервые были выращены в 19 веке, я узнавала.



 

_"1945"_

  * "Холодная Война: Новая история" — настоящая книга и цитата действительно приведена из нее.



 


	3. Компиляция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хронологический порядок писем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Письма II, V и XIII взяты из ["Долгой Зимы"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3974965) перевода [esplodio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio).

**I.**

_Чего бы я только ни отдал, черт возьми, чтобы ты был так здоров три года назад, когда в средине зимы чуть не умер у меня на руках от этих хрипов в груди. Месяц я ходил, напуганный до смерти, что ты перестанешь дышать, а затем еще две недели переживал, что при следующем приступе кашля у тебя на ладони будет кровь, и ты покинешь меня, как до этого сделала твоя мама, упокой Господь ее душу. Не думаю, что я смог бы выдержать твои похороны. Даже сейчас я лучше сожру собственную винтовку, чем увижу тебя мертвым._

_Я ненавижу их. Я ненавижу их за то, что они сделали с тобой. Не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь поймешь это. Разумеется, я рад, что ты наконец-то здоров и мне не надо переживать, что тебя может снести сильным ветром. Я рад, что у тебя больше нет плохих легких и они не болят от долгой ходьбы. Внешность наконец-то соответствует тому, что внутри, и теперь люди — да и весь мир, наверно, — смогут увидеть, какой ты на самом деле. И я не сержусь._

_Может, это и эгоистично, но я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Отплывая, я думал, как хорошо, что он остался в безопасности. Я думал даже, что если меня здесь убьют, то, возможно, это заставит его прекратить попытки попасть сюда. И это было той единственной хорошей мыслью в моей голове, когда я слышал вражеский огонь и был уверен, что уже не выберусь. А теперь ты доброволец, как и мечтал._ _Ты_ _всегда_ _был_ _себе_ _на_ _уме_ _._ _Вот_ _уж_ _что_ _точно_ _,_ _что_ _бы_ _там_ _ни_ _происходило_ _,_ _ты_ _всегда_ _сам_ _творил_ _свою_ _судьбу_ _. Невозможно отрицать это. Я никогда и не пытался. Но в следующие несколько дней ты будешь видеть одни убийства. Ты будешь видеть всю правду этого мира и ад, что в нем творится. Так ответь мне и будь честен: разве это не замена одной болезни на другую?_

**II.**

_Они испоганили меня, и я никогда не захочу признаться тебе насколько сильно. Не хочу и сейчас, даже думать не хочу, как буду говорить тебе о таких вещах. Но я расскажу тебе – во многом просто потому, что ты, дай бог, никогда этого не прочтёшь – я расскажу тебе, что когда ты впервые пришёл за мной, я подумал: «Слава богу, что я наконец-то умер». А потом я понял, что это был очередной их трюк. Они заставляли меня думать, что ты там. Они накачивали меня чем-то, и когда эта дрянь попадала мне по венам под кожу, я видел тебя, или слышал тебя, и звал тебя по имени, как привык. Ты знаешь, о чём я – об этом прозвище, которые ты терпеть не мог и которым я до сих пор иногда называю тебя, просто чтобы разозлить, потому что ты выглядишь потрясающе, когда злишься на меня: твоё лицо краснеет, а я понимаю, что из-за меня твоё сердце бьётся чаще._

_Я произносил это имя раз за разом. До тех пор, пока не понял, что они вернулись к своей старой процедуре, спрашивая, как ощущается то-то, болит ли это место, когда его режут? Может, попробуем перейти к подошвам? И после этого я опять начал повторять только моё имя, звание и серийный номер. Ты не поверишь, сколько немецких слов я выучил на том столе. Это был настоящий хренов языковой урок._

_А теперь я всюду таскаюсь за тобой, убиваю всех, кто носит свастику на униформе и косо на тебя смотрит, и я скажу тебе, после того, как ты вытащил меня, мои ноги кровоточили три дня подряд, а я ни разу ничего не почувствовал._

_Это как в той истории. Когда мы были детьми, тебе всегда хорошо давалась мифология. Я помню тот день, когда мы читали про Икара. И ты помнишь это, я знаю, но я всё равно расскажу тебе эту историю опять. Икар сделал восковые крылья, чтобы сбежать из тюрьмы. Но когда он впервые за долгие годы выбрался на свободу, над ним в небе светило солнце, которое казалось ему самой прекрасной вещью из всех когда-либо виденных. Он летел всё выше и выше, его крылья начали таять, но ему было начхать. Он летел до тех пор, пока не смог больше – наверное, его глаза горели, его кожа горела, но ему всё равно было плевать. А потом его крылья растаяли совсем, он упал с огромной высоты в океан и убился об камень, этот бедный глупый засранец. И вот что я тебе скажу: я не лучше. Блядь, я ни разу не лучше._

 

**III.**

_Ты меня чертовски меня выбесил. Господи Рузвельт Боже. Я раскусил тебя, ты, безрассудный ебаный тупица._

 

**IV.**

_Видит Бог, это чистая правда: я ненавидел этого мудака. С его большими жемчужно-белыми зубами и блестящей униформой — какое ничтожество вообще позволит кому-то разодеть себя в подобное? — скачущего повсюду в своем трико и ведущего себя так, будто он знает, каково это — валяться в грязи шесть дней подряд, чувствовать, как близко подходят враги, и единственное, что тебе остается — сцепить руки вокруг их шеи и давить до тех пор, пока они не лишатся жизни._

_Я делал подобное. Ты видел._

_Не прошло и трех месяцев после моего возвращения, как из увольнительной объявился один парнишка с комиксами. Проклятье, я рассмеялся прямо ему в лицо. Нет поводов для гордости, но я это сделал. Я болел, был уставшим и никак не мог избавиться от той машинной вони, что обычно стоит в гаражах в жаркие дни, а теперь засела у меня в носу. Чувство было, что я купаюсь в этом запахе. Оно до сих пор у меня есть. Что бы кто ни говорил, кровь не отмыть. Даже холодная вода не поможет. Так или иначе, я стою там в своих дырявых ботинках, воняющих холодной грязью, дерьмом и черт еще знает, во что я там я наступил, а этот юнец, с большими, как у тебя, глазами и в чистенькой форме, усаживается у костра и достает свои комиксы. Я чуть не спятил в тот же момент. Я не знал, хочу я съязвить, закричать или врезать ему, но в ушах шумело, и из-за ярости я не мог думать. Именно тогда я представил, как тело этого парня лежит на земле, как его глаза, слепые и налитые кровью, смотрят на меня. Я не хотел, чтобы эти мысли были моими. Я ненавидел думать об этом, но не мог заставить эту картинку в голове исчезнуть._ _В_ _конце_ _концов_ _я_ _совладал_ _с_ _этим_ _—_ _ты_ _бы_ _мной_ _гордился_ _._ _Я только и сказал тогда, что_ _эта_ _книжка_ _не_ _про_ _тебя_ _,_ _приятель_ _._ _Ты_ _никогда_ _не_ _сражался_ _на_ _войне_ _и_ _никогда_ _не_ _будешь_ _._

_И, Господи, что за ирония?_

_Когда позже этот ребенок потерял руку, подорвавшись на ручной гранате фрицев, я почувствовал себя дерьмом и извинился. Он отправился домой. Не знаю, что это значит. Военные истории не особо подходят для нравоучений, но почему бы и не рассказать их._

_Я уже не ненавижу его, или по крайней мере ненавижу не так сильно, как раньше. Как я могу? Это невозможно. Приделал его нашивку к своей левой руке. Я буду носить ее до тех пор, пока не умру. Говорю тебе, я должен был сказать что-то хорошее о том комиксе, пока у меня был чертов шанс. Я был дураком. Цвета в нем были такими яркими и живыми, намного красивее серого и зеленого, что мы видим здесь. Но когда парня увозили с поля боя, в его кармане был тот комикс, который тоже в итоге отправился домой с ним. Так, все цвета, что он привез с собой, вернулись обратно домой. И это хорошо. Интересно, где печатают такие счастливые штуки._

 

**V.**

_Что ты скажешь, если после всего этого я отведу тебя в кое-какое хорошее место? Нет, я не говорю сейчас об одной из тех танцплощадок, которые ты тоже терпеть не можешь. В Бруклине так чертовски холодно, что твои легкие шумят громче, чем наш сломанный радиатор и паршивый кот мистера Эли вместе взятые, а здесь грязь прилипает к нашим ботинкам, забивается под мои ногти, и, богом клянусь, за полгода я ни разу так и не согрелся. Как и ты, хотя ты и очень стараешься притвориться, что это не так._

_Поэтому, если нам удастся выбраться из этого мокрого промерзшего ада, мы отправимся в Гранд-Каньон. Говорю тебе, я мечтаю о Гранд-Каньоне. Мы будем там ночью, только ты и я; будем кидать камни вниз, чтобы услышать, как они будут падать на самое дно с глухим стуком, пролетев тысячи километров – прямо как большие капли в лужу. Это все, чего я хочу сейчас. Лежать на красной, обожженной солнцем земле рядом с тобой, пока не прогреюсь до костей. Пока опять не почувствую тепло. Тепло и никакого тяжелого запаха засохшей крови – только твой, чистый и пахнущий твоим мылом. Ты был бы ангелом для каждого, но для такого грешника, как я, ты – ангел вдвойне. И даже если мы замерзнем там насмерть, как та группка нацистов, на которую мы наткнулись – я слышал, что в пустыне ночью очень холодно, а может, ты говорил мне это, – по крайней мере это произойдет потому, что мы хотели быть там, и воздух по крайней мере будет сухим._

 

**VI.**

_Я видел это — ты знал? Я видел. Ты всегда был до глупости сентиментальным, никогда не мог говорить о вещах открыто, придумывал способы выразить чувства поступками. Знаешь, я понимаю. Правда. Дьявол, да я и сам испытывал нечто подобное к твоим письмам, пока не потерял их. Каждый раз сжимал их в кармане, когда был в бою. Это ли не смешно, а?_

_Может, ты думаешь, что это — твой талисман на счастье. Или, может, тебе просто нравится ее красивое лицо — я тебя понимаю. Хотел бы я, что бы она стала моей, не будь и дураку понятно, как ты к ней относишься. Помнишь, что твоя мама говорила? "Рехнувшийся." Вот кто ты. Не будь войны, вы двое уже жили бы в тихом местечке на севере штата в красивом доме с двумя собаками и ребенком. Как видно, если вы вдвоем выживете, то придете именно к этому. Не переживай. Она скажет «да». Она скажет «да», даже если ты сделаешь ей предложение прямо сейчас. Даже если все, что ты сможешь ей дать, это кольцо из коробки с воздушной кукурузой “Крекер Джек”, она наденет его, поверь мне. Она навеки твоя._

_Вот они, слова, что я собираюсь сказать тебе в ночь перед тем, как ты будешь делать ей предложение, в ночь, когда ты будешь нервничать, слоняться из стороны в сторону и захочешь попрактиковаться на мне. Хотя возможно, что я уже умру к тому моменту. Иногда я молю Бога о смерти. Когда дело дойдет до этого, я не знаю, смогу ли. Я не знаю, хватит ли сил. Я не знаю, смогу ли просто стоять там, на вашем обручении. Мне плохо, когда я вижу, как ты уходишь от меня._

_Знаешь, после того стола, когда меня засыпали вопросами о случившемся, они решили дать мне отпуск. Сказали, что демобилизуют и я отправлюсь домой — нет, серьезно. Все из-за психологической травмы, по их словам. Понимаешь? Я думаю об этом каждый чертов день своей жизни. Я мог бы поехать домой. Я мог бы быть там прямо сейчас. Мог бы сидеть в нашей ужасной крохотной каморке, пытаясь заставить радиатор работать. Мог бы наведаться на рыбный рынок или даже пригласить девушку на свидание. Но Бог, блядь, спас меня, и я не могу этого сделать. Моя мечта осуществилась, но я не принял этот подарок судьбы, потому что не хотел видеть, как ты уходишь. Пока еще нет. Я эгоист, и я хочу продержаться столько, сколько смогу._

_Видит Бог, это чистая правда — я никогда не смогу полюбить снова. Она твой истинный север. Я знаю, что это значит, потому что ты — мой._

 

**VII.**

_Ты все время чертовски меня пугаешь. Каждый час каждого гребаного дня. Ты, блядь, пугаешь до смерти._

_Есть у меня теория, теория о войне, и вот в чем ее суть: все мы, и призывники, и добровольцы, однажды говорим себе, почему мы оказались здесь. Некоторые парни, что получают повестки, считают, что это божий замысел, те же, кто вызвался добровольно, говорят, что все ради Дядюшки Сэма, ради их возлюбленных, ради матерей или, может быть, контуженных отцов._

_Я шел сюда не для того, чтобы воевать за тебя или же чтобы пытаться сдержать войну где-то там, далеко. Путь, что я выбрал, был труслив. Но чем чаще я сражался, тем чаще говорил себе подобное. Становится намного легче, когда повторяешь про себя такие истории. Потому что правда в том, что мы здесь не ради Бога, не ради нашей страны и даже не ради семей и любимых. Может быть, первое время мы и думаем именно так, внушаем это себе, ведь с мыслями вроде таких становится проще ползти через грязь или пытаться не заработать переохлаждение в лесу. Но на поле боя уже совсем иная история. Неожиданно красивые картинки, что ты себе нарисовал, исчезают, и все, что остается — это уродливо запекшаяся кровь и вонь от пота. Оказывается, что в смерти тут нет ни черта героического. И ты здесь не ради подобных вещей. Ты здесь потому, что так карты легли._

_Я говорил тебе, и ты слышал: я говорил тебе никогда не отправляться за мной в Ад. И едва ли мне хватит тщеславия думать, что ты оказался здесь из-за этого — если на нашей богом забытой планете и есть хоть один человек, предназначенный для чего-то большего, то это точно ты. Но я все равно буду повторять до тех пор, пока ты не усвоишь: ты не должен ничего доказывать. Во мне нет ничего достойного, и я чертовски хорошо это знаю, но тем не менее прошу тебя: останься ради меня. Я превращусь в нечто ужасное, если ты бросишь меня одного в этом мире. Я превращусь в мерзкое чудовище, что растет у меня внутри. Эта война поглотит меня целиком._

 

**VIII.**

_Если я закрою глаза, то могу представить, что вернулся домой, разве что не хватает автомобильных гудков. Но это хотя бы лучше, чем быть на фронте. Намного лучше._

_Помнишь те действительно жаркие деньки, когда мы болтали ногами в воде, сидя на пристани? С четырех часов палатка с хот-догами защищала нас от лучей вплоть до заката. Я обгорал, покрывался волдырями и облезал после рабочего дня на солнце, но не хотел идти домой, потому что ты нечасто выбирался. Ты всегда был таким осторожным, когда приносил свой альбом для рисования, стараясь не уронить его вниз, но все, что ты рисовал в те дни, так или иначе оказывалось немного обрызганным волнами. Наверно у тебя есть множество рисунков меня и пейзажа, заляпанных крошечными кругами в форме капель воды._

_Я вспомнил один год, когда мы впервые нашли жилье, и тогда в квартире под нами жил ребенок — боже, просто ребенок — он умер ночью от лихорадки, которая забирала каждого второго в округе. И ты был так чертовски расстроен, сидел, весь сгорбившись, с покрасневшими глазами. Я приобнял тебя и начал нести какую-то ерунду о том, что все в порядке и, по крайней мере, ему больше не будет больно. Но затем я зарылся лицом в твои волосы и благодарил Бога, что тот забрал его, а не тебя. Я думал, что если ему и нужен кто-то, то пусть это будешь не ты. Пусть это и худшее, о чем я когда-либо думал, но это правда._

_Открыть тебе тайну? В прошлом месяце один парень был тяжело ранен во время обстрела. Напомнил мне этого больного ребенка этажом ниже, похожие волосы, помнишь, вьющиеся? Как и тогда, мне нечем было помочь. Из-за шрапнели его живот походил на швейцарский сыр. Он упал в шаге от меня. Его невозможно было спасти, он пялился прямо на меня — я не мог оставить его там, бросить в таком состоянии. Он умолял, и потому я выстрелил ему в лицо. Я был рад, когда он перестал хрипеть и задыхаться. Я бы так чертовски рад, что мне не нужно больше слушать это. Теперь, когда я вспомнил, может быть, это — то худшее, о чем я думал когда-либо._

_Вода здесь другая. С Темзы идут туманы, и ночами мне кажется, что воздух застынет, пока я буду идти сквозь него. Я бы ни при каких условиях не погрузил ноги в такую воду и тебе бы не дал. Да и что здесь рисовать? Там, где мы находимся, не видно даже Биг-Бена или чего-то подобного. Все такое серое, что я скучаю по большим красным ожогам, которые неделями заставляли меня спать на животе. Вряд ли ты когда-либо оставался под открытым небом достаточно долго для того, чтобы заработать себе ожоги, но я помню, как твой нос весь краснел и немного облезал. Это казалось мне чертовски забавным. И милым. Не знаю, почему. Держу пари, ты не обгоришь даже сейчас. Это хорошо, продолжаю я говорить себе. В этом мире плохих вещей эта —действительно хорошая._

 

**IX.**

_Помнишь, однажды мы допоздна не ложились спать, читая вслух "Дракулу" друг другу под одеялом, когда твоя мама еще была жива? Мы так здорово проводили время, пугая самих себя как парочка идиотов, пока вдруг на улице не раздалась полицейская сирена и мы оба не заорали, перебудив всю Западную Вирджинию. Тогда твоя мама пронеслась по коридору с хлебным ножом наготове, а затем заставила нас погасить свет. Так мы и сделали, и позже, конечно, я пытался выглядеть крутым несмотря ни на что, но в итоге все равно спал той ночью рядом с тобой. Забавно, наверно. Выходит, ты по-прежнему мое любимое убежище. Тоже забавно: оказывается, в темноте есть вещи пострашнее вампиров._

_Расскажу тебе кое-что. Расскажу тебе секрет, тот единственный, который я никогда никому не расскажу, даже Богу, священнику, и, чертовски уверен, тебе самому. На той базе мы сжигали трупы в печи. Я не ел по нескольку дней. Истина проста. Этот запах будил во мне аппетит._

 

**X.**

_После того, как заканчивается перестрелка, пусть на земле все еще и взрываются снаряды, а я немного слеп и глух, весь мир кристально чист, и у меня появляется чувство, что я мог бы упасть на землю и рыдать, как ребенок, потому что остался жив. Впервые почувствовав подобное, я думал, что выпрыгну из собственной кожи. Затем все отхлынуло так быстро, что я ощутил себя заново рожденным. Весь мир был совершенно новым, и я был на его вершине. Я мог поглотить его целиком._

_Думаешь, я не видел похожего выражения на твоем лице?_

_Ближе всего к Райским Садам из Книги Бытия я бываю на поле боя, когда шрапнель падает, как град по жестяной крыше. Ты смотришь на меня этими голубыми глазами, в твоем лице огонь напряжения, на щеке кровь, а на носу следы сажи. Кость от костей моих. Был ли ты взят из моего ребра? Должно быть, это так, либо же это я сделан из твоих. И, черт побери, я хочу этого. Я хочу вернуться в тебя. Я хочу тебя сейчас, ровно так же, как хотел тебя раньше, чертовски красивого даже с окровавленным носом и разбитыми костяшками. Плевать, что ты был меньше. Мне это даже нравилось — так же, как нравишься и нынешний ты. Ты делаешь меня голодным. Понимаешь? Ты делаешь меня голодным. Этот рот, розовый, как сахарная вата, хоть и произносящий злые слова, которыми впору разрезать кого-нибудь на куски. Такой вспыльчивый с тех пор, как научился говорить, и я хочу сказать тебе кое-что: чертовски сложно любить бойца._

_В любом случае, Господи, я не должен даже думать об этом, не говоря уж о том, чтобы писать подобное. Когда-то я любил тебя так нежно, той детской любовью, которой должен был. Потом она превратилась в алчную и истинную. Если и есть подходящий для меня рай на остаток вечности, то это будет твоя бледная кожа под моими руками. Я не буду нуждаться больше ни в чем. Ни в еде, ни в воде, ни во сне. Только мои руки на тебе и твои сладкие стоны._

_Думаю, я унесу это с собой в могилу. Это не сделает тебя счастливее. Фактически, это только по подвергнет тебя опасности — подобного мне не нужно. Так я говорю себе. Говорю, что благороден и делаю это ради тебя, когда на самом деле мне попросту страшно, и я ищу себе оправдания._

 

**XI.**

_Эту историю мне рассказала твоя мама._

_Когда она прибыла издалека на корабле, она продолжала болеть и не могла разобраться, почему. В конечном счете одна леди подошла к ней узнать, в порядке ли она, и спросила: "Когда ты должна родить?". Тогда твоя мама сказала: "Нет, это просто морская болезнь"._

_Мне бы следовало унести продолжение этой истории с собой в могилу, но я сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь озаботится поисками этих строк._

_Так вышло, что женщина из Старого Света оказалась права, и твоя мама плакала, изводя себя, потому что была так напугана и одинока. Понимаешь, почему я должен был унести это с собой в могилу? Она спросила женщину, что, черт возьми, ей теперь делать? У нее нет денег, и никто на всей божьей земле не наймет к себе ирландскую девушку, только что сошедшую с корабля, особенно, если та беременна. Тогда женщина, что чувствовала себя ужасно из-за этого, ужасно из-за девушки, которой некуда было идти, стянула со своей руки обручальное кольцо — муж ее погиб на войне — и надела на палец твоей мамы. Она сказала ей свою фамилию и имя мужа, а также она сказала, что настало время начать все с самого начала. Так твоя мама и сделала. Она купила участок на кладбище и сказала, что это твой отец. Та могила пуста, как будет пуста и моя. Тот розарий, который ты носишь с тобой и который, как ты думаешь, принадлежал ему — был ее. Он всегда был ее._

_После того, как она прошептала мне все это, всю правду своей жизни, она начала выкашливать легкие. Я дал ей воды, помню, а потом спросил — ну, то, что спросил бы любой, наверно. Я спросил, почему она сделала это. Почему она выбрала меня, чтобы все рассказать. Она посмотрела мне в глаза, обратилась ко мне как обычно это делала, и сказала: "Джеймс Бьюкенен, мне недолго осталось на этой Земле. Я рассказала тебе, потому что знаю. Ты и я, ты и я, Джеймс, мы оба такие сказочники"._

_Я до сих пор не понимаю, что именно она знала. У меня есть подозрения. Думаю, она видела во мне вора и самозванца, которых видела в самой себе. Мы понимали друг друга, твоя мама и я. Я был хорошим ребенком, и, пока не бросил школу, приносил сплошные пятерки, возвращаясь домой, был хорошим на работе, хорошим на свиданиях, джентльменом. Я так гордился этими вещами, а оказалось, что они не имеют никакого значения. Пусть ты и был проблемным, мы всегда по одну сторону баррикад. Бандитский Бруклин и неизменные мы — сделаем все, что угодно, ради друг друга, разве нет? Я воровал, лгал, жульничал и делал все это в основном ради тебя. Не потому что ты просил — ты даже маму свою не просил, и никогда не попросил бы кого-то другого, учитывая, что ты бы просто подавился бы своей гордостью, если бы попытался проглотить ее. Но, как и я, она все равно делала это для тебя._

_Она сказала мне, что сначала чертовски боялась любви к тебе. Она сказала, что не знала, как это возможно, потому что думала, что будет постоянно ждать твоей смерти, а она бы не вынесла, если бы снова лишилась кого-нибудь. Тогда я наконец очнулся и спросил у нее, как долго на самом деле она любила тебя. Знаешь, что она сказала мне? Она сказала, что это глупый вопрос._

_Она умерла ночью, пока мы спали в своих кроватях. Я узнал эту новость первым потому, что, наверно, проснулся первым, прихватил для нее хлеб, суп или что-то еще. Все, что мне удалось увидеть, пока ее забирали, — ее белая рука. Помню, как прошел весь путь до твоей квартиры, мы не виделись около полутора дней, и я знал, что должен рассказать тебе, но также знал, что не хочу этого. Так что я прокрался, тихо, как мышь, и, конечно, ты еще спал. Все, что я мог — это смотреть на тебя и молить Бога о том, чтобы мне удалось приврать в этом, чтоб все было хорошо снова._

_Под конец она была такой измученной._

_Никогда действительно не думал о будущем. Никогда, на самом деле, не думал ни о чем, кроме тебя. В этом плане у твоей мамы и меня было что-то общее, упокой Господь ее душу. Но ни один из нас, думаю, не был предназначен для чего-то большего. Это правда, малыш, это правда. У меня засохшее сердце. Едва ли я предназначен любить, и уж не теперь это точно. Я должен умереть здесь. Я тот парень, что не вернется. Пытаюсь представить жизнь после этого, но ничего не выходит. Так что забудь обо мне, ладно? Если это сделает тебя счастливым. Живи славно, ешь, как король, смейся, пока не взойдет солнце, никогда не оглядывайся назад. Не смей оглядываться назад. Больше, чем что-либо еще, я хочу знать, что ты не остановился. Больше, чем что-либо еще, я хочу знать, что ты свернул горы — все остальное, кажется, совсем не важно._

_Так как долго я любил тебя? От колыбели до могилы, любимый. Еще до того, как я появился на свет. Теперь мне ясно, понимаешь. Твоя мама была права. Это действительно глупый вопрос._

 

**XII.**

_Слушай, мне жаль, что я заставил тебя так волноваться. Я в порядке, разве что теперь ты знаешь, каково было мне в прошлом году, когда ты истекал кровью у меня на руках, пока я стоял там как беспомощное ничтожество, не имея, черт возьми, ни малейшего представления о том, что делать. Я уже забыл многое из того моего сурового испытания, но я правда помню, как ты засунул свой ремень между моими зубами. Я помню, как мы были в тылу врага, и мне нельзя было шуметь, помню, как чертовски пытался воздержаться от крика. Было больно, конечно. Больно так, будто сам Дьявол копался у меня внутри, пытаясь вырвать внутренности._

_Я помню, что после того, как все закончилось, ты прижимался своим лбом к моему. Ты не мог произнести ни слова, но я знал, что тебе страшно. Я закрыл глаза и на секунду смог представить, что вернулся в Бруклин. Я представил, что наши лица слишком близко, потому что мы делим кровать посреди зимы, и ты перевернулся с боку на бок во сне. Клянусь Богом, в эту секунду я смог почувствовать запах угольного карандаша от твоих рук после целого дня рисования и моторного масла от моей кожи после работы в гараже. Когда ты выдохнул, я даже смог почувствовать сладкий запах апельсинов._

_В тот же момент я перестал воображать себе подобное. Я умирал и был рад, что умираю, когда ты рядом._

_Знаешь, я не думаю, что когда-либо раньше рассказывал тебе всю эту историю целиком. Она началась накануне той зимы. Я будто вращаюсь по орбите, притянутый к тому году с огромной космической силой притяжения._

_Это был 1940, год, когда ты почти умер у меня на руках, но написанное далее произошло еще до этого. Зима только наступала, и твой кашель пока был слабым, еще не приковавшим тебя на несколько недель к кровати. Я знал, что, даже если не смогу заплатить за отопление, мне нужно заплатить, по крайне мере, за несколько шерстяных или стеганых одеял. Помню, я думал, что, если и получится украсть еду, мне потребуются деньги на твои лекарства._

_Это произошло, когда меня сократили в автомастерской, а на фабриках в Бруклине и Квинсе не хватало рабочих мест — думаю, эту часть истории ты знаешь. Я обошел весь Манхеттен, но никто в Мидтауне не захотел нанять меня. В конце концов я остановился в гастрономе и обольстил дедулю за прилавком со всякой ерундой, которую сейчас не могу и припомнить, но, как бы то ни было, он наконец посвятил меня в парочку производственных тайн о том, кто в округе нуждался в помощи. В итоге я получил временную работу в доках в Челси. Там был только неполный рабочий день, и в конечном счете мне пришлось сменить ее на работу в доках рядом с домом, но я получал деньги, и все было нормально. В тот день, я работал, быть может, часов пять, и на обратном пути в наш покосившийся дом я так сильно чувствовал удачу, что сделал остановку на рынке. Будь ты женщиной, я бы, вероятно, попытался купить тебе кольцо. Я мог бы приобрести весь мир, ведь у меня было целых полтора доллара в кармане, которые мне заплатили за столь короткий срок работы. Кажется, это были первые реальные деньги за последние несколько лет._

_Так что я бродил по рынку, осматривался, сушеное то, консервированное это... а потом я увидел несколько апельсинов. Небесный хор запел, когда я посмотрел на эти апельсины. Они были такими яркими, а я трудился в поте лица, замерз, да и ты выглядел подавленным и болел уже несколько недель. Внезапно меня осенило, и я понял, что должен сделать._

_Клянусь Богу, я торговался с мистером О'Лири над одним-единственным апельсином пятнадцать минут подряд. В тот день это было чем-то важным для меня — купить его на только что заработанные деньги. В итоге я получил его за довольно дешевую цену._

_Я никогда не забуду выражения твоего лица, когда я появился в дверях и бросил его тебе. Даже описать не могу. Я бы отдал все на этой земле, лишь бы ты снова посмотрел на меня так. Я бы завалил апельсинами всю твою комнату. Даже весь наш дом. Дарил бы тебе их корзинами каждый день до самой своей смерти и организовал бы их доставку даже после нее._

_Конечно, потом ты начал беспокоиться из-за цены и даже слышать не хотел о том, чтобы съесть его в одиночку. Так что ты заставил меня разделить его с тобой. Я до сих пор могу почувствовать его вкус — он был таким сладким и терпким на языке, от сока слипались пальцы. Помнишь, мы даже сдавливали его кожуру, потому что так мы могли почувствовать вырывающиеся из нее маленькие всплески аромата. Ничего похожего я не ел ни до, ни после. Перед нами будто развернулся целый летний праздник, пусть на деле это был всего лишь один фрукт, заменивший собой лето вместо подкрадывающейся зимы, уже начавшей убивать цветы._

_Никогда не рассказывал об этом ни одной живой душе и, уверен, никогда не расскажу, но я думаю о том апельсине и о том вечере каждый раз, когда я уверен, что действительно лишусь жизни. Я думал об этом в своей первой перестрелке, думал об этом, когда немцы пронзали меня иглами и кромсали ступни моих ног. И когда меня подстрелили на днях, и я был уверен, что это конец — прощайте, ублюдки, я наконец-то возвращаюсь домой — мне не было страшно. В ту минуту все было хорошо — все было прекрасно. Я купил апельсин. Ты улыбался мне. И Господи Боже, это было потрясающе._

 

**XIII.**

_В этом мире существует куча историй. Я знаю это, потому что я проспал их все в школе, когда ты сопел рядом со мной. Длинные истории, короткие истории, истории про призраков. Грустные истории и романтические истории, притчи, небылицы и даже истории со счастливым концом – и позволь мне сказать тебе, в эти дни люди на Марсе кажутся мне реальней, чем они._

_Я – история, которая никогда не будет рассказана, но это меня не особо волнует. Они запомнят тебя, и это правильно. Ты застал их врасплох так же, как и меня. Никто не ожидал, что ты появишься: ни армия, ни страна. Ты пришел и ослепил нас всех. И сейчас, когда о тебе узнали все те, кто способен рассказывать истории, ты будешь жить вечно._

_Я помню, кажется, третий день катехизиса, когда сестра Катерина сказала, что каждый из нас – грешник, и ничего с этим не поделать. И я верю, что я грешен, чертовски верю: я – хладнокровный убийца. Некоторым людям дается математика, некоторым – искусство, но мне… о, я хорош в стрельбе, и когда я думаю о том, на что готов пойти ради тебя, меня пробирает ужасом до костей. Когда мне дадут от жемчужных райских ворот поворот, мне кажется, они сопроводят это списком с именами всех тех немцев, которых я убил ради тебя, и даже не обратят внимания на то, что мне хотелось сделать каждый раз, когда я прижимался к тебе по ночам и врал, что это только затем, чтобы сохранить тепло. Потому что, я думаю, нормально убивать ради своей страны, но совсем другое дело, когда ты убиваешь для одного конкретного человека._

_И к тому же у меня есть длиннющий список других грехов, которые превосходят даже эти. Я лжец, и я трус, и как только я получил повестку, я сжег ее, чтобы ты никогда ее не нашел. Я чертовски боюсь смерти, но не из-за себя, а из-за того, что не могу оставить тебя одного в этом уродливом мире. Почему-то ты еще не понял этого, но в нем нет никакой справедливости, больше нет. Весь мир – это лагеря смерти. Все то дерьмо, с которым Морите приходилось мириться до отправки на фронт. В прошлом году тебя ударили ножом в шею, а ты все равно продолжаешь не замечать этого, не понимать, что ад – это не полное огня и серы место под нашими ногами. Ад прямо здесь, и я проклят уже давно._

_Я знаю, что теперь ты без меня не останешься один. У тебя есть твоя девушка, и у тебя есть ребята. Я знаю, что ты можешь позаботиться о себе сам, и меня сводит с ума то, что теперь ты будешь в порядке и без меня. Я не нужен тебе. Но это не значит, что я перестал бояться за тебя, до ужаса бояться того, что этот мир может сожрать тебя заживо._

_Но, думаю, теперь я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, когда говоришь о долге перед своей страной – потому что я готов был бы жить в аду, если бы это значило, что я буду рядом с тобой. И я бы содрал ботинки с миллиона мертвых нацистов, если бы это значило, что твои ноги останутся теплыми и сухими._

_Я замечаю, как по ночам ты теребишь отцовский розарий – несчастную истрепанную старую вещь, – и удивляюсь тому, что ты все еще можешь молиться. Я был на исповедях сотни раз, а потом бросил это дело, потому что неважно, сколько Аве Марий я читал в темноте, пока ты лежал рядом со мной – ничего не прекращалось. Сестра Катерина, наверное, плюнула бы мне в лицо из-за того, что я здесь не слишком-то нуждаюсь в Боге, но я рад, что нуждаешься ты. Я рад, что нуждается кто-то из нас. И все же каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь объяснить тебе это, ты продолжаешь смотреть на меня этими своими большими грустными глазами – так, словно я разбиваю тебе сердце, – и потому я попробую помолиться еще раз, всего один последний раз, пусть ты никогда и не узнаешь об этом…_

_Мария, благодати полная, верни его с этой войны, а если ты должна забрать кого-то, забери меня: у меня дома нет ничего настоящего, ради чего стоило бы вернуться, но у него теперь есть девушка, и каждый раз, когда он смотрит на нее, я вижу надежду на его лице. Святая Мария, Матерь Божия, молись о нас, грешных, но не трать слишком времени на мою бессмертную душу, потому что теперь даже Провидение не сможет меня спасти. Я знаю, когда нужно сдаваться, и все мои попытки не нуждаться в нем были заранее проигранными битвами._

_Меня не будет в исторических книгах – они созданы для тебя. Но я любил тебя первым. Если они поймут это, мне наплевать, что еще они напишут._

 


End file.
